A Lot of Pleasure and A Little Pain
by Justforfun28
Summary: Dr. Calliope Torres has screwed up and now must see Dr. Robbins and face the discipline actions she has earned. (I do not own the characters or any part of this created by Shondra Rhimes. I only borrow the characters occasionally for my own entertainment. Story contains corporal punishment and is rated M for a reason) Not realistic in the least, but still rather fun to write ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I had that I thought I would share. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

"So anyway, I guess I have to go see Dr. Robbins to see what kind of disciplinary action the hospital is going to take." Callie smirked as she took a bite of her sandwich. The table remained silent and she looked up to find the suddenly pale faces of her coworkers. "What? What happened?" she demanded, instantly concerned.

Swallowing hard, Mark took a quick drink before responding "Dr. Robbins? That's not good, Cal. She's….rough. Have you met her?"

Pushing his shoulder, she laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? Arizona Robbins? I haven't officially met her but isn't she the blonde with the braids and the cute little dimples? Miss Sunshine? You call that rough?"

The others quietly watching on with solemn faces nodded. "That's the one." Amelia grimaced. She was put in charge of the majority of discipline by the board a few years ago and reports directly to them. She is really great when you aren't in trouble but she was raised an army brat and believes in corporal punishment and the hospital supports her. Actually they love her. Not only does our hospital love her, other hospitals are constantly trying to recruit her. I've been sent to her before and I never want to be on her bad side again. What on earth did you do?"

"I..uh...I...was reading a magazine when my intern put a screw through a bone and punctured my patients lung. She's ok, it didn't do any lasting damage, but I should have been watching more closely. Unfortunately, the gallery was packed and someone reported it. Dr. Robbins arrived when I was working to repair it."

"Man, Callie, thats not good. I've seen other people come out of her office for repeated paperwork violations and they weren't able to sit for a few days."

Convinced this was all a massive hoax, the Latina scoffed "With those girly hands? You've got to be kidding me!" She got an uneasy feeling as they all continued to stare at her before slowly going back to their lunches. "Mark?" she turned to her best friend, "Corporal punishment is just a joke, right? You can't be serious. Amelia?"

"Uh..my infraction was a bit more serious and let me tell you it was not pretty. She was very sweet afterwards, gave me some soothing gel to help but I'm not going to lie, it was brutal. I would rather go through withdrawals again then another session with her. Although I imagine if I did that I would end up seeing her again anyway. A great reason to stay clean and sober!" Amelia shrugged, as she laughed at herself.

Patting her shoulder, Mark shot her another sympathetic look. "It'll be ok, Cal."

"Did your other hospital not do corporal punishment?" Meredith eyed her with concern and interest as she bit the end off one of her french fries.

"I mean, they sometimes talked about it and I guess that was the official policy but I never actually heard of anyone experiencing it. I just thought it was an antiquated policy they had not taken the time to remove from the handbook"

"Oh" Amelia laughed then looked up as they all stared in her direction. "What? It's just it may seem antiquated but it is actually making a come back. Seems like the leaders in our great country seem to believe it is actually a quick and effective way to fix underlying issues without lost work time. They actually have argued it increases morale and productivity" she shrugged.

Just then, Dr. Robbins entered the cafeteria and made a beeline for their table. She stopped at the opposite end and grinned at the group, her dark blue scrubs making her eyes appear even more blue. "Hi everyone. Good lunch?" Her demeanor was her normal level of perky and Callie relaxed as she listened to the others chat easily with her even while ignoring the ortho surgeons gaze. It must have been a joke.

She let her eyes roam over the beautiful doctor who specialized in pediatric surgery. Callie had had a crush on the blonde since she had been hired on at Seattle Grace a few months earlier when she had been convinced by Mark to transfer from her hospital in Miami and apply for the Ortho department head position that had been open. Dr. Robbins, or Arizona as she preferred to be called, had caught her eye nearly instantly. It was no small wonder she thought with the way her soft blonde curls lay on her shoulders and her blue eyes flashed as she tipped her head back and laughed at something Amelia had said. Her body was lithe with full and firm breasts and a nice ass that Callie had admired on several occasions. The dimples that currently graced her cheeks made the Latina's heart skip a beat and her breath catch every time she saw them.

Receiving a gentle nudge from Meredith who was sitting beside her, Callie realized that she had spaced out and missed something the blonde had said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Arizona smiled at her. It was a soft smile with just a flash of dimples "Dr. Calliope Torres, right? I believe we have an appointment in a few hours?" she leaned forward and held out a slender hand to grasp the brunettes.

Quickly moving to offer her own hand, Callie nodded. "Oh uh, yeah, Dr. Robbins. 3:00, right? In your office?" Her pulse jumped at the skin to skin contact and she struggled to swallow.

Nodding happily, the blonde squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Yep. 3:00. Don't leave me waiting, Dr. Torres." she winked before walking towards the line.

"Dude, how can she be that perky and sadistic at the same time? I can't decide if its totally hot or totally fucked up." Mark murmured under his breath. "Welp, I have a five hour surgery coming up so good luck, Torres. At least she's in a good mood" he slapped her back before moving away.

As the others quietly made their own excuses and wished her luck, Callie soon found herself alone at the table. Her lunch all but forgotten, she became lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice that Arizona had returned until she felt her warm breath caress the shell of her ear. Dark eyes flew open wide as the blonde spoke low so only she could hear. "I know it will be the end of your shift, but don't bother changing out of your scrubs. It will make everything just a little more comfortable, trust me."

Callie gasped as her stomach flipped. Astonished dark eyes met blue and she just stared as Arizona patted her shoulder gently before winking again and kicking off with one foot, wheeling her way across the cafeteria. Suddenly the idea of the beautiful blonde and corporal punishment took on a whole new dimension as desire sent heat racing through her veins. Shifting in her chair, the Latina bit her lip as her core began pulsating. "Mierda! I am so fucked" Callie whispered.

* * *

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's entire body was trembling with nerves and she couldn't stop pacing in the locker room. Her shift technically ended in 5 minutes but all of her thoughts were consumed with her upcoming meeting with Dr. Robbins.

"How bad could it possibly be?" she muttered to herself. "Everyone seems to really like her even if she scares them a little. I mean...she's pretty little so that's good, right?" Turning to face the mirror she stood up tall and straightened her shoulders, forcing her face into a bored look. "You are Dr. Callie Torres, ortho goddess, and you are a complete bad-ass". Arching one eyebrow she nodded at her reflection before striding confidently out the door.

All thoughts of being nervous fled when the blonde met her at her office door, swinging it wide for her to enter as she smiled in welcome. "Calliope! You made it! So glad to see you here on time. Have a seat and we will go over everything"

Not being able to resist a grin in return, she took a seat in one of the plush chairs she gestured to. The Latina couldn't help checking out the other woman as she rounded the desk. The black dress pants she wore emphasized the slimness of her waist and flattered her curves and Callie found herself having to swallow quickly to hide how much the sight made her mouth water. Ripping her eyes away just in time, she tried to focus on the woman before her who had pulled a folder towards her and was scanning the content. As she waited, her eyes darted to take in the the emerald green blouse she wore that was unbuttoned just enough to hint at her cleavage while the rest was cut to emphasize her breasts. Breasts that appeared high and firm and that Callie would love to have her hands on. As her gaze traveled up she noticed how her blonde curls fell in waves down to her shoulders and then those dimples, she bit her lip at the sight of them. She had a special weakness for dimples.

When her eyes lifted to meet amused blue ones she flushed red, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Everything ok, Calliope?" Arizona teased with a gentle laugh as the brunette's blush deepened. Sitting back in her chair she crossed her legs, letting her folded hands rest on a lean thigh. "So, do you understand why you are here?"

Startled by the question, Callie nodded. "Uh, yeah..yes. I mean I know I should have been paying closer attention to Dr. Avery when he was doing the procedure. It was irresponsible and I assure you it won't happen again."

"Oh, good! I am super glad to hear that. Super glad" she grinned, nodding. "It's always nice to hear we have dedicated doctors that understand when they've done something wrong and are willing to take responsibility for it".

Callie nodded and offered her a tentative smile. Maybe all of that talk was a prank after all, Arizona seemed really sweet and understanding. As they chatted over the next few minutes, she began to relax as she focused on the amazing woman before her.

Laughing together over the newest hospital gossip, it was at least fifteen minutes later before Arizona leaned forward and picked up the folder again. "So let me just have you sign a few things and then we can proceed from there". The brunette frowned in confusion as the peds surgeon slid 3 documents in front of her, laying them out side by side. "As you I'm sure are aware, actions come with consequences. When we make good choices the consequences are generally good, but when we make bad choices the consequences are...well...less than good." she grinned with a cute little tilt of her head.

Callie bit her lip at the gesture. Damn she was gorgeous. It took her a minute to focus on the papers before her, tearing her eyes away from those endless pools of shimmering blue. It should be a crime to have eyes that were so enthralling. Focusing back on the documents before her, she began to skim each one. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes lit on words such as paddle, corner, and bruising. Stunned, she stared up at the blonde. "What is this?" she demanded even as her anxiety from earlier returned.

"These are your choices, Calliope." The blonde grinned at her "While the hospital board members are sticklers for ensuring each wrong is managed and corrected, I like to give people choices. I find it gives them some of the control over the situation back and we can still work together in peace once the consequences are resolved." she reached out and patted the brunette's hand as she sat there, shock still evident on her face.

"Would it be better if I explained each option to you? I know it can feel a bit overwhelming, especially the first time". She tilted her head and gave her another sweet smile as she waited for her answer.

A flicker of arousal was still simmering deep inside the brunette even while her head spun. The brief overview of what she had read was so contradictory to the vision in front of her that she knew she wasn't comprehending the entire situation. Nodding numbly, she sat back as Arizona gathered up the three sheets of paper and pulled them back.

Glancing at the first one, she handed it to the brunette, waiting until her shaking fingers reached for it.

"This is option number one. You can take a six day suspension without pay and a letter of reprimand with the incident listed in detail will be added to your employment file. You will also lose four days of vacation pay."

"Ten days of pay? Doesn't that seem a little harsh?" she gasped. Having been cut off by her father, she was still struggling to live on a restricted budget and just the six days without pay would sink her financially.

Blue eyes met and held hers for a long moment. "Had you not been able to repair the hole in her lung, she would have died, which nearly happened. She is a single mom with 3 young children. Do you believe that ten days of pay is worth more than her life? Is it worth more than all of those years her children wouldn't have had her? Is it worth more than the pain and suffering all who knew and loved her would have felt for her death? All because you chose to arrogantly read a magazine rather than supervise an intern that you are responsible for?" Her voice had risen slightly as she spoke and her eyes lit with a quiet fury.

Sinking back in her chair, Callie closed her eyes against the tears that threatened. Of course ten days of pay wasn't enough but the woman hadn't died and she knew she would never make the same mistake again. Children without a mother...that was harsh and she cringed at the idea she could have caused that. Giving her head a little shake, she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "You are right. Ten days pay isn't anything compared to what could have happened".

A pleased smile lifted the corners of the blonde's pink lips as she instantly relaxed again. "I'm glad you are finally understanding how serious this is. Now for option two" she handed another paper to the brunette. "If you choose option two, I will administer a round of corporal punishment that will continue until I believe you have accepted your responsibility in the matter and are sufficiently remorseful." Pausing, Arizona waited until dark eyes lifted to meet her own. Reading the uncertainty in their depths, she sat back in her chair and regarded the woman before her. "Do you understand what that means, Calliope?"

Beautiful dark eyes just stared at her blankly. She sighed softly knowing this part was easily understood but sometimes hard for some people to wrap their heads around. "You would lower your pants and bend yourself either over my lap or over the desk and I would paddle you until I decided you had enough." Moving before she knew she was even thinking of it, she found herself sinking into the chair next to the brunette and placing her hand on her leg. "I would let you decide whether you want to go across my knees or prefer the detachment of the desk." Callie dropped the paper on the desk and stared at the slim hand drawing soothing circles on her leg. "Before you choose though, let me finish. With option two, the second part would be that you would stand in the corner with your pants lowered and your hands on your head for thirty minutes after the paddling was complete. This gives people the time to really think about their actions. Unfortunately I have a hospital to run though so my door would be open during the thirty minutes, leaving you visible to any peers, interns or board members that happened to stroll in or walk by in hopes of a glimpse." the blonde sounded generally remorseful at this part but Callie bit back a scoff. Ignoring the look on the Latina's face, she continued "The upside is that you don't lose any days of work and nothing is put in your employment file. The document you sign today would be kept in my own personal file cabinet under lock and key and would be destroyed immediately after you leave employment here. Do you have any questions?"

She wanted to argue, she wanted to walk out and never come back, she wanted to do lots of things but instead of doing any of those she stayed seated, trying to argue with herself to stop focusing on the other woman's soft touch and the intoxicating smell of her perfume and begin focusing on saving her own ass...literally. She thought over what she had said so far and did wonder about a few things. "Umm…" she looked up at her but then focused on her lap again when she felt a dark blush creeping up her neck "you said lower my pants…?"

Nodding, Arizona squeezed her fingers immensely enjoying the other woman's deep blush despite the circumstances. "Scrubs and panties, Calliope. The paddling would be on bare skin"

She swallowed thickly as she imagined herself completely bare and bent over the blonde's lap as her soft and slender hand caressed her skin. This entire situation should anger her. It should cause the biggest rant of her life. She should be storming out and demanding a meeting with the board. Instead she was fighting the shiver trying to creep down her spine as her insides fluttered and wet heat found interesting places to pool.

"And the corner, that would be…?" her voice was low and husky and she kept her eyes down to prevent the peds surgeon from seeing the desire she was sure was burning within them.

"The corner opposite the door" as she turned to gesture over her shoulder, dark eyes darted to her cleavage and back again. "And yes, you would still be bare"

Clearing her throat she nervously bit her lip. "Can I..uh...see the paddle?"

Arizona smiled, not completely unaware of the brunette's arousal. This wasn't the first time the idea of a spanking caused mixed feelings. She had run into similar situations with both men and women who had been sent to her for various infractions. The difference this time is that she herself was fighting a rapidly beating heart and mental images of the brunette draped over her.

"Sorry, no. I will choose those later today specifically with you in mind. It could range from my hand to a cane of some kind. If this is the consequence you choose, I will have a few choices for you to view before we begin."

Nodding, she twisted her fingers as she considered everything. "There was another option?"

Nodding cheerfully, Arizona stood and bent over her desk to grab the third paper. Callie didn't know the groan was coming until it slipped between her lips at the sight of that firm, round ass bent over her desk. Completely mortified, she tried to cough to cover it up but she was sure her flaming face gave her away.

Pretending unawareness, Arizona sat back down and patted her knee again. "Ok. You're third option is basically the same thing with the difference being that you come to my house and we do our sessions there. You will still be bare, choose between bending over my sofa or my lap, and would still be required to stand in the corner when you are finished. The difference would be there would be no one there but us so no other prying eyes, however you would be required to submit to three separate sessions."

"Three?! Why?" she gasped

"Calliope, let me be clear. These are your three options. They aren't up for debate or discussion. I am happy to answer your questions but these are your three choices, unless you prefer to find employment somewhere else. We would hate to lose a talented doctor like yourself but we are willing to if you are unable to take responsibility for your actions." Arizona had never offered this particular third option before but it had been one she had toyed with in the past and, while preparing for this meeting, decided to offer. There weren't too many people she invited into her home ever but something about the brunette drew her in and created a desire to open herself up a little bit. After a lot of thought, she had decided she would very much like to see Calliope draped over her couch. She anticipated the memory could keep her warm on lonely nights when she couldn't sleep.

The brunette sat back in her chair, mind racing while she eyed the three sheets of paper.

Financially and professionally, she couldn't really afford option one which left her either bare assed as people walked by or at three separate humiliating sessions with the blonde doctor. She groaned as she thought of interns seeing her like that, or Mark! She would never live that down! And how could any intern have respect for her after a show like that? Shuffling the papers in her hands, she read over option three again trying to convince herself that the rapid beat of her heart was due to anxiety and not the promise of three evenings spent in the blonde's company sans pants. As she read, a paragraph at the bottom of the document caught her eye. If was under the heading of AFTERCARE and she swallowed as she read how after each session she was to remain in the peds surgeon care for at least 2 hours while she provided the appropriate care needed, including but not limited to application of soothing gel, food, water, and comfort care. The shiver that she had been suppressing finally broke free, running down her spine as she bit her lip, visions of slender fingers rubbing gel into the tender skin of her backside.

"I chose option 3" she said, her voice surprisingly strong and calm.

"Option 3? Awesome" Arizona grinned, getting up to find a pen. "I just need you to initial next to each paragraph and then sign and date right below. I will have you sign again after each session certifying that I administered the session fully and provided the appropriate care after"

Taking the pen, Callie quickly did as she was asked. Standing when she was finished, she tried to recover her inner bad-ass as she turned to face the smaller woman. "So when do we start?"

Smiling up at her, Arizona's dimples flashed. "Tonight. I will expect you at my house no later than 7. Here is my card with my address and phone number." Nodding, Callie took the card from her and turned towards the door. "Now before you go, there's just one more thing Dr. Torres. I need to see what I'm working with so if you could please lower your pants and bend over my desk I will make this super quick."

Her face paled even as her core clenched at the request.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews! Always interested in what you think and how I can improve my writing. This chapter, Arizona needed to take care of some business but I hope you still enjoy it. If not, I'm sure you will let me know ;)**_

* * *

"Is that really necessary?" the words sputtering out as her heart raced. She could feel the dampness in her panties and was sure if she were to lower them, the beautiful blonde would also see how much this meeting had affected her.

"Calliope" she tilted her head again at the same angle "Did you even read these paragraphs before you initialed and signed?"

Taking the offered paper from her, her already racing heart seemed to beat even harder against her rib cage as what felt like dozens of butterflies took flight in her abdomen as she read over exactly what she had just agreed to. Not only was there to be three separate sessions but Arizona would have the right to not only an initial inspection but also to inspect her "work" daily to ensure Callie was receiving any needed care and, by signing, she had also apparently given the blonde permission to tend to those needs herself as she saw fit.

Swallowing thickly she felt tears prick at her eyes, blurring her vision enough that she handed the paper back. Maybe it was best that she couldn't read the rest. Her head was already swimming with all the information she had been given. Maybe she should have just taken the suspension but she really couldn't afford six days without pay. Covering her flaming face with her hands her thoughts were on how, even with the anxiety, her body was betraying her as she felt her arousal building.

Slim arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Stiffening at first, the Latina relaxed almost instantly as Arizona held her, smoothing circles over her back. "It won't be so bad, Calliope. Soon all of the hard stuff will be over and then we can forget all about it, ok?"

Turning to bury her nose in the curve of the other woman's neck, Callie breathed in her intoxicating scent. She found herself wanting to stay right there for as long as possible, wrapped in her arms and pressed against her. It was going to be mortifying when she lowered her panties and her arousal became evident. Shuddering at the thought, she resisted when Arizona pulled away from her. "Hey" she said, trying to find those beautiful dark eyes "Let get this part done and then we will worry about the rest. One day at a time" she nodded encouragingly as the brunette finally met her gaze.

Nodding miserably, Callie let her turn her to face her desk. "This first time, I'm going to let you choose if you want to lower your pants or if you would like me to do it for you. Normally it will need to be you as its part of your consequences but I know this first time can be rather difficult. We are both doctors so just think of it as an exam if you want."

"You, please" she whispered, standing tall with her shoulders back and her chin up, deciding to face this challenge head on. At least that was the plan until she felt cool fingers slide up her sides and slip beneath the waistband of her scrub pants. Dark eyes slammed shut as her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth. How could that little bit of contact have such an affect on her body? Fingertips rested on her bare skin for a moment before they started to inch downward, taking the fabric with them.

"Wait!" she gasped, feeling her core clench and her arousal seeping out of her. There was no way Arizona wouldn't notice if she were the one lowering her clothing. "I..I changed my mind. I want to do it." Brushing slender hands away she pulled the back of her pants down a few inches.

Arizona pulled back in surprise but then tried to bite back a grin at the way the Latina shoved her pants forcefully down, stopping before they even cleared the hem of her scrub top. "Little bit lower, Dr. Torres"

Swallowing a groan, Callie pushed a little more.

"Lower" she said firmly, eyes focused intently on the band of caramel skin that was now visible above the light blue fabric of her scrubs and the lacy black waistband of an intriguing choice in panties.

Cringing, she pushed them a few inches lower.

Arizona swallowed hard. The material was now bunched around her thighs and the sight of all of that beautiful caramel skin was mesmerizing. It looked so smooth, and round, and firm. It was perfect. Her fingers itched to touch and explore. "To your.." she had to stop to clear her throat "..down to your knees, Calliope. Every time." her voice was not much more than a whisper and Callie turned her head to look at her. Curious eyes the color of a rich dark chocolate met hers. The blonde struggled to keep her look kind and professional while hiding her own response to the Latina's body.

Searching those blue eyes that now seemed a shade darker, Callie let her clothing drop down, widening her stance just enough to catch them around her knees. They both held the others gaze for a moment longer, both searching for answers to questions neither could ask. Finally, Arizona smiled and nodded at her encouragingly. "Good girl, now just keep your legs apart a little and bend over and rest your head on the desk and I will be finished in just a bit"

Following her directions even as she raised an eyebrow at the "good girl", Callie shivered as she came into contact with the cool surface. Her face flamed again as she felt Arizona step closer and smooth her hand over her skin.

Her skin was so soft and the blonde's breath caught as she imagined all of this happening for another reason entirely. The gorgeous Latina had caught her eye the first week she began working at the hospital. She had hesitated getting too close though primarily due to her body's instant response to all of her luscious curves, wide smile, and generous laugh. She absolutely fascinated her and so she had watched from a distance, very rarely getting close enough to communicate. She wasn't sure she was willing to risk the damage she knew this woman could do to her heart if she got too close. Her heart had sunk when the report about Callie reached her and she found herself watching from the gallery as she desperately tried to save her patient. This was not how she would have chosen to get to know her better but maybe it was for the best. Surely Callie would have no interest in her after these sessions were over with. Until then, she had a job to do and she was determined to see it through despite the trembling of her fingers as they slid over the woman in front of her.

Concentrating on her task, she cupped one firm cheek and gave it a squeeze, smiling at the squeal from the Latina that was quickly cut off. "Have you ever been spanked before, Calliope?"

Surprised at the question, the brunette shook her head. Were they really going to have a conversation while she fondled her backside? "No...my parents, they never."

"Hmm..no partners?" She slid her hands up to the top of her mounds and slowly raked her nails softly all the way down to her thighs, causing the brunette to jump at her touch. Patting a cheek soothingly, she pressed down on her back until Callie was laying flat again.

The blush on her face flamed hotter and she choked out her answer. "Uh..no. Never then either"

"Interesting. You're very responsive to even the lightest touch, I would have guessed you had. She gently ran a finger down the line between her cheeks and grinned widely when the brunette jumped again. Arizona knew, deep inside, that she was going to enjoy the next few weeks more than she should.

"Now would be a good time for me to explain the parameters that I usually work in." She pushed the brunette's shirt up a few more inches and mapped an invisible line from hip to hip. "I will never apply any consequences above this line. They will always fall between this line and..." she explained, smoothing her hand over a firm curve and down to rest halfway past her thigh. "...and this line. I am open to branching out to other areas but you would have to request it and then we would talk about it. I will never do anything without your consent"

Confused by the last part, Callie just nodded. She couldn't imagine requesting anything extra, this was going to be humiliating enough. As Arizona's fingers trailed back up her inner thigh she gasped. She knew the skin there was probably, at best, damp with her arousal.

"As per the form you signed, anything visible between the lines I indicated can and will be utilized by me while administering your consequences. Do you understand, Calliope?"

Distracted by the small circles being drawn on her thigh, she didn't answer but squealed when a hand landed on her ass sharp and quick. "Pay attention, Callie, and answer my questions" steel laced through the normally sweet voice and the brunette clenched her thighs together in response. "I'm sorry...can you repeat the question?"

Frowning, Arizona repeated it even while gently pressing her legs back to where they had been before. Callie blinked in confusion turning to look back at the blonde who was standing beside her, one hand still resting between her shoulder blades while they other slid back over her thigh giving it a tug.

"Anything visible?"

"Yes. Basically, if I can see it, I can spank it. If I can't, it's safe. I will do my best to minimize bruising the skin and will stop immediately at any sign of blisters. If I do my job correctly though, you will feel it for a few days after I am done"

Thoughts still on the whole "if I can see it, I can spank it" comment, Callie wondered what exactly she could see. She was a doctor and knew full well that some women in her current position exposed more than others but she had never considered what she looked like from that angle. Was everything exposed? Were her ass cheeks closed or wide open? Were her folds, that she knew were wet with her own arousal, on full display for the blonde standing beside her? Groaning, she pressed her forehead to the desk and squeezed her eyes closed. There was no use trying to close her legs now as she could feel Arizona's foot between hers keeping them apart.

Patting her ass gently, Arizona tried to soothe her again. "Callie, you are going to get through this. It will be ok. Now, to minimize bruising I always start with a hand spanking as a warm up. I am going to do one now to see how you respond. I'm just going to give you three swats on each side to see how well your skin pinks up. If you want to grab the edge of the desk you may, just don't put your hands back here or I will have to restrain them for your safety."

Eyes wide, Callie nodded as ice streaked through her veins. Reaching her hands out she had barely grasped the edge before the first impact came surprisingly hard but not terribly painful. What was even more disconcerting was the rush of need that chased away the cold and pounded hot and demanding through her. She could feel moisture gush from her core and knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Arizona smiled in satisfaction as she watched her hand print turn from white to pink and slowly back to the delicious caramel color. It was so beautiful the way her skin flushed only to slowly fade away. She was so responsive to her touch. Landing another smack on the opposite side, she waited for the print to fade again as she rubbed her skin soothingly. The next four smacks were delivered in quick succession and she bit back a surprised moan as Callie arched against the table, causing her ass to lift higher and exposing her soaked sex. Shock at the sheer amount of moisture covering her thighs and outer folds stopped Arizona cold. She barely could keep her trembling fingers from reaching out and touching all of that wetness. Stumbling back a step she was overwhelmed with the desire to taste it. To run her tongue up the length of her thigh until she could bury it deep in the source and drink until her heart's content.

Shaking herself from those inappropriate thoughts. Arizona realized with a certainty that while she may enjoy these sessions with Callie, they also could very well end up just as torturous for her as they were bound to be on the tender skin of the Latina's backside.

"You did really well, Callie" she finally found her voice to speak. "We are all done for now."

Standing, the brunette quickly pulled her pants back up, only a light blush still staining her cheeks.

Moving back around her desk, Arizona sat carefully, completely aware of her own pulsating clit. "You won't require any aftercare for the few swats you were just given but I wanted to remind you that you will after each of our three sessions. I would encourage you to pack a bag and consider staying in my spare room on those nights. I would like to monitor you and you may find that you are too tired to safely drive home. The choice is yours, of course, I would just encourage you to be prepared that you may want to." she straightened the papers on her desk and moved to file them, unable to meet those enchanting eyes that watched her intently and internally wondering why on earth she had just tacked that offer on. If Callie spent the night, there would be little chance of her relieving her own aching need. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of shuffling behind her and the clearing of a throat.

"Dr. Robbins?" Arizona closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh before turning around with a cheery smile.

"Yes, Dr. Torres?"

"I..uh...I'm really sorry about what happened and I just wanted to say that if I am required to face these consequences, well...I'm glad it's you."

Arizona's forced smile immediately turned real and her dimples deepened. "Thank you for your trust, Calliope. We will get through this together. Now go home, rest, and eat a light dinner. You are going to need your strength for tonight but I will have food for you afterwards" she winked playfully and watched as a small smile tugged at the Latina's lips before she turned and left.

* * *

_**Thoughts? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow - I love reading all of your reviews! This is obviously a very unrealistic story as there is all kinds of things wrong with this situation however it is still fun to write and hopefully fun for you to read. No worries about me finishing this fic...I will definitely write about all 3 sessions and what happens after Callie has finished with her consequences. It may take a little longer than I would like but life is crazy busy right now :)**_

* * *

"Dr. Torres! Good to see you, and right on time! Come in , come in"

She returned her smile even as she fought the temptation to roll her eyes at Arizona's cheerful greeting, Callie forgot her nerves for a moment as she stepped across the threshold. Looking around, she took in what she could see of the blonde's home. To the left was the living room, white walls and sofa as well as a blue love seat and armchairs. A variety of blue, white and yellow pillows in different designs were scattered on each piece making the room cheery and inviting. To the right was the dining room, done in similar colors and Callie had to fight a grin at how much it matched the chief's personality.

"Did you bring a bag with you?" the blonde asked, struggling to keep the disappointment off her face at the brunette's empty hands.

Mumbling an expletive under her breath, Callie turned and dashed back to her car, oblivious to the watchful blue eyes fastened to her backside. Returning to the door, she mumbled an apology as she slid past the beautiful blonde.

"Callie" laughing lightly, she reached out to wrap a hand around her wrist. "It's ok. Just slow down, ok? How about you make yourself comfortable while I put this in the guest room"

Nodding, she handed her the bag before nervously making her way to the sofa.

"Hey, Callie? With your permission, I would like to lock up your keys and cell phone for a few hours"

"My...but why?"

"Our agreement states that you will stay here after we are done for a few hours so I can monitor you and perform the needed aftercare. I would like to lock them up to ensure you keep your end of the agreement. You may not want to be around me in a little bit and removing the option of running will make it easier on both of us."

Callie stared at her, solemn brown eyes staring into blue. She thought she saw those beautiful blue eyes fill with sadness as she explained but Arizona ducked her head before she was sure. Handing over the requested items, she watched as the blonde took a deep breath, smiling at her again before leaving the room. She could hear her moving around for a few minutes before returning, finding the Latina wandering aimlessly through the living room.

"Did you remember to have dinner?"

"Can I ask you something? Callie interrupted, her voice quiet and strained as she tucked her trembling hands into her back pockets. A question had been weighing on her mind since they had met earlier and despite trying to block it out, she just had to ask.

Looking up at her and tilting her head in curiosity, Arizona nodded. "I promised to answer any questions you have, so go ahead"

Still moving around the room aimlessly, Callie finally turned to her. "Why do you do this? I mean, I know it's part of your job, but….why?"

Arizona turned away from her, reaching up to braid her hair as she made her way to the kitchen "Would you like a glass of wine before we begin?" she called back. Trailing behind her, Callie watched as she secured the end of her braid before reaching for glasses. Her gaze skimmed over her toned arms and slender shoulders admiring them beneath her snug t shirt before sliding lower to the curve of her hip and firmness of her perfect rear end, on display in black leggings as she stretched for the glasses. There was something about the peds specialist that called to her on a primal level. Something that drew her near even when she knew it was the last thing she should be feeling given the circumstances.

Not getting a response, she turned back to her just as Callie stepped forward to help. Arizona gasped at their closeness and the Latina swallowed hard, eyes widening as that gasp was expelled directly on to her now tingling lips.

She slammed her eyes shut for a moment before taking a giant step back. "Um...sorry, yes, please. Wine would be great"

Pulse thundering, Arizona quickly found the wine, filling both glasses and taking a large gulp. It was hard enough trying to control herself as Callie stood there in skin tight jeans, red button up blouse, and a fitted leather jacket. Being this close to her was only making her awareness skyrocket. The two drank in silence for a few minutes before Arizona finally ushered her back to the living room, topped off glass in hand. Sitting on the couch, she gestured for her to sit on the other end.

"So you asked why. You know, I've been doing this for a few years and no one has ever asked me why"

Shrugging, she took a long sip before sitting back and licking her lips. "It just doesn't seem to go with your perky personality"

Mouth watering at the sight of her tongue streaking across full red lips, Arizona had to tear her eyes away. "Don't let the dimples fool you. I'll have you know, Dr. Torres, that I'm pretty bad ass" she smiled while throwing her a saucy wink.

Chuckling lightly, surprising even herself, Callie took a sip of wine as one eyebrow arched with skepticism.

Arizona grinned back at her before lowering her gaze to the goblet in her hand. Taking another small sip, she set it on the table and turned to more fully face her. Drawing one leg beneath her, she rested her arm along the back of the couch. "When I first came to this hospital, I was informed of their corporal punishment policy. I really didn't put a lot of thought into it until I had a really good friend that had to face it. It was horrible. I mean, it's meant to be a little horrible, but the way it was done was traumatic to say the least. The doctor in charge was cold and didn't have a lot of compassion when it came to staff." Callie shifted to mirror her position, their fingertips nearly touching. "He went beyond any kind of discipline, it was abusive. It was torture. She literally couldn't sit for days and days. She was covered in welts and bruises and blisters which had gotten infected….I'm not sure how she was able to stand it." The Latina's eyes registered her shock

"He didn't offer any aftercare at all so I treated her but by the time I realized she needed help it was days later and she had suffered a lot, which is why I require you to submit to inspections. I've never seen anything quite like what he did. I threw a fit. Went to the chief and the board and demanded that changes be made but they said they were unwilling to change the overall policy and that this doctor, Dr. Stark, was the only doctor willing to administer the corrective measures so there wasn't another option"

Seeing her tanned face pale before her, Arizona reached forward and put her hand on the brunette's knee "I didn't want this Calliope. I didn't want it for many reasons. If you think about the range of people that have reason to see me, you would understand. There are some staff I have to administer to that I literally have to shower right after because they are so creepy." Dark eyes lifted to hers and she paused as she watched emotions flitting through them until she finally saw a little glint of humor.

Sitting back up, she picked up her wine again and sipped before shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant. "And the others…..well, let's just say It's not the best way to make friends. I accept all of that though because I can't stand the idea of Dr. Stark ever doing to another human what he did to my friend. She still has scars." Her eyelashes fluttered as if blinking back tears before she leaned forward to squeeze her knee again.

Trying to inject a little humor into the situation, Callie let a small grin tug at her lips. "So I can expect to be able to still sit tomorrow?" she arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"You will be able to sit, however these 'girly' hands are a lot firmer than you think" she winked as Callie nearly spit out the wine in her mouth as her own words were fed back to her. Arizona laughed at her look of astonishment. "People talk...alot. It's ok though, you aren't the first to make that mistake and you won't be the last."

They shared a smile before Arizona leaned forward voice becoming more solemn. "It's going to hurt, Calliope. It's going to hurt and you will remember it because that is what I am required to do to keep Dr. Stark from touching you. I know the human body and I know when to stop, I will know when you have had enough. There may be some bruising, even a few small blisters, but there will be no lasting damage. After we are done, it will all fade away."

Callie took in all the information, letting it swirl around in her head as she took another sip of wine while she processed. Dark eyes flicked up to meet blue again. "How does the board know you've done your job?"

Arizona smiled cutely at her. "Do you usually sign documents without fully reading them?" she teased. "The board has the right to stand in during a session although that is pretty rare. They do however occasionally observe when I do inspections "

Callie's face flushed a deep red as she stared at her in horror. "What?" she sputtered out.

"I know it's embarrassing but I assure you I do all I can to limit the amount of skin they actually see. They just want assurances that I am doing what I'm supposed to." she gave her knee another squeeze. "Like I said, it's only occasionally. I wouldn't worry too much about that part"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Callie shifted, biting her lip before asking her next question. "You said there were a few...um... positions I could choose from. What do most people choose?"

Arizona hesitated before answering. "Most people bend over my desk" She said, choosing not to mention she never had given anyone else the option of coming to her home or stretching over her knees. A light blush stained her neck and crept towards her face.

Dark eyes dropped to watch the progression of the creamy skin turning light pink before looking up and meeting blue. "And if they choose here?"

"I uh.." she swallowed thickly. "I've never given anyone else this option. Many take the suspension, and the others option 2 ." Not wanting the questioning to continue, she sprang from the coach and moved to the nearby closet. "Ok, so paddles. Here are your options" she said reaching inside and pulling a few items out and laying them out on the cushion between them so that the brunette could get a closer look.

One was a wooden hairbrush with a large oval head. The next looked like three strips of leather stacked one on top of the other in decreasing lengths, the longest being approximately 11 inches. The straps looked like they were held together with metal rivets that formed a handle of sorts. The third object looked like a paddle but thinner. Picking it up, Callie found it to be made of a flexible soft silicone.

"At the beginning of each session, you will be required to bring me the paddle of your choice from the selection I give you. Then you will undress and we will begin" she said softly as she sat on the coffee table and watched the brunette look over each item, stroking her finger over them and occasionally lifting them to feel their weight.

Sighing with resignation, Callie nodded. Her eyes darted up to Arizona's and away again just as quickly.

"Are you ready, Calliope?" she asked, ignoring the sudden sexual tension that was coursing through her body.

Biting her lip, she flushed again. "Does anyone ever….uh...like it? Like...sexually like it?"

Arizona's clit hardened instantly and she could feel the heat rushing to her core. "It happens but I normally would never acknowledge it" her voice was low, nearly a whisper.

Nodding with understanding, she looked around the room "...do you? I mean, do you ever like it?" Dark eyes fixed on her with curiosity and a look Arizona couldn't quite place. Something dark, intense and a little needy.

Callie watched as blue eyes widened and filled with trepidation. "I can assure you, Dr. Torres, that I will maintain my professionalism the entire time. I have never had any complaints to the contrary" The blonde's heart raced with the implications and the question that was way too close to her physical response even being near the Latina.

"I'm not concerned about that, Arizona. I just wondered….have you ever enjoyed spanking someone?"

Blue eyes focused on her, all of her feelings carefully hidden away as she pursed her lips before answering "Does it matter?"

Confusion etched her features and she shrugged. "I don't know yet"

Sighing deeply, she crossed her arms over her chest "Fine. I will admit that there have been a few that I felt immense satisfaction that they were finally accepting responsibility for their vast amounts of mistakes and obnoxious attitudes."

Callie had slowly stood and slid her leather jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, not missing the way the blonde stuttered and let her eyes follow her movements. Draping it over the arm of the couch, she reached for the button of her jeans, slowly undoing them and lowering her zipper. Her heart was hammering so loudly, both with anxiety and desire, that she could no longer hear the music that had been playing softly in the background since she arrived. Bending over, she removed her shoes and put them neatly on the floor beneath her jacket.

Picking up the silicone paddle, she handed it to the speechless blonde. "I didn't ask if you felt satisfaction, I asked if you liked it...sexually speaking. Or is that not a question you are willing to answer?"

Blue eyes sparked with anger as Callie moved around to the back of the couch and began to lower her pants.

"Over here, Calliope. No hiding behind the couch. Once you are ready, you will need to stand next to the couch and place your hands on the arm if you choose to not go over my knee" The soft tone from earlier was gone, replaced with one with a colder, harder edge and Callie nearly regretted her question. "First though, you will stand right here and lower your pants."

Dark brows arched high but she made no comment as she moved to stand where Arizona pointed, a spot on the floor between the blondes knees.

She could feel her nipples harden and wet heat soak her core as she realized she would be required to stand inches from the blonde and completely expose herself to her. "Pants to your knees, please" Arizona demanded, sitting on the low table and tapping her hand with the paddle. She watched intently as the brunette slowly lowered her jeans, exposing panties that were black and modest but already slightly damp.

Arizona's gaze flew up to find hers but Callie was studiously avoiding her eyes. She was somewhat relieved to know that the brunette was struggling just as much as she was and that pain would possibly not be the only thing she experienced during the next hour or so.

"Panties too, Callie" Arizona's voice was a little softer and the brunette let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She quickly brought her panties down and stood back up, hands folded in front of her. The blonde let out a soft sigh as she gently pulled those tanned wrists apart and let them fall at the ortho doctors sides. Swallowing hard at the sight of all of that delicious caramel skin and the small, neatly trimmed,triangle of tight black curls that seemed to be glistening where it peaked out beneath the red hem of her shirt.. Hands trembling, she took several deep breaths before letting her gaze drift back up the brunette's voluptuous body.

"Thank you, Calliope. You can take your place by the couch now." Brown eyes met blue for just a moment before she moved to obey, heart sinking at the knowledge that in this much lower position she would be more exposed than she had planned. She had admittedly bent over in front of the mirror in her apartment to try and gauge how exposed she would be before she picked the couch. Now she was wondering if the doctors knees would have been the better option.

Placing a thick towel over the arm of the sofa and the first cushion, Arizona guided her into place.

Smoothing her hand over the "playing field", Arizona's irritation from earlier completely dissipated as she stroked the warm skin. "A few rules. Your feet have to remain on the floor, or we start over. Your hands have to remain on the couch, or we start over. You can cry as much as you want but no kicking, or we start over. Understand?" When Callie only nodded, she tapped her ass sharply with the paddle.

"Yes! Yes, I understand"

"Before we begin, can you tell me why you are getting a spanking today?"

"I didn't do my job and failed to supervise my intern which put a patient at risk"

"Good girl, Callie." she said and the brunette bit her lip as heat rushed to her center at those 3 words.

Patting her ass almost fondly, Arizona continued. "We will start with the warm up now"

The first impact left Callie breathless. She bit back a moan as Arizona's slender hand methodically moved from cheek to cheek, setting a pattern of three stinging swats on each side before she rubbed the reddening skin soothingly. She thought she could handle it at first, but as the swats continued to rain down on her increasingly tender backside, Callie squirmed beneath her hand and felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks. Her ass had to be glowing with redness and she had lost count of how many times Arizona's hand had come in contact with her skin. It seemed like she had been bent over for the better part of an hour as the blonde covered every inch of skin.

Arizona kept going until both sides of her backside were cherry red before she began to move from the top of her ass to her sit spots, at the top of her thighs. She nearly groaned at the beautiful shade of red and the way her flesh moved beneath her hand each time. Finally satisfied with her work, she stopped and rubbed the tender skin for a few minutes.

Callie bit her fist trying to hold back her moans but to no avail. She had to question what kind of person she was that this spanking was causing her body to teeter between needing the relentless pain to stop and arching up into it until she found her release. She could feel her need beginning to run down her thighs and was immensely glad Arizona had laid down a towel. Hopefully it wouldn't reach the wooden floor below her.

"Good girl. You did so great, Calliope. Now that the warm up is done, we will move on to the paddle"

Gasping, Callie nearly lost it when she heard what the blonde said. She had forgotten this was just the warm up and sobbed at the thought of the paddle slamming into her sore backside. Legs trembling, she finally sank down to rest her head on the cushion in front of her as Arizona rubbed the cool surface of the paddle over her heated skin.

Arizona braced a hand on her back as she followed her down, only faltering for half a second as the move exposed her swollen and obviously soaking wet folds. Mmm...she longed to turn the brunette over and deliver several swats directly to her needy little clit. Callie was so responsive to every touch that she wondered if the brunette could be brought to orgasm with a spanking. Maybe a spanking and a little nipple play...she mused as visions of a very naked Calliope draped over her lap drifted through her mind. She could feel the wetness of her own panties as she pulled herself from her daydream and brought the paddle down firmly on her beautiful behind.

The slap of that flexible silicone snapping across her tender skin had Callie calling out, no longer attempting to mask her sobs. "I'm so sorry, Arizona! I'm so sorry!" she cried even as she lifted her ass higher and another gush of fluid left her clenching core.

It went on like that for a while as Arizona repeated her rhythm from earlier, cheek to cheek and then top to bottom. She only slowed occasionally to closely scrutinize the condition of her skin before continuing. By the end, Callie was begging and sobbing and shaking with need. "PLEASE ARIZONA, PLEASE!" She wasn't entirely sure herself whether she was begging for relief or release.

"Ok, sweet girl. It's ok." She soothed, dropping the paddle on the table and smoothing Callie's hair away from her face. "The hard part is over for now. After that the corner will be easy.." The brunette whimpered as Arizona's slender hands caressed her skin, her nipples hard and aching. She desperately wanted her to touch her even though she had experienced several small orgasms while bent over. It wasn't enough. She wasn't sure it ever would be. Her clit was throbbing mercilessly and she moaned as Arizona continued to caress her burning backside while she pressed herself against the arm of the sofa. Arizona's mouth went dry as she watched, knowing full well what the brunette was doing.

Cool fingers slid over heated skin, stoking incredibly close to where she needed them but never close enough. Callie used the towel beneath her head to wipe her tears away and cover her face as she continued to whimper and beg, switching to Spanish to hide her need from the woman behind her even as her hips continued to grind down until her whole body shuddered. Gasping, she collapsed against the cushion, her eyes closed tightly in embarrassment.

Tucking an errant strand of dark silky hair behind her ear, Arizona bent to whisper in her ear as she continued to caress her tender skin. "You are such a good girl, Calliope. Let's get this last part over with" she said. Whimpering, the Latina refused to move for another moment as goosebumps appeared all over her body as she relished the peds surgeons continuing touch. Finally she opened her eyes to find the blonde watching her from inches away. "Hey there, pretty lady." she whispered, stroking her hair and smiling softly at her. She held her hand out and waited for the ortho surgeon to take it before helping her to stand on shaking legs. "When you are ready, that's your corner over there. I will set the timer for 30 minutes. Remember, hands on your head, feet apart, and no rubbing."

Callie flushed as she realized there wasn't much chance of not exposing her bare mound again as she turned and shuffled to the corner, pants still around her knees. The humiliation of the situation caused another hot wave of arousal to sweep over her and her brow furrowed in confusion as she avoided Arizona's gaze on her trek across the room. Why was she so turned on right now? What was wrong with her that she had came while Arizona was raining fire down on her skin? That even after all of that all she wanted to do was to curl up in the blonde's arms and let her comfort her?

Setting the timer for 30 minutes, Arizona stepped back to survey her work. There was not much she wanted to do right now other then to lock herself in her room and take care of the aching need inside of her. She tried to tamp down her desire knowing that she needed to finish this night with at least a little of her professional reputation intact. She nearly groaned out loud though at the sight of Callie standing in the naughty corner, hands on her head, with her perfect ass completely bare and glowing red from her own doing. She desperately wanted to remove her own clothes and grind up against her as she freed those luscious breasts and fondled them with her hands. She wanted to run her mouth over every inch of her, kissing and tasting until she was kneeling behind her and dipping her tongue in all of that delicious wetness between her thighs. Unfortunately that wasn't an option for her. She needed to maintain her professionalism and do her job. A soft sigh tinged with regret escaped from between pink lips.

To distract herself from the sight of the brunette, Arizona moved into the kitchen to prepare a snack for them and gather together a few other items Callie might need.

* * *

**So...how did I do? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi. Having a bit of trouble with the last part of this chapter but rather than leave you waiting any longer, I decided to post the first half. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Callie jumped as cool hands landed on her hips, sliding back to rub over her hot skin. , "Shh...it's just me" Arizona whispered smoothing her hands over the slope of her backside and rubbing her tortured skin. Pulling her shirt up in the back, she slid her hands around to release the lowest button.

"Wh...what are you doing?" the brunette gasped as fingertips brushed over the coarse dark curls hiding her sex. Her body had slowly been calming as she stood with her hands on her head staring at the wall but one touch of the blonde's fingers and her clit was instantly pulsating again, fresh fluid coating her thighs.

Releasing another button, Arizona couldn't help but move closer. Her breasts brushed over the Latina's back as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm unbuttoning your shirt, Calliope". Her breath washed over her skin and made her whole body shudder. For a second, she thought she could feel the blonde's lips smile against the skin behind her ear before she pulled back, releasing another button.

Resting her head against the wall in front of her, Callie bit her lip as those wandering fingers slid over her lower abdomen, circling and dipping briefly into her navel before another button was released. She moaned softly as Arizona pressed against her again, pulling the loosened fabric apart before tying the ends together.

"Can't have your shirt obscuring my view" she whispered hotly against her ear again before smoothing her hands back down her abdomen and around to her hips. Callie wasn't sure but she thought she felt the soft roll of her hips against her before Arizona stepped back.

Her still reddened skin was bright beneath her pale fingers as Arizona stroked over her heated skin. She palmed a lower curve, lifting it in her hand and giving it a little squeeze. Patting her ass tenderly, she checked the timer. "Fifteen more minutes, Calliope"

Nodding the brunette shifted, adjusting her stance. She jumped when she felt a hand slip between her legs and tap on her inner thigh. "Legs apart" She blushed hard, not so much at the blonde's words but at the fresh wetness she knew those fingers had just slipped through.

Arizona's heart slammed into her chest as she found her fingertips coated with the brunette's essence. Curling her fingers protectively into her palm, she pulled away. Back in the kitchen she gazed at the glistening skin debating with herself, fighting the urge to taste versus the need to maintain her tenuous grasp on her own needs

Tapping a finger against her bottom lip, she closed her eyes. Her body betrayed her as her tongue darted out seemingly of its own volition. The flavor was faint but was enough to weaken her knees and make her want more. Her own core flooded with desire for the Latina in her living room. With a soft groan, she sucked her fingers into her mouth, relishing the tangy and slightly sweet taste of her. Realizing what she was doing, she moved to the sink and quickly washed the temptation away. Bracing her hands on the counter she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Eyes flying open and darting to the clock, she decided the time left would have to be enough for a very quick, very cold shower.

Standing in the freezing water, Arizona groaned as the spray hit her pebbled nipples. Turning her back to the water she let the coolness wash over her. Filling her hands with body wash, she rubbed it into her arms, her breasts, her abdomen, then finally dipped a finger between her folds. The cold water had done nothing to calm her need and her finger quickly found her hardened nub where it peaked out proudly from beneath its hood. Giving in with a quiet groan, she rubbed harder, slipping two fingers deep inside. Within minutes her release crashed over her, hips bucking and a groan ripped from her throat. With a soft sigh, she shut the water off and reached for a fluffy white towel.

Heaving out a breath of relief as the timer sounded, Callie held her position waiting for the blonde to shut it off and let her know what was expected next. She didn't have to wait long as the room soon filled with the crisp and clean scent of jasmine, sandalwood and Arizona. Callie closed her eyes as she breathed in the intoxicating smell that was starting to have a pavlonian affect on her body.

The timer was shut off and her eyes flew open to find Arizona watching her carefully as if waiting to see what she was going to do. They stared at each other for a moment before Arizona offered her a tentative smile. "First session is all done, Calliope. You did really great" Dark eyes darted down at the appearance of her trademark dimples and then further down to take in the tank top and sleep shorts she had changed into before focusing on where her pebbled nipples poked out against the fabric of the tank top. Her mouthwatering cleavage was on full display and Callie bit her lip while tiny butterflies filled her abdomen.

Tilting her head as she watched her, the blonde surpressed a shiver at the evident want in those beautiful brown eyes that now appeared a shade darker. Nipples tightening even more, her breath became shallow. Shaking herself lose from whatever spell the Latina was weaving around her, she smiled again before taking a step closer. Reaching out to untie the bottom of her shirt, Arizona smoothed her hands over the fabric smiling at the tiny gasp that escaped the brunette. "Arms down now" she murmured. "Are you ok?"

Frowning as the Latina nodded, Arizona grew concerned with her silence.

Shaking her arms out, Callie bent to retrieve her pants but yelped when the rough fabric of her jeans scraped over her tender thighs.

"I don't think you will be able to wear those for a few days. Your scrub pants should be ok though." Arizona fought to keep any echo of apology out of her voice "Callie, I know your first instinct will most likely be to put some distance between us but I really need you to stay in this room with me for just a little while. We can watch TV or I have some movies if you would like. I also have some apples and cheese or we can order pizza, whatever you want." Arizona knew she was rambling so she stopped and instead nodded encouragingly at the brunette, a tentative smile on her lips. She really wanted her to stay. After years of only casual hook ups and no serious relationships, other than her friend Teddy, she suddenly found herself craving the ortho doctor's company.

"Um...ok." the brunette cleared her voice before continuing "A pizza and movie sounds good. Would it be ok if I put on some pajamas first?" She was relieved that the peds surgeon wasn't planning on sending her straight to bed. She wasn't sure how she should be feeling right now but she knew she wasn't ready to be alone. What she really wanted was for the blonde to hold her and soothe her aching backside but given this was a punishment and they barely knew each other, she didn't believe it to be an option.

"Oh! Yeah - absolutely! Umm...you can just change in the guest room. I can give you a few minutes of privacy while I order pizza"

Alone in the brightly colored bedroom, Callie hissed as her panties brushed over her tender skin. As soft as the silky material was, her skin burned where it rested against her. Quickly shedding them, she slid on sleep shorts hoping the cotton would feel better against her skin. Tears pricked at her eyes as she discarded those as well. Turning to see her backside in the large mirror over the dresser, she gently fingered the skin that was still a deep red color. Damn, Arizona wasn't kidding when she had denied her "girly hands" comment. She hated to be impressed by the strength of the blonde but she couldn't help it. Donning her long sleep shirt, she winced in anticipation but found the less constricting material didn't hurt nearly as much. Turning to face the mirror, she gave herself a once over before shrugging. The shirt covered her privates if just barely. Her reddened ass was proof enough that there was no real reason to worry about her modesty anymore when it came to Arizona. If she was fine with having her display it during a punishment, she would have to be fine with it being on display as she recovered.

Making her way back in to the living room, she stood uncertainly for a moment until Arizona caught sight of her and grinned, eyes darting to her naked thighs for a brief second before dancing away again.

"So, the pizza is ordered and should be here in about 20 minutes. This time is yours to some extent so I am counting on you to tell me what you need and what you would like to do. I only ask that you eat something, drink some water and stay in this room. Also, I will need you to occasionally let me have a look so I can assess any care you may need. I do have some gel to help with any possible bruising but we will worry about that after we eat. I put some pillows and a blanket and sheet over there so help yourself."

A smile tugged at full red lips as the petite doctor began rambling again. Feeling more like herself, she finally cut in. "Where do you usually sit?" she asked as she wandered a bit looking over the selection of snacks, bottled water and bedding.

"Um...I uh usually sit in that corner of the couch but you go wherever you think you'll be most comfortable"

Picking up a pillow and the folded sheet, Callie headed straight for the spot Arizona had mentioned. Placing her pillow about a foot from the corner, she shook out the sheet then turned to look at her. "Are you coming?"

Confused but willing to let the brunette lead, Arizona stepped past her and sat in her usual spot. Blue eyes widened as she watched Callie prop the pillow up on her thigh, wrap the sheet around her waist then lay face down with her head in Arizona's lap. Dark eyes looked up at her before turning back towards the TV. "This ok?"

Stunned, it took a moment before her trembling fingers brushed the hair from the brunette's face as Callie hummed with contentment. "Yes, whatever you need" she murmured. Handing the Latina the remote control, Arizona blinked back the tears that pricked at her eyes as she slowly stroked her fingers through dark silky hair. Normally after a discipline session, her colleagues would avoid eye contact and as much interaction with her as possible for days, weeks, even months. This, this was more than she had hoped for. She wasn't sure what it was about the ortho doctor but she had known that her avoidance would hurt more. Her distance would have hurt the most. To have her here essentially in her lap though, wanting her touch, that was everything.

* * *

_**Thoughts? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So sorry for the long delay! Thank you for the reviews - they are much appreciated.**_

* * *

She tried to get into the movie Callie had turned on but found her gaze drawn to the woman in her lap as she continued to play in her hair, occasionally massaging her scalp. She was disappointed when the pizza arrived solely because its arrival meant she had to slip out from beneath the brunette, effectively bursting the bubble surrounding them.

Sitting up to reach for a slice of the steaming pizza, Callie winced as her backside connected with the couch. Carefully lowering herself to the floor, she knelt in front of the coffee table and leaned over the firm surface. Arizona kept her face carefully blank even as her eyes danced with amusement when dark eyes darted towards her.

"You might have been right" Callie said before taking a bite of her pizza, her position allowing her sleep-shirt to droop low enough to give the blonde a very tantalizing view of her cleavage.

Arizona struggled to keep her eyes up as she tilted her head and grinned at her "Of course I'm right, but about what specifically?"

Snorting, Callie swallowed her pizza and took a sip of her water. "Humble too" she teased, eyebrows arching up.

"Well, I'm awesome so…" she shrugged, dimples flashing and eyes dropping to the irresistible view.

Callie just stared at her for a minute before her lips slowly parted into a wide breathtaking grin. Arizona nearly choked on the water in her mouth at the site of it. "Maybe you are" she said thoughtfully before turning back to her pizza. "Definitely won't be making the mistake of calling your hands girly again" she said as her eyes met blue again just long enough to throw her a saucy wink.

"Good call, Dr. Torres, especially since that ass of yours is mine at least a few more days"

"Hmmm….at least." this time she bit back the grin before it could break out fully and didn't meet the blonde's astonished gaze.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Arizona was a good way through her second slice before she spoke again. "So Dr. Torres, what do you like to do for fun outside of the hospital?"

"Besides finding reasons for gorgeous women to strip me bare and beat my ass?" she asked, brow raised pointedly in her directions.

Arizona's gaze flicked up to hers before falling away again, wiping her fingers on a napkin she laughed even as her heart fluttered at the compliment. "Not completely bare, but we can rectify that next time if you prefer" This time when she looked up she met and held the brown eyes staring back at her.

The Latina nearly groaned out loud when that vision filled her head. What would it feel like to stand between the blonde's knees and slowly strip all of her own clothes off? To then stretch her naked body across her lap, making herself completely vulnerable? Her nipples tightened at the thought and she felt a tightening in her lower abdomen. Swallowing hard, she tried to remember the course of the conversation.

"I love movies, I love to dance and I love to cook"

"Hmm...I bet your boyfriend loves that, especially the last two." Arizona internally cringed at her lack of smoothness in digging for info about her personal life.

"Well, I never had a boyfriend that really cared that I could dance, but they usually love that I can cook". She took a sip of her wine and eyed the blonde as she visibly struggled to keep the disappointment off of her face. "My last girlfriend was the same".

Blue eyes flew up to meet her own. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'm bisexual. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all!" Arizona shot her a wink before she stood to start clearing the coffee table. Following suit, Callie grabbed their wine glasses and followed her.

"What about you? What do you do outside of work?"

"Well, I can't cook at all so don't expect any home cooked meals here. I like you too much to do that to you" she laughed and Callie grinned. "I also love to dance and run and I love to work in my flower garden. I have a little vegetable garden too but it's just me so it isn't very big."

"And _your_ boyfriend? Does _he_ cook?" Arizona looked up and blushed a little at the mocking tone in Callie's voice. Obviously she had known the blonde had been fishing for info about her relationship status. Crinkling her nose, she shook her head. "No boyfriend here….ewww. I've never gotten past the whole boys are gross stage."

"Mmm" Callie dipped her head in acknowledgement "Girlfriend?"

"Nope, not for a while. So what do you like to cook?"

Following the blonde back into the living room, she couldn't keep her eyes off the sway of her hips and the roundness of the cheeks barely covered by her tiny shorts. "I like to experiment with different recipes. I can make about anything but my favorites are Mexican or Italian. I love both."

"That sounds amazing. You seem quite talented, in and out of the hospital." Arizona smiled at her as she straightened the pillows on the couch then took a seat.

"You have no idea" Callie whispered under her breath

"Before you get comfortable again I probably need to do a check. Would you like something to help with the bruising?"

Taking the tube of gel from her hand, Callie read the directions. Arizona could barely breath as she suddenly had the brunette stretched over her again, her abdomen pressing against the blonde's lap and the underside of her breasts snug against her bare outer thigh. Flipping up her night shirt, Callie exposed her very red backside and handed the tube to her. "Do you mind? I'm not sure where I need it most"

Stunned, the peds surgeon stared down at all of that caramel skin and dark, glossy hair. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she was overwhelmed with so many thoughts and sensations at the same time. She found herself fighting the strong urge to wrap her hand in all of that hair and give it a sharp tug as her other hand delved between her thighs to search out all of the other woman's secrets. She desperately wanted to bare those full breasts that felt so firm against her leg and roll her nipples between her fingers to see what kind of sounds Callie would make.

"Arizona? You ok back there?" the Latina questioned with a smirk

Shaking herself from her daydream, Arizona quickly nodded. "Yeah, yes, I'm fine. Want to finish your movie while I do this?" she handed her the remote again and opened the tube of gel with shaking fingers. Squeezing out a generous amount she began smoothing it gently over the reddened skin near her hip-line, moving from the top down.

Callie hissed at the coolness of the gel but it quickly heated on her skin as Arizona carefully worked it in. She tried to concentrate on the movie but it was no use with the blondes hands on her. Burying her face in the pillow she tried to distract herself from the desire coiling in her abdomen.

"So what happens tomorrow?" she asked, turning her head towards the couch to get a look at the peds surgeon.

"We go to work" Arizona teased, adding more gel to her fingertips. She carefully rubbed it in to the curve of her bottom, fingers barely brushing her thighs.

Callie moaned softly before shooting her a dirty look. "I meant, with my punishment. What happens tomorrow?"

"We decide on a time for you to come to my office so I can do a check then we go from there"

They both fell silent as Arizona continued her administrations, fingers dancing across the crease where the Latina's thigh met her firm ass. She stopped when she felt the ortho surgeon cringe.

"Callie, if this is hurting you more or if you are uncomfortable with me applying the gel in different areas, please tell me and I will stop."

She remained silent even as she turned to look at her, dark eyes peeking over her shoulder. "I guess if you spanked it, you can soothe it" she murmured, voice low and husky as she shifted in her lap.

Arizona's heart fluttered then began beating rapidly in her chest. Trying to maintain her composure, she gave her a quick nod and squeezed the skin beneath her hand gently smiling a little as the other woman gasped softly. Moving down to apply the soothing gel to her sit spots she finally declared her done and tossed the tube onto the nearby table.

"How will I know when I should come back here?" Callie asked, not making any move to get up from her comfortable position.

"We will discuss it tomorrow when I see how red you are. Are you comfortable here? Or would you like to go to bed?"

Callie snuggled in a little deeper. "I like it here if it's ok with you. Are you comfortable?"

Pulling the sheet back up to cover her, she tucked it in around her be carefully of her sore rear-end. "I'm good" she whispered, not resisting the urge to stroke her fingers through her silky tresses. Reaching down she pushed the button that would raise the footrest built in to the front of the sofa and reclined her seat a bit pulling the Latina in a little closer.

"Arizona?" she asked after some time.

"Mmm? Lost in her own head, she had continued to play with the brunette's hair as she watched tv.

"I..uh...wouldn't mind if you wanted to keep rubbing the pain away"

Laughing softly, she slid her other palm beneath the sheet to rest on her heated bare skin.

* * *

_**Anyone still reading this?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews! Happy you are enjoying my story**_

* * *

Callie slid slowly off the couch, careful not to wake the peds surgeon. Making her way into the guest bedroom, she found her phone and keys on the dresser and was relieved the blonde had thought to set them out sometime through the night. Dressing quickly although gingerly, being careful of her still tender skin, Callie packed up her things and crept back down the hall. Stopping in the kitchen, she was thankful for the morning sun that lit the room well enough to see. She quickly started the coffee maker and looked for something to leave a note with before going back into the living room and carefully covering Arizona with the blanket they had shared. Making one more visual sweep of the room, she quietly left making sure to lock the door behind herself.

Arizona stretched as she slowly woke, the scent of coffee too much of a temptation to stay asleep. Looking around it took her a moment to figure out why she was in the living room . "Callie?" her voice echoed in the empty house. Frowning slightly she stood and went in search of her but the guest room was empty and all of her things were gone. Disappointed, she turned to seek out coffee instead. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, she paused remembering she hadn't programmed the auto coffee maker the night before. Smiling, she realized Callie must have done it before she left. Turning to fill her cup, she saw the note propped beside the machine.

Arizona~

I hope you slept okay having me on top of you all night. I mean...well you know what I mean. Anyway, I had fun last night. You know, other than the whole discipline thing. The talking and stuff was nice. Anyway...here is my number. Text me when you want me to meet you today or whatever. I'll see you at work.

Thanks for the pizza and conversation,

Callie

Arizona grinned at the awkward rambling note. Taking her coffee with her, she headed towards the shower. Today was going to be a good one..

As Callie went about her day, she couldn't help but look for the blonde. "Hey, you ok?" Mark questioned. "Uh, yeah..I just have a meeting with Dr. Robbins later but I'm not sure when. Have you seen her today?"

Mark bit back a smirk as he nodded "Yeah, she was in OR 2 about an hour ago. Is today the big day?" he asked, holding the door to the hallway open for her.

"Big day? What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Robbins? Corporal punishment? I can see it now...THE Callie Torress with her hands on her head and her flaming butt on display in plain view of anyone that walks by"

Jaw tightening with anger, Callie turned to glare at him. "Let me tell you something, Mark. First, you know nothing about the topic of the meeting. Second, if I hear you gossiping about this around the hospital, there will be hell to pay." she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "And third, if you ever look at my ass, dressed or not, I will personally see to it that there are never any Sloan offspring for the world to worry about. Comprende?"

Mark's expression floundered between smug and terrified as they stared each other down.

"Hey! Everything ok here?"

Callie turned in surprise at the appearance of the very same blonde doctor she had been searching for. "No..uh...I was just explaining a few things to Dr. Sloan here" she responded, shooting him another warning glare.

"Awesome! Dr. Torres, do you have a few minutes? I was needing to discuss something before your next surgery" Arizona grinned at her, dimples on full display.

Distracted by her smile, Callie forgot all about Mark. Grinning back at Arizona, she nodded and followed her down the hall.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked together to Arizona's office. Opening the door, she waited for Callie to enter before shutting it behind them.

"Have a seat" she cheerfully gestured. Her smile dropped a little as Callie shuffled in front of her desk but didn't sit. "Callie, what's the matter?"

Shooting her a pointed look, eyebrows raised, Callie waited. Arizona stared at her with a puzzled expression until it dawned on her. Embarrassment and amusement warred inside of her but when she saw the glint in the Latina's eyes, she burst out laughing. The Latina couldn't help but giggle herself at the blonde's laughter.

"Um...would you like a pillow? Should we lay on the floor and chat? Would you like to lay across my desk?" she gently teased.

"I think the desk will be fine, thanks. You're planning on taking a look anyway, right?"

"Yes, I can do that." she quickly cleaned off the surface of her desk doing her best to ignore the fluttering in her abdomen and the dryness of her mouth at the thought of having access to her lovely backside again.

Callie stretched across the desk, sighing softly.

"Has it been bad?"

"I haven't been able to sit comfortably all day. I've forgotten a few times and nearly came apart when my ass touched the chair."

"I can apply some more gel if you think that would help" she offered, reaching inside of a drawer.

"Yes, please"

Walking behind the brunette, she swallowed thickly as Callie slowly lowered her scrub pants and the silky pink panties beneath. Arizona bit her lower lip at the sight of the roundness of her backside. Running her hand over the smoothness, she rubbed soothing circles into her still reddened skin. "Thank you for making coffee this morning and for the note. Did you sleep ok last night?" her voice had a teasing lilt to it and Callie grinned. "Yeah, sorry about the awkward wording. It was early and I don't have a filter until about 9am. I slept really great, actually. You are the perfect pillow"

Her heart gave a little thump and Callie grinned when her fingers stilled briefly in their inspection before moving on. "How's the rest of your day been going?"

"I've had better ones but it has little to do with my aching butt. Too much of Mark gives me a headache and he seems to be finding ways to be around me a lot today. I just need some peace and quiet and working with Mark when he's like this then going home to an apartment I share with Christina Yang isn't really conducive to any moments of peace"

"Hmmm...I can imagine" Arizona agreed as she added some gel to her fingertips before applying it to her tender backside. She was very familiar with Christina and couldn't imagine sharing a living space with her. She was very dedicated, but loud, arrogant and aggressive.

Callie moaned softly as slender hands worked their magic. She fell silent as her core fluttered and clenched every time Arizona got close to her now dampened folds as her hands caressed every inch of her inflamed cheeks and thighs.

Arizona was lost in her thoughts for a little bit until she sensed the change in the woman beneath her. Instantly, desire flooded her body and she could feel her nipples tense in response. "Callie, breathe" her voice was low and husky as she paused in her ministrations.

Dark eyes popped open as the Latina realized she had been arching up into her touch and waiting for more. Rolling her eyes at herself she released a self deprecating chuckle. "You are so good at that I forgot where I was for a second"

Patting one round cheek before stepping away, Arizona grinned. "I seem to have that effect on people." she teased.

Blushing lightly even as she grinned, Callie stood and pulled her pants back up. "So, Dr. Robbins, what's the verdict?"

Moving behind her desk, she smiled back at her. "I don't believe you are ready for more today. You are more tender than I expected and still pretty red." She opened a drawer and pulled out another tube of gel and a sheet of paper. " I can send some gel home with you if you would like so that you can get some rest tonight?"

Callie watched her as she wrote on the form in her hand, considering. Finishing, Arizona looked up with an expectant smile. "I need you to read over and sign and date this form, once for yesterday and again for today. It basically says that I administered your first session and inspection and maintained professionalism and did not make you uncomfortable in any way outside of the parameters of the discipline as outlined."

"Sounds very legal." she mused as she took the pen and signed the form.

"Yep. It basically protects the board and I against any allegations and you against any sexual advances" she winked.

Her pulse soared at the quiet "damn" that slipped from between Callie's full lips as dark eyes lifted to meet hers.

Quickly looking away to hide her reaction, she picked up the paper and stood to file it, her back to the Latina. "Alright." she said overly cheerfully as she turned back "What did you decide about the gel?"

Callie bit her lip before responding "I actually was wondering…" she paused

"Go ahead...what's your question?" Arizona encouraged

"If I promised to make you a fabulous dinner would you consider letting me come over and hang out with you tonight? And you could apply the gel?"

Shocked, the blonde sat down slowly and leaned back, confusion etched into her features.

"Nevermind. It's fine, that was probably weird. I'll take the gel" she reached for it but a slender pale hand darted out to cover hers.

"No! That actually sounds amazing. I get fed and you get a little peace" Arizona swallowed down all of her reservations "I just….nevermind. You are more than welcome to spend the night again. I promise to be much quieter than Christina and not nearly as annoying as Mark" her dimples deepening as she grinned up at her.

Smiling with relief, Callie's body relaxed. "Great! 7 ok?"

Arizona nodded in agreement just as the Latina's phone rang. Gesturing that she should stay and finish the call, Callie just nodded.

Opening her door, Arizona slipped out into the hallway, nearly colliding with Mark Sloan. Having a confident idea of why he might be hanging out near her office after overhearing the end of his and Callie's earlier conversation, she frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Dr. Sloan, can I help you?"

His normally tan face paled slightly as he stammered over a response. "Uh...I was just..I um...have you seen Dr. Torres? I need her for a consult" Grinning at his supposed recovery, his smile slowly fell at the icy look in her eyes. He had been to see Arizona several times over the last few years and he knew that look pretty well.

"I believe the proper procedure for a consult is to have Dr. Torres paged." She folded her arms over her chest as she stared coldly at him. "You know, Dr. Sloan, it's been a while since you and I have met together. I have an opening today at 4. I will see you in the conference room on the 3rd floor. Don't be late."

His skin took on an ashen look even as he tried to give her a confident looking smile. "Today at 4? Uh..I think I'm scheduled to…"

Turning, Arizona walked the other direction, calling over her shoulder "Your schedule just changed. Conference room at 4. Don't make me look for you"

"Well, fuck" he muttered under his breath, hands on his hips as he watched her walk away.

Smirking to herself, Arizona headed to meet the board with a proposition in mind regarding the hospitals main man-whore.

* * *

_**I have a pretty good idea of what is headed Mark's way but thought I would ask you all for your opinions. What kind of punishment do you think Mark deserves?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know most of you didn't care about the Mark part but I wrote it anyway because he just needed to be put in check and Arizona didn't have any bricks handy ;) Does anyone else watch GA reruns and want to vomit when they see Callie and Penny together? Anyway, thank you for reading and for the reviews - they keep me motivated! No discipline for Callie in this chapter but I needed to develop their friendship a bit. Next chapter = next session!**_

* * *

Callie had spent the morning uneasy with her own feelings and annoyed with Mark but after spending just a little bit of time with Arizona, she found she was having a hard time keeping a smile off her face. There was just something about the other doctor that made her happy and grounded despite the fact she was currently her disciplinarian. She had honestly enjoyed their conversation both the night before and today and couldn't wait to spend more time with her tonight. She had felt a connection with other men and women before but never this quickly or intense.

Scrubbing out from her last surgery, she mentally started making a list of items she would need to pick up for dinner. It was shortly after 4 so she had plenty of time to prepare and shop. Pushing her way back into the hallway, she was slightly surprised not to find Mark there waiting on her. "This day is getting even better" she smiled. Walking past the 3rd floor conference room, she looked in confusion at the line of nurses out the door and down the hall, each tugging off their ID's and slipping them in their pockets. Curious, she glanced in the room then did a double take before freezing in her tracks.

(_Slightly earlier)_

"Dr. Sloan" Arizona said calmly as she held the door open for him, pointedly looking at her watch. "You are six minutes late."

Giving her an arrogant smile, he moved past her into the conference room turning to look down at her. "I am a surgeon, Dr. Robbins. I don't have time for frivolous conversations or silly little discipline sessions" he pronounced will false bravado. He smirked down at her even while going a little pale at the look on her face which was cold and unflinching. He didn't really like the glint of smugness in those blue depths either. His buttocks clenched, his body already anticipating the pain he knew was coming his way.

"Have a seat, Dr. Sloan, while you still can" she shot out. His face went even paler as he turned to find 3 male members of the board sitting at the conference table.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Dr. Jennings stood "Dr. Sloan, it has come to our attention that several complaints have been made over the last few years regarding your behavior towards the women that work and visit this hospital. While none of them on their own have been substantial enough to warrant action, when we look at them as a whole a very disturbing pattern becomes obvious. We are aware that Dr. Robbins likes to offer our employees choices regarding repercussions for bad or irresponsible behavior so, with respect to that" he nodded in Arizona's direction "we will do the same. But first a demonstration"

Mark watched on in confusion as Arizona opened the door to admit three female nurses, collecting their ID's at the door and placing them in her pocket. Recognizing the nurses, Mark grinned lecherously, confident that they would be in his court. After all, how could they resist? These were nurses he teased and flirted with often.

"Dr. Sloan do you know these nurses?"

"I do!" he said enthusiastically, shooting them a wink

"You have worked with all of them often?"

"Yes, we work great together" hands on his hips, he grinned at them thinking he was going to score later with at least one of them.

Picking up the phone, Dr. Jennings spoke into it "Carrie, please page Dr. Webber and Dr. Hunt to the 3rd floor conference room". Hanging up the phone, he turned back to Dr. Sloan. "Ok. While we wait for the other doctors, I would like you to tell me the names of the three nurses in front of you."

Mark froze as he stared at Dr. Jennings. Moving closer, Arizona leaned against the wall and smiled at the nurses before looking to Sloan for his answer. His gaze shifted to her and his face held a bit of a pleading look. Nodding slightly toward the Board Chairman, she indicated he should answer him.

"Dr. Sloan? Do you know the names of these nurses?"

"Uh...Carrie? And uh...Tracy? Beth?"

The nurses all folded their arms across their chests and glared at him.

"Ladies...are any of you Carrie, Tracy or Beth?" When they all three shook their heads, he continued. "Let's make this a little easier, shall we? Dr. Sloan please tell me one personal thing about these women. One fact that is not visible."

Mark began to look a little panicked as his eyes swept over the women before him. Raking his eyes over them, he frantically searched his memory for anything about these nurses. Finally he blurted out "She has a kid!"

Dr. Jennings cocked his head with interest "Really? Which one?"

Pointing out the one with the widest hips, Mark grinned "Her. At least one, maybe two kids"

"And you know this because?"

"We work together and I've heard her talk about them obviously"

Staring at him in disbelief, Dr. Jennings finally turned to the nurse in question

"Do you have any children? Nieces, nephews, any children you would talk about?" Anna shook her head, anger evident in her eyes "No, Dr. Jennings, I don't."

"Dr. Jennings, I am a surgeon focused on my patients. I can't be expected to remember everything the nurses prattle on about during surgery"

A knock at the door interrupted the questions and Sloan turned with relief until he saw Chief Webber enter.

"Dr Jennings! Good to see you again. I didn't realize you stayed after our meeting earlier." he nodded at the other board members and smiled at Dr. Robbins and the three nurses. Finally turning to Dr. Sloan, his face turned stern as his gaze swept over the room. "What's going on? Do we have a problem here?"

"Thanks for coming, Richard. We are working something out right now and I thought you might be able to help me with a demonstration. "

"Sure. What can I do to help?'

"Do you know these nurses, Dr. Webber?"

"Of course. I work with Anna, Irene, and Holly quite frequently. They are wonderful nurses, conscientious, hard working, compassionate. Is there some kind of problem?"

"Not with these women, no. Could you please indulge me sir and tell me one personal thing about each of these women that you have garnered from working with them?"

"Well, let's see. Anna is married to Rick who is an anesthesiologist, they recently moved out of their apartment and into a house nearby." Anna smiled and nodded at him. " Irene here is our resident baker, she is the one always putting cakes in the 2nd floor break room. She says baking relaxes her and we all benefit from that" Richard grinned as Irene beamed.

"Blueberry cake today sir"

Arching a brow in acknowledgment, he moved on. "Holly hasn't worked here as long, maybe a few years but she got into nursing because she spent her teenage years helping to take care of her grandmother and discovered she enjoyed helping others. She loves to bicycle in her free time"

The three women lit up as he mentioned each one of them and gave accurate descriptions.

"Thank you, Dr. Webber, you are free to go or may stay if you wish"

"I think I'm going to stay and see how this turns out" he declared, going to stand by Arizona as Dr. Hunt entered casting a confused look behind him.

As a similar demonstration was held with him listing several details about each nurse, Dr. Jennings finally turned back to Mark. "Would you agree that Dr. Hunt and Dr. Webber are busy surgeons who focus fully on their patients?"

Looking miserable, Mark nodded.

"Ok, Dr. Sloan, this is how this is going to go…"

* * *

Callie stood in stunned disbelief as she watched Arizona slip out of the room and pull her away.

"What on earth is going on?" she questioned, heart thudding as Arizona's hand wrapped around her own, tugging her down the hall.

"Well, let's just say Mark is getting what he deserves from the women who deserve to give it to him. See you at 7" she smiled, throwing her a saucy wink as she dropped her hand and strode away.

It didn't take much longer before Callie heard the entire story as news carried from nurse to nurse in the halls of the hospital. Walking into the locker room she couldn't keep the grin off her face as Christian crowed about what was happening on the same floor.

"His ass is going to be bright red! I doubt he ever hits on a nurse again!" she laughed.

"Oh man" Alex said "I can't name all the nurses but at least I treat them with respect. I can't believe the board is letting the nurses paddle him!"

"Not just paddle him! They each get 3 shots and if he can't tell them their names, they each get 3 more! This is better than a Christmas bonus! The man whore is finally going down!" Christina smirked gleefully.

Callie felt a little bad for Mark but at the same time she admired Arizona for her creativity and knew Mark's behavior had been building up to this for awhile. It did seem a little odd that this happened the same day that Mark had been following her around hoping for a peek of her own reddened ass though. A sudden thought came to her that made her freeze for just a moment after putting her shirt on. Had Arizona heard their conversation earlier? Is that why this was happening now? Shaking her head at her own silliness still didn't tamper the thrill that streaked through her at the thought.

Callie was packing up everything she would need and debating what to wear when she received a text.

_Going for a run. Left the key under the mat. If I'm not back, please make yourself at home. :) ~A_

Smiling, she texted a quick response before shaking her head at the nerves making her tummy flutter. Deciding casual would be the best option, she quickly changed into a pair of light grey leggings and a green off the shoulder over sized shirt.

Callie let herself into the blonde's home, setting her bags on the table before taking a deep breath and looking around. She loved the smell of her home, it was a mix of jasmine, sandalwood, and Arizona. Taking another deep breath, she laughed at herself and turned to the kitchen.

Checking her watch, Arizona dug deep and sprinted the rest of the way back to her house. Her face lit up when she saw the ortho surgeons car in her driveway. Shaking her limbs out as she climbed the front steps, she quietly slipped inside.

Callie looked like she had gotten there early, as she already had something bubbling in a pan. Arizona watched as she gave it a quick stir before turning back to the cutting board. Her eyes fastened on her swaying hips as she danced along to the music she had turned on. The leggings she wore clung to her lower half, emphasizing the length of her shapely legs and thighs while her off the shoulder top gave an intriguing view of the curve of her neck and her caramel skin. Arizona's slowing heart rate increased again at the easy and graceful way she moved and she had to force herself not to press against her so that she could experience it up close. She bit back a moan as the Latina rolled her hips but apparently wasn't successful as dark eyes immediately flew up to meet hers. A wide smile appeared on Callie's face at the sight of her in her tight shorts and sports bra, skin glistening with sweat.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in! How long have you been standing there?" her eyes narrowed playfully.

Arizona bit her lip before grinning. "Long enough to understand why your boyfriends love that you cook"

A brow raised high, Callie laughed self consciously a little before dipping her head in acknowledgement. "I love to dance while I cook. Most of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it. Give me some good music and I just can't help but dance along."

"I think I may have to invest in a good sound system if you plan on coming again so I can have dinner and a show"' she teased

Callie laughed and turned back to the stove to check on the food. "Are you propositioning me, Dr. Robbins?"

"Peace and quiet for you, dinner and a show for me? Sign me up!" she moved closer, leaning against the refrigerator to get a closer look at what the Latina was making.

Callie's eyes darted to where a bead of perspiration traveled down the blonde's chest to disappear beneath her purple sports bra. She had an instant desire to trace the same path with her tongue, tasting the saltiness of her skin as she writhed beneath her. Clenching her thighs together she forced her eyes up to meet blue, noticing the darker shade immediately. Not able to stop herself, her eyes dropped again and she watched in fascination as the blondes nipples stiffened beneath the spandex top into two tight nubs.

Holding still as Callie looked her fill, Arizona had a good idea what had caught her attention and knew she was playing with fire. The pull from the woman in front of her was so strong but this was a situation that absolutely could go no further given the circumstances.

"I uh…" Callie cleared her throat and tried again "I hope you don't mind I started without you. I wanted to get this done in case you were starving"

"No, not at all! Make yourself at home" she responded, voice huskier than before "What are we having?"

"Chicken Piccata, it's one of my specialties"

"Well, it's already starting to smell amazing. I can't wait to taste it" Turning away, she reached in the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water "I'm going to go take a quick shower." She said, taking a long drink before lowering it again "Hey, do you need any help? Because I can shower later"

"Funny, I was just about to ask if _you _needed any help" she teased, hip checking the blonde before throwing her a saucy wink. Arizona choked on the water she was drinking before blushing cutely and giggling, relieved to have the sexual tension broken. Callie couldn't help but pause to admire the view and she felt her heart clench. Damn she was beautiful. She couldn't believe she'd wasted so much time not knowing this gorgeous woman before her. Her joyous laughter was contagious and Callie couldn't help but join in.

"Alright, pretty lady, you keep on laughing. I'm going to shower and then I'll be back to see if you need any help" Arizona said, disappearing with a wave.

* * *

Callie froze as a low moan came from the woman across from her. She watched intently as dark lashes fluttered against pale skin as Arizona savored every flavor on her tongue.

"My god, Callie. That is delicious" she moaned again appreciatively. "The sauce is incredible. Who taught you how to cook?"

She looked up when her question was met with silence to find the brunette still staring. "Callie? Are you ok?" her voice was tentative.

Finally breaking out of her trance, the Latina nodded. "Um...what?"

"This is fabulous. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Oh, um, I picked it up here and there." she said, taking a bite of her own.

"My abula and I used to cook together and I also picked up some things from my family's chef" she cringed even as the words left her mouth.

"You're family had a chef?" she asked, taking another bite and moaning again.

Callie clenched her thighs together in response. "Um...yes. We had a chef and a housekeeper. So where did you grow up?"

They talked for a little while about their backgrounds and she was relieved when Arizona didn't seem to be fazed by the notion that her family had quite a bit of money. Relaxing, she began smiling smugly with each little moan and sign that escaped the gorgeous peds surgeon.

"Are you able to tell me anything about what was going on with Mark earlier?"

"Unfortunately, I can't discuss other people's discipline sessions although I'm sure you will hear all about it from the nurses." Arizona tried to hide her smirk

"I did hear some. I can't believe they opened the blinds on the conference room!" she snickered

Arizona bit back a laugh at the memory of Mark's face when the nurses exposed him. The conference room had two fully glass walls with blinds that could be open or shut with a touch of a button.

Callie's look turned thoughtful as she took a sip of her wine. "So what happens if someone you are dating gets in trouble at work? Does it still go to you? Or does it go to someone else?"

"It's never happened before" Arizona said, tensing slightly at the question.

"Because they don't get in trouble? Or because you don't date people at work?"

"Generally speaking, I haven't dated anyone from work. At least not at this hospital"

"So, hypothetically, what would happen?"

"I would have to check, but I believe it would still go to me although I think the board would want a member present for the inspections to ensure I was actually following through."

Internally cringing, Callie nodded. "And the document I signed today? How would that work?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I suppose in a situation like that I would need to declare a relationship beforehand and each party would have to sign additional paperwork."

Tilting her head and watching her carefully, she hesitated before asking her next question "And if you started dating during?"

Sitting back in her chair, her eyes turned sorrowful even as her voice softened. "That can't happen, Callie. That's exactly what that document you signed today is for"

Nodding her head, she lowered her head to hid her disappointment, pushing her food around her plate thoughtfully.

Finally looking back up, she said "Can I ask you something else?"

Learning her lesson from the last time, Arizona hesitated and took a sip of wine before smiling at her. "You can _ask_"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Callie searched her face before asking "Earlier when I asked to come and make you dinner, why did you seem so stunned?"

Swallowing the very last bite of her delicious chicken, Arizona took another sip of wine as she sat back in her chair. Drawing her knees up beneath her chin, she leaned her chin against them as she thought about her answer. "I guess I was just surprised. Pleasantly surprised, but still surprised. I mean, I don't have a lot of friends at the hospital mainly because of the discipline thing. We all usually work well together but people don't usually want to hang out with me. Especially after I discipline them, especially while I am disciplining them. Also why I don't normally date co-workers" she paused to tilt her head and study the brunette "Why don't you hate me, Callie? You can still barely sit and I'm going to do that to you twice more over the next week."

Reaching for the blonde she covered a slim hand where it rested over her knee. "I screwed up Arizona. I didn't do my job and it could have had horrible consequences for the patient. But instead I get to take lessor consequences. Do they hurt? Yes. Will they kill me? No. Will I learn my lesson? Yes. Is any of that your fault? No. You are doing it so that I don't suffer lasting consequences. Protecting every other doctor from someone like Stark shouldn't mean you give up your own happiness." she squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Besides, don't you get it? I have a lot of respect and admiration for you. You are smart, funny, sweet and incredibly talented. It also doesn't hurt that you are drop dead gorgeous" she teased with a wink causing the blonde to burst out laughing.

"You are pretty amazing, Calliope" she said quietly, dimples still popping.

"Yes I am" Callie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet "but my backside is on fire so how about you help me cleanup the kitchen so you come rub some of that amazing gel on my amazing ass?"

* * *

_**Like I said...nothing really hot and steamy in this chapter but things heat up again in the next one ;) I would love feedback if you wouldn't mind leaving a review. Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter was a little harder to write. I know where I want to go with this story and how i want to get there but it's sometimes hard to get in down in writing. Reserving the right to edit this more :) Anyway, thanks for all of your great comments. They help keep me motivated! Please let me know what you think of this chapter...**_

* * *

"Hey there" Arizona grinned as Callie came up beside her. "Are you headed to lunch?"

"Yeah, I thought if you weren't busy maybe we could eat together?"

Looking up into dark eyes, her grin grew softer. "I would love to, Calliope. Want to sit with your friends or head back to my office?"

Callie hesitated before answering.

"It's ok if you'd rather not have everyone see you hanging out with me" the blonde said gently.

"Yeah, no. That isn't the issue. " Callie laughed "I'm trying to decide if I want to share you. I mean, share your company." she fumbled.

Arizona was silent as she let that thought wash over her, trying to tamp down the fluttering of her heart deep inside her chest.

"What were you're plans? Were you going to stay in the cafeteria or head back to your office?"

Grabbing a tray, the blonde fell in line. "I never have any intention of staying here although I'm always open to the possibility." she grinned.

"It would be kind of fun to torture Mark a little more by having you sit with us although I don't think he'll actually be doinng much sitting. I'm surprised he didn't take the day off" Callie murmured low enough that only Arizona could hear, amusement evident in her voice..

Arizona laughed before biting her lip and turning to her with a mock stern look. "Dr. Torres, don't make me extend your sessions."

"Yes ma'm" Callie responded immediately although not looking chastised in the least.

"Between us, a day off was not an option for Dr. Sloan." she murmured back.

"Oohhh" Callie whispered then grinned again, letting her eyes drift over the blonde doctor. "So...your office?" she questioned as she reached ahead of her and paid for both of their lunches before sauntering away.

Mouth opening and shutting quickly, Arizona just stared after her until the person in line behind her cleared their throat impatiently.

* * *

Arizona sighed softly before sitting back.

"Full?" Callie questioned with a smirk at where she was slumped dejectedly in her seat.

"Actually, no. It wasn't bad but not very filling either. I could really go for a nice steak and some potatoes" she said with a little pout.

"I make amazing steak and potatoes. How about I make that for you the next time I come hangout at your place?" she wiped her fingers on a napkin and took a drink of her water.

"Really? That would be awesome! I have a nice grill out back that I've hardly ever used" Callie laughed as Arizona's face lit up with anticipation.

"I'd really love to actually. It's nice to cook for someone who appreciates it rather than snarfing it down on their way out the door"

"Christina?"

"Yep."

"Ok!" She pushed herself up and started clearing their mess. "Are you ready to get this over with, Dr. Torres?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting all day for this moment. Take your time" she teased with a wink.

"Very funny. Alright, drop them and bend over"

"Did you want me to cough too?"

Ignoring that comment and the racing of her heart, Arizona stepped behind her. "Hmmm...only a little pink. Much better than yesterday" Her cool fingers skimmed over smooth skin before she took a step back and shoved her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. "Looks like I will be seeing you tonight at around 7"

Callie bit her lip as she stood and pulled her pants up. "Oh..um...tonight? Is there anyway I can talk you into changing it to tomorrow?"

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she studied her face for a minute. "There would have to be a really good reason. Really, really good reason, Dr. Torres. Like life or death reason. "

"I uh...have a thing tonight...a family thing. What about moving it until later? Could I come by around 9?"

The blonde's head tilted to the side as she considered the request. "Ok. You have until 9pm, Calliope. Don't be late"

* * *

Arizona fluffed the pillows on her couch again before sitting down with a huff. It was 9:18 and there was no sign of Callie. Feelings of irritation knowing that this would require her to further extend her discipline and hurt for being stood up warred within her . Just then the lights of a car pulling into her driveway flashed against her living room window.

"Finally" she muttered, waiting sullenly on the sofa until the frantic knock sounded at her door. Stomping to it, she jerked it open, angry blue eyes meeting pleading brown.

"I am so, so sorry. My phone died and I lost track of time. I am so sorry. My dad kept introducing me to people and….."

Callie continued to talk but the words were no longer registering in Arizona's mind. The Latina was wearing a strapless form fitting red dress with a plunging neckline that was just this side of decent. Her delectable cleavage was on display, and the material hugged her curves lovingly. Arizona's heart raced and her mouth went dry at the beauty of the woman before her. Finally tearing her eyes from her curves, they dropped down to take in muscular thighs. Oh fuck, she was in trouble. This woman was the definition of sex on a stick. She could barely breathe at all of that exposed caramel colored skin . The dress ended mid-thigh and Arizona felt her knees weaken as she watched her muscles move and, oh damn, her heels. Red stilettos that had to be at least 4 inches high and made her legs look a mile long. Desire streaked rampantly through her body quickly followed by a feeling she didn't want to dissect. This wasn't family time attire, this was date attire.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice had gone soft and uncertain

Blinking a few times, Arizona finally met her eyes again. "You're late" she pronounced with a low voice laced with anger. Clearing her throat, she folded her arms across her chest still trying to shake herself loose from the pounding demand inside her to touch and taste.

"I'm so sorry. How can I fix this?"

"What were you doing?"

"My dad needed me to go with him to a reception at one of his hotels. Please, can I come in?" she asked taking a tentative step closer.

Arizona was shocked to realize the woman was still standing on her porch. Stepping back, she waved her in, shutting the door behind her. "Do you have a bag?"

"I..uh...I left my bag in the guest room last time I was here. It has what I need."

"Fine. Let's get started"

"Um...should I go change?"

Arizona let her gaze rake over her one more time as her mind raced, images of the brunette bent over her couch with that dress hiked up around her hips and those shoes. Oh damn. No, the shoes would definitely have to go or there was no way she herself would get through this. She just couldn't resist the temptation of that dress though.

"Nope. You would have had time to change if you had been here at 9 but you weren't so I guess we work around the dress. Lose the shoes though."

Turning to walk away she was stopped when Callie reached out and grasped her hand. "Arizona, I really am sorry. I would never intentionally leave you waiting. I just...I just want to make sure that you and I are ok" she whispered, her hand gesturing between them.

Arizona's heart fluttered at the knowledge that Callie cared enough to check. That whatever this was between them meant enough to her to worry. Giving a quick nod, she gave her a small smile. "We're ok, Calliope. I'm going to have to add a few swats, but you and I are ok"

Callie smiled back, relief evident on her face. Squeezing her hand before she let it go, she leaned against the wall so that she could remove her shoes. "I am so glad to be out of those" she groaned, rubbing her toes. "Maybe I could get some gel rubbed on them tonight too" she teased.

Arizona shot her a narrow eyed playful glare before opening a drawer and pulling out the wooden hairbrush with the large oval head. "I won't promise that but I will promise to make you forget about your toes." she quipped.

Callie took one look at the brush and went a little pale. "Do I uh...aren't there supposed to be 3 options to choose from?"

"Not tonight, Dr. Torres. Actions have consequences" she winked "I choose tonight"

Nodding she watched in silence until Arizona turned to her expectantly.

Biting her lip, Callie hesitated as she stood in front of the coffee table Arizona was sitting on. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask"

"I just wondered….have you ever liked it? Spanking someone?" Arizona looked up at her hesitant grin, measuring the familiar question against appropriate responses.

"Does it matter?" she asked softly deciding to keep with the script.

"I think it might" Callie responded, voice a tad lower than normal. Dark eyes gazed into ocean blue, a conversation taking place between them without any words needed. Finally breaking the spell, Arizona looked away and let out a little breath.

"Are you ready?"

Moving until she was mere inches from Arizona's knees, Callie reached down for the hem of her dress. She watched the blonde carefully as she worked the dress up until it was above her hips, exposing the sinful black lace panties she wore beneath.

Fuck. That's the only word that Arizona's brain could come up with as she watched that red material slide up muscular thighs before her gaze fell on panties that were ever more risque' than the last pair. Fuck. Double fuck. Her tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips as her clit pulsed merrily away at the sight.

A blush turned her cheeks pink and she turned her head and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as Callie slowly slid that lace down exposing herself. She tried not to look, truly she did. She tried desperately to pull her mind out of the gutter but it was impossible. Every cell of her body craved contact with all of that glorious bare skin in front of her.

"Thank.." she had to stop to clear her throat "thank you, Dr. Torres. Can you please tell me why you are getting a spanking today?"

Callie stood mesmerized by the desire etched into the blondes' every feature. She had never seen so much heat and need directed at her before even with the blonde's attempts to hide it. Normally she would be smiling smugly and shooting a wink at anyone that looked at her with a fraction of what she found in Arizona's eyes. This was different though because her own body was responding just as intently.

"Calliope?"

"I uh...I forgot for a moment that I am a doctor and that patients trust me every day with their lives. I forgot and I put a patient at risk."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres. You can go ahead and bend over the couch"

"Arizona? I mean, Dr. Robbins?" she asked, also feeling the need to use professional names in this situation.

"Yes?"

"I understand that my lateness forfeits my right to choose the implement used, and that my discipline will be extended tonight. I was wondering though if I still have the option of choosing the sofa or your lap?"

Arizona stared at her, surprised by the request although knew she shouldn't be. "Yes, you can choose"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Callie's cheeks flushed as she answered, "I would like your lap then please"

There was a long moment of silence as they looked at each other, both searching for answers to unasked questions in the other woman's eyes. Finally nodding, Arizona stood and grabbed the large towels stacked nearby. Spreading one on the floor in front of the table, she sat back down and draped the other over her knees. Patting her lap, she looked at Callie. "Feet and hands on the floor at all times. No kicking, and no reaching back, ok?"

Flushing red even as her core clenched, Callie nodded before carefully lowering herself down.

Raising her knee slightly to help the brunette get in the right position, Arizona shifted until she was comfortable and Callie's bare behind was where she needed it to be.

Hands on the ground, Callie blushed hard imagining all that was exposed to the blue eyed gaze in this position. There was almost a delicious edge to the humiliation though because of whose lap she was spread across.

Arizona brought a slender hand down on her firm backside feeling a small thrill at the skin that lightened before turning a pale pink. "So pretty" she murmured quietly.

Callie's head turned her way but before she could ask what she had said, Arizona's hand came down on her other cheek causing her to gasp and her head to fall back down. Her hand quickly found a steady rhythm as it methodically covered every inch of her ass before moving to the sit spots at the top of her thighs.

She tried to hold still but it was nearly impossible with the fire being lit on and beneath her skin. Her clit throbbed with the slap of the other doctor's hand against her tender skin and she moaned at the intensity of both the pleasure and the pain.

"Shh..you're doing really well, Calliope." Arizona praised as she stopped to rub her backside soothingly. "Warm up is over. I'm going to start with the brush now" Callie nodded even as she tensed. "Relax, Callie. It will be better if you relax"

Her snort turned into a sob as the brush met her skin with a firm smack. "Fuck" she gasped as Arizona picked up the same rhythm as before. Moaning again as her clit throbbed mercilessly, she pressed against the blonde's thigh seeking for relief of any kind. Her hips bucked in between swats as she grinded against Arizona but her position kept her from getting any direct contact where she desperately needed it.. It barely registered when her dress shifted enough that her breasts fell free and bare beneath her until the cool air of the room caressed her stiff and aching peaks. Lifting one hand up to try and yank her dress down to cover them inadvertently pressed her hips tighter against Arizona's thigh and a groan was ripped from her throat as her body convulsed with pleasure, her orgasm washing over her. She gasped out the blonde's name as she collapsed back across her knees.

Arizona froze for just a moment as she felt Callie struggling. Rubbing soothing circles against her she whispered comforting words and waited for her to still before she resumed the spanking. It was only seconds later that she felt the warm wetness seeping through the towel and on to her bare thigh. Her swing faltered as she bit back a moan of her own as the warmth spread over her skin. Recovering quickly, she let the brush fall again and again almost in tandem with the desire rushing through her.

Callie was openly crying now, begging for relief of one kind or another. Finally the brush slowed and then stilled. Arizona pulled her up and into her arms where she held her tightly on her lap, one hand weaving through her hair as the other stroked her bare back.

Straddling her thighs and burying her face in the curve of her neck, Callie continued to cry silently even as she desperately tried to cover her breasts before the blonde noticed what had happened. Her tears slowly dried and Arizona tried to pull back but Callie refused to let her go.

"Calliope?" her voice tinged with equal parts of amusement and sympathy "You need to stand in the corner now, ok? Then we'll be all done for tonight"

"I can't"

"Sure you can. You've done so well! The corner is nothing compared to what you just did"

"I really can't" she shook her head adamantly

Arizona's voice turned stern as she forced her to look at her. "Dr. Torres"

"Arizona, my dress…it isn't covering everything"

Confused Arizona just looked at her. Callie blushed again as she realized how very exposed she was. Her panties had been kicked off at some point and she was now sitting bare assed and straddling the blondes legs which meant her most intimate parts were completely open if Arizona were to look down. In addition to that, her breasts were nearly bare, nipples still pebbled tightly above the top of her dress.

"I mean..there's been a wardrobe malfunction" she bit her lip as she sat and watched realization replace the confusion and bright blue eyes turn midnight. Callie swallowed thickly forgetting to breath.

Arizona's body throbbed with need. She wanted desperately to strip that dress off of her and push her onto the couch so that she could taste and explore every inch of her amazing body. She closed her eyes at the images that she couldn't tamp down. Callie writhing beneath her, calling her name, her face buried between those muscular thighs. Fuck.

Callie took advantage of her closed eyes to ease back enough to raise her dress. Standing, she took a step back. Arizona's eyes flew open and Callie took one look at the predatory gleam in them and retreated to the corner. Making sure her ass wasn't covered by the dress, she put her hands on her head and slid her legs apart. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the beat of her heart and she could feel the wetness on her thighs as she tried to smother the need building inside of her.

Even without the heels the sight of the Latina in the corner was almost too much with that amazing dress around her waist. Arizona couldn't help but wander closer and stroke her hands over her hips. Leaning in she whispered in her ear "I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll be right back. Be good, ok?"

Callie's eyes fluttered shut and she bit back a moan before nodding.

An hour later, after both women had calmed down and the Latina had donned her sleep shirt, Callie reclaimed her favorite spot on the couch as Arizona smoothed soothing gel over her backside. "I think you're more red than last time" she whispered with a tiny amount of regret.

"I was late" she whispered, eyes closed as she enjoyed the other woman's touch.

"Mmm...yes, you were." she agreed "You looked really pretty tonight Calliope."

A smile lit up her face and Arizona grinned at the sight of it. "Thank you" she said before growing quiet again, studying the blonde's face thoughtfully. Callie hesitated before turning to look at her more fully. "You know it doesn't just hurt, right? "

Her fingers stilled on her skin "What do you mean?"

"You have to know, to have seen, that my reaction to you…..to the discipline, its not just pain" she whispered.

Smiling softly, she began smoothing her hand over her skin again as she thought about what she had said. She did know, she had seen the evidence, had felt the pull.

Biting her lip, she spoke softly "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe? Not tonight though. I just wanted to make sure you knew. It's not just pain." she quietly murmured before lowering her head back to the pillow and snuggling closer.

Nodding her head in understanding, Arizona gave her a little squeeze. "Thank you, Calliope."

* * *

_**Alright...suggestions?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've missed our girls :) Thank you for all of your comments. I love reading them. **_

* * *

"Hey, Mer, wait up!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Meredith smiled as Callie jogged to catch up with her.

"What's up, Callie?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find a copy of the employee handbook? I've been looking on the website and can't seem to find it."

"Hmm...I'd ask a desk nurse. They know where everything is."

Shooting her a grin, she turned around and hustled back the way she came "Thanks, Mer!"

"Torres"

"What do you want, Mark?" Callie asked, not in the mood for her lecherous friend

"I haven't seen you around much lately. Are you hiding out or something?"

"Hiding out? No, I've been busy Mark. By the way, hows your ass?" she smirked, not taking her eyes off the tablet in front of her.

"My ass is perfect as usual" he smirked, even while subconsciously reaching to rub the still tender skin. "How's yours? Want me to rub some soothing cream on it?"

"My ass is none of your business" she retorted, scrolling through the screen

"You asked about mine!" he peeked over her shoulder trying to see what was so fascinating but Callie quickly angled it away.

"Yep, but you made your ass everyone's business." growling with frustration, her eyes flicked up to his as she shut the screen off. "Seriously though, how you doing?" as annoying as Mark could be he was still her friend.

"Fine. Getting ready to head into surgery. You?"

"I have another surgery at 1. You haven't seen Dr. Robbins have you?"

Mark flinched a little at the other doctors name before his eyes narrowed. "Why? Have you not had a session with her yet?"

"Mark, that's really none of your business. That's not even why I'm looking for her. I just need to talk to her, ok?"

His gaze turned thoughtful as he stared at her.

"What?" she demanded

"You have the hots for blondie! Wait..is this so she will go easy on you?"

"What? No! You're insane. I told you this has nothing to do with that"

"Mmmhmmm. I've missed you in the cafeteria lately. Come to think of it, I've barely seen you since she called you into her office after Avery's surgery"

"Shut up, Mark. You don't know what you're talking about. Sure you're in any shape to start rumours about Dr. Robbins right now?" She questioned with an arched brow as she turned to walk away.

* * *

Arizona slipped into the house, closing the door behind her while simultaneously pulling the band out of her hair. Blonde tresses fell onto her shoulders and chest clinging there, reminding her how sweaty her clothing was. Guzzling cold water, she shook her hair out ignoring the growling of her stomach. The crisp autumn air should have kept her cool but she had really stretched herself, running harder and longer than normal. She knew she would pay for it later but it had been too tempting to let the pounding of her feet beat back the memories that had consumed her most of the day. Stretching her aching arms while moving towards the bedroom, she peeled the sweat soaked tank top and sports bra up her body and over her head. The cool air felt good against her bare chest as she felt her nipples harden.

"Oh fuck" a gasp came from her right. Jumping in fright she clasped the garments in her hands against her chest as she spun to find her favorite Latina standing by the sliding back door that led to her back patio.

"Callie! What are you doing here? You scared me to death!" she scolded even as relief washed over her.

The Latina stood mesmerized holding tongs in her hands.

"Calliope"

"Uh..um...remember we talked last night about me coming over to make you that steak dinner you were wanting? I looked for you at the hospital to remind you. Did you not get my text? I'm uh...I should say I'm sorry, but honestly sorry is not what I'm feeling right now. Um..sorry for scaring you but uh...not sorry to see all of that" she gestured in the blondes direction, eyes wide. She licked her lips at the sight of a set of very perky breasts topped with light pink upturned nipples.

Arizona gasped, realizing that in her relief that the intruder was Callie, she had forgotten she was half nude and had at some point relaxed her arms enough that both breasts were nearly completely exposed. Quickly covering herself again, she backed up towards her room. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I didn't see your car. Steak sounds great, thank you. I'm just going to go shower and get dressed. Let me know if you need anything"

"Anything?" Callie asked, teasing glint in her darkened eyes as a small smile ghosted over deep red lips. "I can think of a few things"

Arizona's eyes widened at the predatory look on the brunette's face. Stumbling, she bumped into the wall causing the other woman to chuckle lightly "Food. Stuff..you know, from the kitchen. Ok, I'll be back" she quickly disappeared, locking the bedroom door behind her and falling against it with a groan. "Smooth, Robbins. Very Smooth"

Completely covered in a t-shirt and leggings she drew in a deep breath and grinned. "Mmmmm…..Calliope. That smells absolutely divine"

Smiling, Callie raked her eyes over the peds surgeon. "Have to admit I liked the other outfit better" she winked and then laughed when the other woman blushed.

"I'm really sorry about that. Hey, where's your car though? I didn't see it" she asked slipping on to one of the stools on the opposite side of the island where the brunette was working.

"I wasn't sure if you were home or which side of the garage you normally park in and I didn't want to block you so I parked across the street and down a bit."

Callie focused on cutting up vegetables and Arizona took the opportunity to admire the view. She loved it when the brunette wore button up v neck shirts that displayed a hint of what was beneath them. This one was a deep purple that looked beautiful against her tanned skin.

"So, you had the day off today?" the brunette asked, looking up at her expectantly

"I did" Arizona confirmed as she watched her. "Hey, do you need any help? What can I do?"

"You can sit there and look gorgeous and relax. I've got this. Besides it's my way of saying thank you"

Taking a sip of water, she grinned as a thought came to her and without hesitation she reached for her phone to turn some music on. "Right...peace and quiet for you and dinner and a show for me"

Looking up in surprise Callie could only laugh when Arizona gave her an exaggerated wink.

Blushing just a bit, the brunette fell silent for a second even as she unconsciously began swaying her hips to the beat. "Well, yes, but that wasn't what I was thanking you for. I was more thinking of the pre-game show I received" she teased.

Narrowing her eyes, Arizona pursed her lips before responding "I have no idea what you are talking about" she tossed her still damp curls over her shoulder haughtily.

"That's ok" Callie said, one perfect brow arching high, "I don't mind remembering for the both of us" she went completely still as she stared off into the distance, eyes darkening and taking on a glassy quality.

Looking in the direction Callie was staring, Arizona turned back to her confused until it finally hit her "Hey! No picturing me naked!" she laughed, swatting at the brunette's shoulder as Callie grinned widely and ducked away.

"Mmmm...that memory is definitely a keeper"

"Dr. Torres" she scolded, voice laced with amusement as she tried to sound stern.

Callie just smiled, turning to the stove to pull the potatoes from the oven. Arizona's eyes immediately dropped to admire the rounded curve of her backside and all of the sudden her mouth was so dry she couldn't swallow. Placing the baking sheet on the stove to cool, Callie's hips once again picked up the beat of the music and Arizona's pulse skyrocketed as her incredible body moved to the music. It was mesmerizing, seductive and beyond hot how she could move. Biting her lip, the peds surgeon tried to control her thoughts but they were like a brush fire that rushed in and consumed her. Fantasy mixed with reality as she imagined all kinds of ways to rid the brunette of her clothing and have her moving those hips beneath her, on top of her, while she was inside of her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Alright, steaks are done, twice baked potatoes just need to cool, I've got a fruit salad and vegetable sal…..Arizona?" Her voice had gone from confident to tentative when she turned to see the look on the blonde's face.

Getting no response she called her name again but Arizona appeared to be lost in thought. Reaching out, the brunette hesitatingly used her finger to tilt the blonde's chin up so she could meet her gaze.

Her breath caught in her throat at the desire burning in the depths of those cerulean blue eyes. Instantly her barely contained need roared to life and she could feel her entire body pulse with desire.

"Arizona" she breathed out, voice trembling.

Staring intently, the peds surgeon watched as an answering flame of desire darkened the Latina's eyes. Her fingers itched with the need to reach out, to draw her closer and wrap her arms around her. Knowing she needed to get control of the situation, she struggled to focus and tamp down her roaring need. She nearly groaned as she shifted on the stool and felt the pressure on her hard and aching clit.

"Wine" she stuttered, nearly gasping the word out as she quickly stood and moved away. "Let's have some wine". Reaching for the cupboard where she kept the glasses she froze when the Latina reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around her wrist.

"Arizona" her voice was low and husky and the blonde closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the wooden door.

"Please, Calliope. I can't. We can't. Please" she begged

Callie pressed closer, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against her just long enough to nudge her cheek with the tip of her nose then drop a kiss on the curve of her neck. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut at the warmth of her body against her own and she could feel her resolve weakening just as the brunette released her and stepped back. "You get the glasses and I'll get the wine"

Nodding with relief, Arizona had to steady herself before reaching for the glasses again.

* * *

Dinner started out a little quieter than normal for them but Arizona was thankful to find that conversation flowed pretty well after they both had a few minutes to recover. It was with some reluctance that she finally stood from the table with a groan. "Now that was a satisfying meal" she grinned "Thank you, Calliope."

"Anytime" she grinned, helping to carry the dishes back to the kitchen. Arizona though handed her a refilled wine glass and shooed her to the living room while she loaded the dishwasher and put the food away.

Setting her glass down on the coffee table, Callie walked slowly around the room. She ran a finger over the spines of the books on the shelf smiling at their apparent shared interest in romantic mysteries. Turning to the dvds she was just starting to look them over when a 5x7 photo on a nearby shelf caught her eye. Picking it up gently she couldn't help but grin at the peds surgeon beautiful smile as she stood between two men.

Turning as the blonde came into the room, Callie held up the frame. "This is a really great photo. You all look so happy."

Arizona set her wine beside Callie's and hesitated a moment before walking across the room, taking the photo from Callie's hand. "This is my brother, Tim" she said, smiling softly down at the image of him. The photo had been taken at her parent's home shortly before his last deployment. She was flanked by Tim on one side and their friend Nick on the other. Both men hand their arm around her and all three were grinning widely at the camera.

"You two look a lot alike" Callie said, not missing the reflective and reverent way Arizona held the photo. "You must be close"

Blue eyes darted up to meet brown before lowering back to the photo. Arizona would normally end the conversation there and yet there was just something about the Latina that made her want to share more. She could feel the walls around her heart weakening but couldn't resist the urge to let her in a little. Biting her lip, she hesitated before continuing "Yeah...we were pretty close. We used to have a lot of fun together. Our dad was in the military so we moved around a lot. It wasn't a lifestyle that was real conducive to making and keeping friends for long. We always had each other which made the moving around more bearable" she said, placing the frame back on the shelf before turning to meet warm brown eyes. "Tim...he uh,...he passed away three years ago today actually. He was serving overseas and his squadron was attacked. He didn't make it"

Callie's heart nearly broke listening to the sadness in her voice "Arizona...I'm so.."

"I know." she cut her off. "It's ok. You don't need to say it. I actually never work on this day. I like to take the time to just be alone and remember and I guess to feel, you know? I need at least that one day when it's ok to just feel however I feel and not have to hide it."

There was silence for a moment before Callie spoke "Did I..uh...Do you want me to go?"

Arizona turned to meet her gaze and smiled softly again. "No, actually. I'm really glad you are here. I don't know what it is about you but I feel like I can be myself. I'd love for you to stay for a while, if you don't mind"

The smile that spread slowly across the Latina's face caused butterflies to take flight in the blonde's chest. "I'd really like that. So who's the other guy in the photo?"

"That's Nick, my first and only husband"

"What?" shock evident in every feature.

"Yep. We got married in our backyard when I was ten. The first and last time I ever let a boy kiss me" she smirked.

Callie laughed softly "Do you still see him?"

"Uh..no, actually. He passed away from cancer about a year ago" she gave a self depreciating little laugh before grabbing the Latina's hand and dragging her over to the couch. "Ok, enough about people I love dying. How about a movie?"

Sitting in her normal spot on the sofa, Arizona waited for Callie to put her head in her lap again.

"Do you..um...can we maybe share the couch this time?"

Scrunching up her nose in confusion, Arizona just looked at her "Don't we both usually end up on the couch together?"

"I just...hold on, I'll be right back" she said disappearing towards the guest room. Quickly changing into a long sleep shirt she removed her bra and then very carefully pulled her jeans down, wincing at the tenderness of her backside. Foregoing any panties, she slipped a soft pair of cotton shorts on and grabbed another pillow.

Moving back into the living room, she was surprised to find Arizona missing. Making herself comfortable, she fluffed the pillows and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. Stretching out fully she tenderly moved as close to the back of the sofa as possible.

Arizona grinned at her as she came back in wearing her own set of sleep shorts. "I thought we were going to share the couch" she teased

Callie patted the cushion in front of her with a hopeful look as Arizona raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Calliope" her voice was quiet and full of regret.

"C'mon" she smiled imploring "I solemnly promise that I will try to keep my hands to myself"

The desire to be near the Latina was more than she could resist and she found herself drifting closer until she was standing right in front of her. "Hmmm...doubtful but I'm going to try to trust you" Arizona smiled tentatively and stretched out beside her, trying to leave a little space. That plan went quickly out the window though when the Latina pulled her snug against her, her arm wrapped around her waist and her nose buried in blonde curls. "See? Isn't this much better"

Humming softly, Arizona allowed herself to enjoy the Latina's embrace. It had been so long since she had been this comfortable with anyone and she hadn't realized how much she had missed physical closeness combined with trust. She trusted Callie and that surprised her enough that her eyes flew open and she stiffened a little before slowly relaxing again. She trusted her and it wasn't the end of the world. She reached down and covered the Latina's hand with her own where it rested against her abdomen. "Calliope?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you...for dinner and for staying and for...everything"

"You are welcome. Thank you for letting me in"

"Well, technically you let yourself in" she giggled

Smiling ruefully, Callie brushed the tip of her nose over the blonde's ear. "I didn't mean into your house. I mean, yes that too, but I meant thank you for letting me be your friend"

"My answer is the same" she said turning to find dark eyes studying her.

"I get the feeling not many people get even this close. You are so incredible and I just don't understand. Is it defensive?"

"I don't know. I mean I lost my brother, my friend Nick, came to Seattle Grace and then dealt with the whole Dr. Stark and Teddy thing within a few years time. It took me a while to catch my breath and maybe in some ways I'm still trying to? It's not that I purposefully close myself off it just happened naturally and I guess I just haven't been all that interested in working to change it?" she said, playing with the brunette's fingers

"Until now, right?" she let her lips trail down the curve of her neck making the peds surgeon shiver. When she didn't answer, Callie sighed softly. "Do you date a lot?"

Turning in her arms to face her, Arizona grinned ruefully " I date, I just don't do relationships. I do casual really well though." she smirked

Callie snorted, amusement lacing her voice "So you lure lots of women here to make you dinner so you can have your way with them?"

"Well a girl's gotta eat" she winked salaciously then laughed as Callie choked over the double innuendo.

"I actually have never brought a woman home since I've moved here. I prefer going to their place because it's much easier to slip out than to get someone else to leave my bed. I don't do sleepovers"

"We've had sleepovers. We're having one right now"

"Hmmm...I guess we have. Not sexy sleepovers though"

"I, for one, would be happy to change that" she leered teasingly.

Bright blue eyes met and held brown and they just gazed at each other while silence fell around them. Reluctantly deciding that to respect the other woman's wishes she needed to try to keep this light, Callie thought about how to break the spell that seem to wrap around them. Shifting a little, she finally whispered "Arizona?"

Swallowing thickly, her eyes dropped down to full red lips "Yes?"

"My ass is completely on fire"

Eyes widening in astonishment at the brunettes slow grin, Arizona burst out laughing "Ok, ok, I'll put some gel on it. Geez woman"

Standing to go get the gel, Arizona was still smiling when she returned to find Callie still on the couch but facing the back of it.. She gasped when she got near and was yanked down in front of the Latina so that she was pressed between her and the back of the couch. Giggling as the brunette snuggled in close, she ran a hand through glossy dark hair. "How am I supposed to put this on you like this?"

"You can reach." she grinned, opening one eye to look at her before snapping it shut and sighing with contentment.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette's antics even as her heart rate increased, Arizona lifted her sleep shirt and tugged her shorts down until she could smooth her palm over the heated skin. Callie hissed at the contact, burying her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Murmuring soft words of comfort, she spread the gel over her skin, taking a moment to gently rake her fingernails where the curve of her bottom met the top of her thigh. Callie gasped as her entire body broke out in goosebumps. "Sorry" Arizona giggled as the Latina glared teasingly at her.

"Mmmhmmm" one dark brow arched in suspicion.

Patting her bottom with affection after pulling her shorts back into place, Arizona closed the gel and tossed it onto the table. Snuggling together under the blanket, they talked and giggled for a while longer before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_**They're getting closer! Thanks for reading :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Almost done with this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

Arizona hummed happily as a warm hand found it's way beneath her shirt and pressed into the small of her back. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that it was Calliope Torres who was effectively wrapped around her. The other woman's scent was intoxicating and she breathed it in deeply. Snuggling closer, she opened her eyes just long enough to take in the beautiful face inches from her own. Pulling the blanket up a little higher on both of them, she drifted back to sleep.

It was a while later that her eyes fluttered open again as she was pulled from a sexy dream into a heady reality. The ortho surgeon had shifted in her sleep, slipping a tanned leg between her own and pulling her closer. Instantly wide awake, the blonde gasped as the brunette pressed up against her sending shock waves of desire through her entire body. Her now stiff nipples ached as they rubbed against Callie's breasts. Hips rocking instinctively forward, Arizona whimpered as she tried to force them still.

Stretching, the Latina grinned when her eyes blinked open and she woke to find herself still in Arizona's arms. "Mmm...good morning" she whispered as the hand resting against the blonde's bare back wandered higher, stroking over the expanse of soft skin.

"Callie, please don't move" she gasped out.

Immediately freezing, Callie stared into darkened blue eyes wide with alarm. Taking quick stock of what could be wrong, she looked at her in confusion. Listening intently she couldn't hear any sounds of an intruder and didn't sense any motion around them. "What's wrong?" she shifted slightly causing Arizona's eyelashes to flutter and a gasp escape her pink lips. "Arizo...oh" she started before realizing that her thigh was pressed tightly between the blonde's thighs, hard against her very warm core. Focusing entirely on the peds surgeon she saw how she was struggling to keep control as her body trembled.

Arizona bit her lip, eyes slamming shut as the Latina tensed her thigh muscle, applying just a bit more pressure to her swollen and aching clit. "Please!" she begged, trying desperately to push away from the brunette but finding herself firmly wedged between her delicious body and the back of the couch.

"Arizona, it's ok." she whispered, lowering her hand to the curve of her hip and holding her still. She relaxed her thigh and drew back just enough to ease the pressure. She watched the blonde for a moment as she continued to keep her eyes shut while visibly trying to control her breathing. Finally, Callie slid her hand up to wrap gently around her throat. Blue eyes flew open to meet hers as her fingertips found the peds surgeons pulse point. Dark eyes widened at the rapid beat and a slow and breathtaking grin spread across the Latina's face.

Rolling her eyes and blushing, Arizona dropped her gaze.

"Dr. Robbins, I think you like me" she teased.

Giving a little huff, Arizona pouted "I can't..I just don't understand how you can make me go from sleeping to losing my mind so quickly."

Her grin turned smug and proud. "I barely touched you. Can you imagine what will happen when I do?"

"Calliope" her voice held a hint of warning even as her mind danced with the mental images. She could imagine all too well, that was the problem.

"What?"

"You know that can't happen. Even if it could, I think you are more of a relationship person. I'm not that. I only date, casually date"

Her voice was low and husky when she whispered "I hate to be the one to tell you, but I think it may be too late. We're already in a relationship" she pulled her in a little tighter careful to keep her thigh from moving upwards.

Arizona's head tilted as she considered what she had said. "I think we may have become friends the last few weeks, if that's what you mean, but that's another reason we shouldn't take this any further."

"And I would argue that we have been dating. We have shared a meal together a least a handful of times, watched movies, talked about personal things, and you have even gotten into my pants" she winked as Arizona's mouth fell open. "Not only that, every time I come over I spend the night. Do you have any other friends that sleep in your arms, face to face on your couch? We are dating, Arizona, and we have become friends. Wouldn't you call that a relationship?"

"Discipline sessions and girls nights, not date nights. We are not dating. If we were dating, I would have…" she cut herself off and bit her lip, realizing she had perhaps gone done a path she didn't want to be on.

"You would have…..what?" Callie asked as her desire flared hot and bright while her lips skimmed lightly over the blonde's jaw line. Dark eyes fluttered up to blue before falling back to gaze longingly at pink lips. "Kissed me? Touched me? What, Arizona?" voice low and husky, she nudged her cheek with the tip of her nose, lips a breath away from Arizona's own.

"Calliope" she whispered again, though this time it came out as more of a plea.

Looking deep into her eyes, Callie seemed to search for something before finally letting out a soft sigh and pulling away. "When this is all over and all of the papers are signed, I am going to take you out on a proper date" she declared, shooting the blonde a confident wink and a grin before easing herself off the couch.

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as Arizona battled with the feelings warring inside of her. The last thing she wanted to do was to disappoint this amazing woman in front of her and, if she were completely honest with herself, she knew she desperately wanted to lose herself in the Latina's arms. She was afraid though. Afraid to let herself love someone so much that just the thought of losing them threatened to rip her apart. It had happened too many times already. Not with a lover, but she had lost her grandparents, her brother, and her friend Nick. She just wasn't sure she wanted to put herself on the line again. Callie was someone she instinctively knew would steal her heart if she let her and the very idea terrified her.

Standing, she folded the blanket methodically before draping it over the arm of the couch. Grabbing the pillows, she couldn't help burying her face in the one that Callie had used. Mmm...her scent was intoxicating and she was quickly becoming addicted. She could hear the shower running in the guest room and the urge to slip in with the brunette was so strong she found herself with her hand on the knob to the bedroom. Pressing her forehead against the painted wood, she sighed deeply. This woman had managed to get past all her defenses and insert herself into her thoughts, her life, and even her shower. Every fiber of her being ached for her, even her…..well, fuck….even her heart. Groaning at the impossibility of the situation, Arizona forced herself to her own room and her own cold shower.

* * *

"Dr. Jennings, hello. Come on in" Arizona answered the door, anxiety filling her body. It was unusual for the head of the board to request a private meeting with her so it was a surprise when she had received an email early that afternoon requesting an appointment for the same day. Not knowing what this was about was setting her fear of authority figures into hyper-drive. She had been racking her brain all day trying to think if she had done anything that could be perceived as inappropriate and had quickly come up with a growing list of possible minor infractions that had her imagination soaring.

Taking a few deep breaths after greeting the other doctor, she took a seat behind her desk and folded her hands together. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she gave him a tentative grin.

"Actually, we had a doctor go to Human Resources earlier today with a few questions and concerns. They talked with her and then immediately contacted me for guidance. I had another meeting in the building today so decided, with the recent reports, that I would come talk to you face to face rather than clear this up through an email."

Surprise was evident in her features "Human Resources? Regarding something I've done?"

"Not precisely. That's why I wanted to come talk with you today though" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Standing, he reached for the handle as Arizona looked on in confusion.

"Ah, Dr. Torres, please come join us"

Her face instantly lit up as she watched the Latina enter her office, closing the door behind herself. Her heart sank though when Callie turned her way, dark eyes wide and apologetic as she barely glanced at her before turning back to the head of the board. "Hi, Dr. Jennings, thank you for taking the time to meet with us" the Latina said quietly, shaking his hand.

Swallowing back a scoff as the realization of who had made the call to H.R. became clear, Arizona tried to keep her face blank even as her mind whirled. No wonder the Latina had been gone when Arizona had gotten out of the shower that morning. Obviously she had a few errands to do before work, ruining her career apparently being at the top of the list. Refusing to acknowledge the intense sense of betrayal that washed over her, Arizona shoved it down deep inside as she sat back in her chair in shock. Callie had gone to H.R about her. Was this about this morning? Obviously she had severely misread the other woman and her intentions. To think she had decided to take a chance on her. Maybe finding out now was a good thing. Shifting her attention back to Dr. Jennings, she remained silent and waiting.

"As I understand it, you are in the middle of a series of disciplinarian sessions with Dr. Torres, is that right?" Glancing up from the folder in his hands, he looked over the top of his reading glasses at Arizona.

"That is correct." she responded, outwardly calm and confident she was careful to not elaborate unnecessarily.

"Do you have the required paperwork?" he questioned

Arizona nodded and went to grab Callie's folder from her file cabinet. Handing it to the other doctor, she studiously avoided the brunette's gaze as she put her hands in lab coat and leaned against the edge of her desk.

Looking over the paperwork, he nodded. "So she had her second session two days ago?"

"I believe that is correct, yes sir"

"Have you done a wellness check yet today?"

"I have not"

"Alright. Would you mind doing that now so that I might witness?"

Blue eyes darted to meet brown but did not linger longer than to register the intense blush on her normally tanned cheeks.

"I am fine with that. Dr. Torres?" gesturing for the brunette to rise and lean over her desk.

Hesitating, Callie finally stood and made her way over.

"Dr. Torres, I understood your level of discomfort with having an additional witness in the room. I assure you that it is necessary though. Dr. Robbins, perhaps the full examination is not needed right now. What I am looking for here is the level of redness that still exists."

Nodding in understanding, Arizona glanced again at Callie. She tried to keep her voice soft and calm, absent from the ice that wrapped around her heart. "Dr. Torres, hands on the desk please. With your permission, I will lower your scrubs the appropriate amount so that Dr. Jennings can see what needs to be seen"

Breathing out a little sigh of relief, Callie nodded and did as she was told. She could tell that Arizona was angry but knew that she could still trust her to take care of her. The rest she hoped she would be able to explain soon.

One hand on the small of her back, Arizona carefully lowered her waistband on the left side until a fair portion of still reddened skin was visible. Standing to the side, she waited for a nod from Dr. Jennings.

"That was from two days ago?"

"Yes sir"

Looking thoughtfully at the skin, he said "Please do the thumb test"

Pressing her thumb into the Latina's skin, Arizona pulled it away as they both watched it go from light to red again. After doing the same to the right side, Arizona finally patted her waistband back in place.

"I would say that you have done a good job, Dr. Robbins. Dr. Torres, were you able to sit ok the first day after?"

"No, sir. It was quite uncomfortable. The second day is usually bearable though."

"Any bruising or blistering?"

"Dr. Robbins is generally careful to limit that but yes, minimal"

"Ok. Well, that clears up any issues of favoritism. Now on to the question of..?

"Favoritism, sir?" Callie interrupted in confusion

"Yes. Your contact with H.R. was not the only one we've had in the last 24 hours. That is one of the major reasons I thought a face to face was warranted. It seems another doctor reported that because you and Dr. Robbins are friends that she was going easy on you. That is obviously not the case though."

Two complaints in 24 hours? Arizona sat back down, panic causing her heart to beat hard in her chest and the rest of what the other doctor had said escaped her attention. Images of what Teddy had faced at the hand of Stark suddenly became ominous and the thought that the board may have reason to subject her to the same treatment was terrifying.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pager. Reaching inside her pocket she yanked hers out.

"It's mine" Callie said, voice solemn and yet at the same time apologetic. "911 to the pit"

"It's ok, Dr. Torres. I can discuss the rest with Dr. Robbins and she can fill you in later"

"I'd really like to stay"

"Dr. Torres, is it your habit to ignore 911 pages?" Arizona's voice was sharp and tinged with annoyance as she glared up at her.

Eyes widening, Callie blanched in the face of her anger. "No, ma'am. Could we meet later today though?"

"I have several surgeries scheduled for today but I'm sure I, or a member of the board, will be in contact"

Nodding, Callie made her way to the door. Sending one last pleading look in the blonde's direction, she mumbled a quick goodbye to Dr. Jennings and slipped out, closing the door behind her.

Dr. Jennings removed his glasses and rested his hand on his knee "You were pretty harsh with her, Arizona"

"All of this is a bit unexpected, sir. I'm not sure how to react. What exactly was Dr. Torres' complaint?"

"She didn't have a complaint." he said with surprise "Didn't she talk to you about her concerns?"

"No, sir. She has not"

"Ah, I see. That explains it. Dr. Torres went to H.R. with concerns and questions about you and her dating"

"We aren't dating. I guess she did talk to me, now that I know what this is about. I made it very clear that given the disciplinarian role I have here at the hospital that I do not date co-workers"

"By personal choice?" he asked and watched as confusion washed over her features.

"Arizona, that has never been a condition put on you by the board. You may date any co-worker you would like as long as it is consensual, doesn't interfere with your work, and is kept low-key and professional here at work."

"I may...what? What if they require discipline while we are dating?"

"I would do what I did today and inspect your work. Listen, Arizona, the board respects what you do for us. We know it is a lot to put on one person and we appreciate your professionalism and respect for your fellow doctors. What Dr. Stark did was horrible and we admire your ability to balance the discipline with compassion. It is a gift. However that gift in no way should stand between you and your happiness."

"Dr. Torres has been abundantly clear that she intends to pursue you, date you, and instigate a relationship with you. She has our blessing as long as you feel the same way. I can tell this is a lot to take in so I'm going to leave this letter she wrote as well as the _Relationship Disclosure _form that H.R. will require you both to sign if you decide the feelings are mutual."

Arizona numbly took the documents from his outstretched hand, noticing Callie had already filled out and signed her portion of the H.R. form. Standing, he reached out to shake her hand before moving towards the door. "Thank you , Dr. Robbins, keep up the good work"

Hesitating, he turned back for just a second. "Arizona, I strongly encourage you to read her letter and really consider it. Just, uh, if you do decide to let her pursue you, maybe keep it PG until after her last session" She blushed lightly and nodded, barely hearing the click of the door as she sunk back in her chair, eyes on the full page letter.

* * *

Callie looked around one last time as she entered the elevator with little hope of seeing Arizona. Although she had only been in surgery for about an hour after being paged, she had not been able to find the blonde all day. Her dozen or so texts had gone unanswered and her heart sank every time she looked at her phone and found no response.

Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Arizona headed for the elevator. It had been an incredibly long day with several surgeries. When she wasn't in surgery or rounding on her patients, she had hid out in her office reading and rereading the letter Callie had written the board. It was an incredibly flattering letter that both made her smile and blush every time she read through it. Callie had taken pains to ensure the board knew that Arizona had been professional and that it was Callie herself who intended to pursue her. The blonde was somewhat embarrassed by her lack of faith in their friendship and that she had immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. On the other hand, she still wasn't happy that Callie had gone to H.R. behind her back although that was dimming as the day went on. She hadn't responded to the Latina's texts mainly because she was working through her own thoughts and feelings and thought it better to wait until she was sure what she wanted. Finally deciding the brunette was more than worth the risk, she had filled out her portion of the document with shaking hands just moments ago and was now headed downstairs to submit it on her way out. Planning on texting Callie when she got home, she mentally began drafting what she wanted to say as she pushed the down button for the elevator.

Callie's eyes lifted as the elevator came to a stop and the door opened with a ding revealing the very doctor that had filled most of her thoughts for the last few weeks. Her breath caught as their eyes met and she couldn't help noticing how the peds surgeon hesitated before entering with the others that had been waiting.

"Hi" Arizona said tentatively with a small smile as she stepped in, turning her back to the brunette, heart fluttering madly. On the next floor the elevator emptied leaving the two of them alone. Callie stared at the back of her head willing her to turn her way or at least say something. The idea that Arizona could be mad at her was killing her. She fidgeted for a moment, eyes raking over the woman in front of her as she fought with herself on what she should do. Finally, not being able to hold back any longer, Callie whispered "Arizona"

In a flash the blonde whipped around and pressed herself against the brunette, pushing her against the side wall. Callie gasped as their bodies fit tightly together and a shiver raced down her spine. She could feel Ariizona's breasts against hers and her hips firmly holding her in place. Slender fingers curved around the back of her neck as Arizona's lips met her own. The kiss was hard and passionate but altogether too brief, giving them both just a small taste of the other. Cupping her face in her hands, Arizona's thumbs caressed her cheeks as she quickly changed angles, dipping her tongue briefly into the warm heat of her mouth and moaning softly. Curving her hands around her hips, the Latina pulled her in impossibly closer, returning the breathtaking kiss.

Arizona could feel the brunette's pulse beating hard and fast beneath her hand and she found it exhilarating. Pulling back, she searched her face and found excitement, passion, and tenderness. Heart fluttering in response, she brought their lips close again, hands finding dark silky tresses and giving them a gentle tug. Pulling back just before their lips touched, she found her ear instead "I am...going to...devour you." she whispered hotly, lips brushing the curve of her neck as she tucked a folded paper into the brunette's pocket.

Callie could only stare as Arizona left the elevator, knee high boots barely making a sound on the carpeted floor but drawing the Latina's eye. She soaked in the skin tight dark jeans and the black jacket the blonde wore as she made her way through the hall, bag over her shoulder and blonde curls reaching halfway down her back. Her melting brain barely registered the words Arizona had whispered as she pulled the folded paper out and glanced down at it. She realized what it was just in time to shove her arm out to stop the door from shutting. Slipping through, she followed after her.

* * *

_**Hmmm...thoughts? Only a few chapters left!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this little taste of whats to come...**_

* * *

Halting steps from the now closing elevator doors, Callie cursed as she realized the document in her hand needed to be submitted to human resources.

"Shit, shit, shit" she muttered as she checked her watch before quickly turning and heading the opposite direction towards Human Resources. She managed to slip in the office door right before they closed for the night. Shooting the receptionist a grin, she handed over the signed Relationship Disclosure paper just as her pager went off.

"NO, DAMMIT!" the brunette nearly cried as she was again paged 911. Irritation etched her features as she stomped back upstairs typing out a quick text on her way.

**This isn't over. If I hadn't just been paged, believe me that I would be right on your heels ~C**

The response was almost immediate. **Tomorrow, Calliope. Tomorrow at 7pm. Don't be late. We need to finish the discipline before we move on to anything else.**

A small pout graced her face before the slow grin took over. Arizona Robbins had agreed to date her. SHE WAS DATING ARIZONA ROBBINS! Her eyes lit up and the smile stayed on her face the remainder of the night.

Fluffing her pillows, Arizona settled against them sighing softly as she got cozy in her queen size bed. Freshly showered, damp tendrils of curls brushed her shoulders from where they had fallen from her messy bun. She had spent a quiet evening at home, drinking wine while looking through old photos of her and Tim with an occasional photo of her, Tim and Nick mixed in. She missed Tim desperately and wished she could tell him about Callie. The thought of them meeting made her smile. He would have loved the Latina and probably would've tried to charm her himself. Sighing softly, she curled up beneath her blankets and reached for her phone just as it pinged with a new message.

**Are you still awake? ~ C**

Grinning as she saw it was from Callie, she quickly responded.

**I am. How did the surgery go? ~ A**

**How about I come over and tell you all about it? ~ C**

**Hmm...I don't know...are you going to behave? ~A**

**No ~ C**

Arizona laughed out loud at her response that was quickly followed by a winking emoji.

**We aren't supposed to do anything physical until after your session tomorrow ~ A**

A thrill shot up her spine as her phone rang.

"Hello, Calliope" she grinned into the phone trying to ignore the intense fluttering deep inside of her.

"Hey there. I missed your voice. Texting wasn't enough"

Dimples flashing at the sweetness of her statement, Arizona felt her cheeks grow hot. "I'm glad you called. After the last few weeks it's weird to be home alone now"

Callie laughed lightly "Yes, my plan worked! Obviously the only thing that will correct this is if I move in"

Giggling, Arizona rolled her eyes. "I think there's a word for that. Shouldn't you at least take me on a date first?"

"I told you, I've _been_ dating you. I obviously need to step up my game though if you haven't noticed." she teased

Arizona grew quiet and Callie worried.

"Arizona?" she asked quietly

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you want to date me?" her voice timid

"I signed the paper, didn't I?

"I know, but do you really want this? I'm not forcing you?"

Arizona thought about it for a moment before responding with her own question. "Tell you what, Dr. Torres, I'll answer your question if you answer mine. "

Callie snorted and shook her head with a grin "Way to delay your response, Dr. Robbins." she teased. "Sure, I'll answer your question. Lay it on me."

Swallowing hard while thinking of all the things she'd really like to lay on her, Arizona bit her lip before finally whispering "You said it wasn't just pain…..when I uh...spank you. Will you tell me what you mean?" she twisted a blonde lock between her fingers.

Callie laughed nervously "Oh wow, going straight for pay dirt. Um...yes, I'll try to explain what I meant" she had actually been thinking about it a lot since the sentence had slipped past her lips. It wasn't easy to put her feelings into words and it was a long moment before she continued.

"It's kind of, well, like a dessert with different layers. First there's the salty layers which consist of the actual spanking, the sting of your hand or whatever you are using as it strikes my backside. The burn that ignites beneath the skin that brings redemption but also hell fire. Then there's the humiliation part where I have to expose myself to you before and after."

"Calliope"

"No! Wait...just listen to all of it and then we can talk. Ok? Please?"

"Ok" she whispered, turning on her back and staring at the ceiling as Callie continued.

"The act of baring myself while you sit there completely dressed waiting to …to uh...spank me, it's um…...intoxicating. Intoxicating and humiliating at the same time."

Arizona made a noise deep in her throat that made the brunette's voice falter and her heart skip a beat. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "It's kind of an exquisite mix of feelings that are both confusing and exciting." her voice was low and intense and Arizona closed her eyes as an intense burn made it's way through her body, pooling in her core.

"Then there are the sweet layers which include being there with you which, no matter the activity, is pretty awesome. Also, the soothing touch of your hand in between swats. I love that. I love the feel of your palm over my bare skin coming so close to a part of me that...aches...for you but never touching me there." her voice had dropped lower and Arizona strained to hear each word, to embrace it and feel it. "The ache builds so much that I'm tempted to ask you to spank me just there. To roll over and spread my legs and take those swats on my aching core."

"Calliope" she gasped, beginning to understand the Latina's visible reactions during their sessions. She herself was fighting the urge to slip her hand past the band of her panties and into the increasing wetness building there. Just the mental image of the brunette spread wide open on her couch as she spanked her clit was nearly enough to send her over the edge. Her hand moved beneath her shirt without thought to cup her own breast, thumb stroking an already hardened nipple. Pinching it firmly, she moaned softly into the phone.

Falling silent as she listened intently to the noises coming through the line, Callie's eyes widened. "Arizona" she whispered, pulse now thundering. "What are you doing?"

Tugging on the swollen bud, she released another little moan. "Imagining you are here with me. Keep going." she gasped out, inhibitions quickly falling to the wayside.

"I love…" she stopped to clear her voice. "I love the way you trail your fingers and tickle sensitive areas before caressing my reddened skin. It gives me goosebumps every time." her voice had gone impossibly lower and a bit huskier as she imagined what the blonde might be doing alone in her room. "I love the way you stroke your fingertips over my skin. So close but not quite where I want them. I find myself thinking about those fingers quite often, where they would touch me if you let go."

"Mmmm...I think about that too. How you would feel, what you would do" Arizona moaned as she toyed with the waistband of her thin sleep shorts.

"Arizona….."

"Hmm?"

"Where are you hands right now? Tell me what's happening there" desperation laced her voice and the blonde grinned dreamily into the phone.

"I'm laying on my back in the middle of my bed. I just showered so my hair is up in a messy bun and I have on those tiny sleep shorts you love."

She bit her lip as she listened to Callie's breath quicken

"I do love those shorts"

"I know."

"What else are you wearing?"

"I have a tank top on but right but...it's uh...pushed up above my breasts"

"Your breasts are.."

"Yep, completely bare. My nipples are so hard from listening to you they just ache Calliope. I had to touch them."

"So that's where your ...uh..hands are now? Touching your breasts?"

"Well, no."

"Arizona" her voice was pleading

"Keep talking Calliope, you weren't done telling me how it feels"

It took her a moment before she could continue. "I love that even though I am completely vulnerable that I feel safe with you. I love the way you take care of me after. I've never had someone tend to my needs like you do. I love laying pressed up against you, your scent wrapping me up and your arms holding me gently. I love the tenderness in your eyes and those sweet ass dimples"

Arizona gave a breathy laugh at the unexpected and teasing compliment.

"I see you, in the operating room, corridor, your office or looking up from the being draped over your knees and my heart...it flutters and then takes off. It's like you're an addiction that I have no desire to break. I love just being with you and the way we can talk about anything or nothing. I love just being there with you. Would I like the salty layer without all of the sweet mixed in? Maybe, maybe not. But all of the layers together…." she moaned softly as a shiver ran down her spine. "It's painfully delicious and erotic. I didn't expect to like it but I think I may actually miss it a little when we are done. Unless…."

"Unless what, Callie?" she asked after a long pause, her heart beating maddeningly as every nerve ending seemed to pulse with the anticipation of her answer.

"I answered your question, now you. Do you really want to date me?"

Having carefully thought of little else over the last few weeks and especially over the last 24 hours, Arizona smiled softly, fingers now drifting over her own abdomen. "It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship and that didn't end well. I never really let myself think beyond just a few dates with anyone here and it's worked out ok for me, you know? I've been content. Then a few weeks ago, I met you and all of the sudden I can see possibilities that I hadn't before. I love spending time with you, I love talking with you, I love cuddling with you. I get those same flutterings like butterfly wings whenever I see you or hear your voice. I search for you everywhere at work, just hoping for a quick glimpse. I've had a bit of a crush for a while now. It was almost a relief when we were finally forced to meet. You are in my uh...head and my thoughts more often than I would care to admit. It's been a sweet torture having you half naked in front of me and only able to bring you pain. I've had to fight myself every second not to touch the rest of you, not to kiss you…..taste you. I think you are right, I think we have been dating, but I don't want to just date you, Calliope. I want the whole relationship thing and all that entails. If you are all in, then so am I"

"Arizona" she moaned softly "I really want to see you right now" Callie's voice was laced with needy desperation.

Sighing at the change of subject, Arizona bit her lip again as she considered. Had Callie followed her home immediately after that kiss in the elevator, the peds surgeon was sure she would have stripped her down against the door and tasted every inch of that glorious skin before stroking her fingers deep inside of her hot center. That was hours ago though and her sense of self preservation and respect for authority figures had unfortunately resurfaced as the hours passed. However it apparently just took one call from the Latina for her need for her to rise to an explosive level. She took a shaky breath as she tried to tamp down her own desperate desire.

"I want to see you too but I'm not sure it's a good idea. Dr. Jennings said to try and keep it PG until after your last session"

"Fine. How about we share a drink and just talk?"

Arizona considered her question. Before she could form an answer, Callie's spoke again

"Wait….he said _try_? _Try_ to keep it PG?"

Arizona's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of Callie's voice, half angry and half determined.

"Y..yes..s" she stuttered, realizing where Callie's mind had instantly gone. A thrill of anticipation raced up her spine.

She heard a faint "fuck that" and the slamming of a door.

"Let me in, Arizona."

Her doorbell rang not a second later and desire, bright and hot, rushed through her body. The sheer need for the Latina propelled her off the bed, heart racing, as she nearly sprinted to the door. Looking through the peephole, her breath caught as she gazed at the Latina staring directly at her.

"Arizona? Let me in" she demanded.

Her words were just loud enough to reach the blonde's ears. Arizona's heart beat rapidly inside her chest and butterflies were going crazy in her abdomen. Leaning her head against the door, she let the coolness seep into her skin as she took a deep breath.

"Arizona, baby, please" Callie desperately pleaded. Arizona took one more deep breath before unlocking the deadbolt with trembling fingers. Opening the door, she grasped the lapel of a leather jacket and very firmly drew the brunette into her house, shutting the door and immediately pressing her against it. Tanned hands found her hips and pulled her harshly against her own.

Their gazes locked, each recognizing the dark desire in the depths of the others eyes. Their breaths were quick and shallow as they stared at each other, bodies pressed together tightly from breast to thigh. Tongue darting out to wet pink lips, Arizona smiled as the Latina's dark eyes darted down to watch. All doubts gone, she leaned in closer until her hot breath grazed the painted full red lips of her soon to be lover. "Hello, Calliope. Don't call me baby" she whispered against her lips before claiming them with her own.

Callie groaned as their lips met, parting almost instantly to let questing tongues slide together, stroking deep into each other's mouths. Moaning softly, they pressed closer, neither quite satisfied with just a taste.

Slim hands found their way beneath her shirt and pressed against the warm smooth skin. Callie groaned as they roamed over her abdomen, hesitating only a moment before moving up her sides and then covering both her breasts. "Oh, fuck" she gasped as Arizona squeezed them. Shrugging out of her jacket, she barely recognized the sound of it hitting the floor before she was dragging her shirt up and over her head, momentarily breaking their kiss.

Gasping at the sight of those voluptuous mounds covered in a barely there red satin bra, Arizona's instantly sought and found nipples already tight with arousal and, raking her nails over them, smiled as Callie moaned loudly. Her fingers trailed over the curved edge of the fabric, and her eyes darkened as the Latina's hard nipples pressed into her palms.

"Take it off" she demanded watching as Callie reached behind herself with trembling hands to remove the scrap of satin hiding her beautiful breasts from Arizona's blue eyed gaze. Pale hands reverently cupped their fullness, taking on their weight even as they squeezed and massaged. She leaned up to capture red lips in another deep kiss while her thumbs continued to brush and flick her tender tips. Whimpering against pink lips, Callie loosened her grip on Arizona's hips and shifted them down to cover her firm backside, lifting and moving her until she straddled a muscular thigh.

"Oh fuck, Callie." she gasped

The sounds both of them were making were exciting and arousing. Arizona continued to play with Callie's breast with one hand as the other slid up to the nape of her neck. Twisting her fingers in the soft dark hair she gave a gentle tug until Callie pulled away from the kiss with a groan. Taking advantage of her tipped back head, Arizona kissed along her jawline, down her neck, until she found her pulse point. Giving it a sharp nip with her teeth, Arizona swirled her tongue over the soft skin before sucking lightly. Holding the Latina in place as her knees weakened, Arizona kept a firm grip on her silky hair while her lips and teeth kept busy nipping, kissing and tasting as much as she could of that glorious caramel skin. Moving down the softness of her neck she focused on her collarbone, running her tongue along the length of it and grinning as Callie bucked against her. Arizona could feel the tenseness of her thigh where it pressed against her aching core and she ground down against it, searching for the friction her body desperately wanted. "Mmmmmmmmm" she moaned as her kisses covered Callie's breasts, tongue sliding down her sternum then tracing a line to a dark nipple. Kissing the tip sweetly she paused, her warm breath bathing the Latina's skin, until dark eyes opened enough for her to see them watching her. "I've been waiting my whole life to taste you" Blue eyes met and held chocolate brown as Arizona slowly licked around her entire areola before enveloping it within the heat of her mouth.

"Arizona!" Callie gasped as her head fell back against the door. She tried to brace herself as her now weak legs began to shake. She could feel her orgasm already coiling deep inside her and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Whimpering again as Arizona held her nipple between her teeth, flicking it relentlessly with the tip of her tongue she nearly cried out when she cupped her other breast mimicking the same with her fingers.

"Arizona, please!" she cried out, pulling her hips tightly against her own and pressing her thigh harder against the blonde's hot core. She could feel the heat of her need through both layers of their clothing and it made her own clit pound even harder.

Letting a tender and swollen nipple pop free from her lips, Arizona tipped her head back, groaning deep in her throat at the sensation of riding the brunette's thigh. Struggling to keep her focus, her gaze fell on the neglected nipple. Callie groaned as she tugged at blonde curls. "Did you want me to stop, Dr. Torres?" she asked with a breathy whisper, pink lips a breath away from red.

Staring down at her, Callie tried to catch her breath and clear her desire clouded thoughts. She gazed in wonder at the blonde's flushed neck and chest, kiss swollen lips, and her midnight blue eyes, as another gush of need filled her panties. "Never. Please don't stop" she begged. "Could we ….I'm not sure how much longer I can stay standing" she blushed and Arizona's heart flipped in her chest.

"I think I can help with that" Arizona grinned mischievously as she reached between them and flicked open the button on the brunettes jeans. Sliding down the zipper as Callie watched, mesmerized, she slipped her hand between the matching red panties and her caramel skin. She bit her lip as her fingertips brushed past tight dark curls and then gasped as she felt the abundant wetness of her folds. "Calliope" she moaned, eyes fluttering closed as the brunettes sex pulsated in her palm.

"You're soaked. For me?"

"All for you"

Stroking through the wetness and brushing over her clit, Arizona gave her a sexy smile as her eyes opened revealing intense midnight blue orbs. Gasping at the sight, Callie groaned when slender fingers found and circled her opening then slowly pushed two fingers deep within her. Callie's head fell on Arizona's shoulder and she buried her face in the crook of her neck as she groaned loudly. "Will this help hold you up? If you have something to rest on?" Arizona teased, stroking in and out slowly.

"Please Arizona" she gasped.

"Please what, Calliope? Please stop? Please fuck you? Please make you cum?

"Please don't stop. Please make me cum" she whimpered, kissing the soft skin below the blonde's ear causing her to shiver.

Arizona pressed deep into her, loving how her tight walls hugged her fingers and how the Latina's intimate heat warmed her hand. "You feel so good" she whispered, setting a pace of stroking her fingers in and out several times, careful to press against the sensitive spot on her inner wall each time. After each set of strokes, she would pull out slowly while deliberately adding pressure against her pelvic bone and then pressing firm circles directly on her clit. "So hot and wet, I can't wait to taste you. Can't wait to fuck you with my tongue." She moaned as she bucked against the brunette's thigh.

Callie plunged her hands inside the back of Arizona's pajama pants, cupping and squeezing the firm flesh. Gasping, Arizona rocked down against her again while picking up the pace of her own fingers. One hand wrapped in Callie's hair and the other coated in the silkiness of her arousal as her fingers scissored deep inside of the Latina. Dropping her mouth to her neglected breast, she sucked on a dark nipple, flicking it feverishly with the tip of her tongue every time her fingers found the Latina's hardened clit.

The sounds coming from the Latina caused a shiver to run down her spine."Cum for me, Callie. Let go and cum for me" she whispered as she sucked the other still hardened nipple deep in her mouth then tugged on it with her teeth. Adding a third finger, she stroked deep inside of her again harder and faster as she felt Callie's legs shake.

"ARIZONA!" she gasped out "OH..YES! PLEASE...RIGHT THERE! I CAN'T..OH..I"M GOING….YES! ARIZONA!"

Holding on tight as the brunette shattered in her arms, she focused on the sounds Callie made as her orgasm washed over her in wave after wave. The Latina's inner walls tightened and pulled on her fingers, greedily trying to force them in deeper and keep them there. Pressing her firmly against her front door, she stroked silky dark hair as Callie panted into the curve of her neck and tried to recover.

Waiting until the brunette had stopped trembling, Arizona slowly removed her fingers. Whispering soothing words as Callie whimpered, she brought her fingers up to her lips. Realizing what was happening, Callie pulled back and watched as the blonde put her index finger deep inside her mouth and licked off every drop of the brunette's release closing her eyes and moaning at the taste.

"That is fucking hot" Callie whispered, staring openly. Grinning and shooting her a wink, Arizona ran her tongue over her middle finger giving it the same treatment. She was just about to finish off the third finger, when Callie leaned forward and wrapped her own red lips around it encircling it in the heat of her mouth and dragging her tongue over every bit of hit. Arizona's eyes smoldered and her breath quickened as Callie enjoyed the taste of her own release. "Now, THAT is fucking hot" she whispered with wide eyes.

Licking her lips, Callie grinned at her before giving her another brief kiss. Pulling away with a pout, she narrowed her eyes at the blonde "How did you manage to keep your clothes on?"

"My house, my rules" Arizona teased "I never take my clothes off at the door"

"Your rules, huh?"

Nodding happily, Arizona's dimples popped. "Oh yeah. I'm the boss at my house"

"Hmm...we'll see about that" she whispered hotly, kissing her passionately before walking her purposefully, still in her arms, towards the living room.

"Wait, Callie" Arizona protested as she was maneuvered toward the living room. "Callie, wait!"

Stopping, the Latina looked up from where she had been lavishing her neck with kisses, with concern and a tinge of doubt.

Smiling softly, Arizona pulled the Latina's hands from where they still cupped her beneath her thin sleep shorts and laced their fingers together. Stepping closer she kissed her softly, letting her tongue run over her full bottom lip. "Let's go to the bedroom"

Callie's heart fluttered madly inside of her chest as she remembered Arizona telling her that she never took dates to her bedroom. "Are you sure?"

Arizona nodded as she leaned up to kiss just beneath her ear after whispering hotly into her ear "Positive. I've dreamed of you naked, in the middle of my bed, writhing as you come in my mouth while screaming my name. You're about to make all my dreams come true"

Callie stared at her, dark eyes wide and unfocused before she snapped out of her trance and immediately turned and tugged her towards the bedroom. Grinning, dimples popping, Arizona followed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lost someone very close to me at the beginning of the year. I have to say that it threw me for a loop and left a giant hole in my life that will never be filled. Anyway, that's where I have been and I apologize for not letting you all know but I'm just not that big of a fan of "notes from the author".**_

_**Thank you to those still following my stories. I appreciate your patience and your reviews and comments. I went back and rewrote some of the last chapter so you may want to reread before starting this one. No promises that this one won't be rewritten as well. Hope you all enjoy...warning, it's definitely a "M" rated chapter**_

* * *

Seconds after entering her bedroom, Callie found herself pressed face forward against the door. The coolness of the wood teased her already sensitive nipples and she groaned as Arizona kicked her legs apart.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Callie asked breathlessly as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Giving you exactly what you've wanted these past few weeks."

"Am I...are you going to spank me?" her voice breathy and desperate

"Is that what you want, Calliope? Have you been naughty?" She asked as she kissed her bare shoulder, hands roaming over her naked back, tracing the lines of her muscles and spine. "Tell me what you think about when you are standing in the corner just like this. Do you think about my hands on your skin? Do you wish that I would strip you naked and have my way with you?"

Her lips found the soft skin on the side of her neck and she nibbled on the caramel skin. Hands finding rounded hips, she ground herself against the brunette's backside. Pressing back against her, Callie groaned as slender hands slid to rest on her abdomen, fingertips toying with the waistband of her already ruined panties.

"I think about you, all of the time. When I wake up, in the shower, at work, when I'm over your knee, standing in the corner and when I'm in bed at night. It seems like all I think about is you. I think about you touching me while you're spanking me, I think about how each mark you put on me makes me yours and how I want so much more. I stand in the corner hoping to feel you against me again, to feel your hands on my bare skin. I crave you. My whole body aches for your touch and I stand there, ass on display, just hoping you will break and bare the rest of me. Take what's yours."

She tried to turn but the blonde held her firmly in place as she pressed against her. "What else, Calliope? Do you think about anything else?"

Swallowing thickly as Arizona's hands smoothed down her denim clad thighs squeezing and stroking, she added "And...sometimes...I think about turning around and bending you over and taking exactly what I want from you

Arizona considered her words as she sucked on her pulse point. Smiling against her skin when the Latina shivered, she cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers roughly before giving them a tug. Callie moaned, letting her head fall back and pushing her breasts more firmly into Arizona's palms. "And what exactly do you want from me, Calliope? Payback? Revenge?"

Her questions cut through the fog of desire that had filled the brunette's body and Callie's eyes flew open. Trying to turn again, she gasped as Arizona's hand knotted in the back of her hair holding her still. Her other hand slipped beneath her panties again to cup her sex. "Answer the question, Dr. Torres. What do you want from me?" she whispered hotly in her ear, nipping at a tender lobe. Her fingertips circled the Latina's swollen clit and Callie found she was on the brink of her second orgasm. "I uh.."

Arizona gave her clit a sharp pinch that had the brunette crying out. "I want everything!" she gasped. "I want to kiss you everywhere, I want to taste you, touch you, and make you feel what you make me feel. I want to mark every inch of your body so everyone knows you are mine. I want to make you scream my name over and over until you collapse in my arms with exhaustion. Then I want to wake up wrapped around you and do it all over again."

She whimpered as her clit was abandoned. Arizona threaded their fingers together turning them until they were face to face. Heavily hooded midnight blue eyes gazed up at her for a moment before pink lips found hers. Wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck, Arizona got lost in her kiss. Holding slim hips tight to her own, their tongues fought for dominance until the blonde gave way to Callie's advances and let her take control. Moaning at the delicious taste of the woman in her arms and the sensations racing through her body at her touch, Arizona finally broke away for desperately needed air.

Taking advantage of the blonde's exposed neck, Callie nipped at her skin before soothing it with her tongue causing Arizona's knees to weaken and a breathy gasp escape her lips. Lowering the strap of her tank top, Callie continued kissing along her shoulder and collarbone soaking in every gasp and moan from the blonde that was now riding her thigh.

Arizona's sleep shorts were ruined, drenched with her own passion. She could feel the hot, slick feel of it coating her inner thighs. "Calliope" she gasped as the brunette bit down on her clavicle.

"Undress me, Arizona" she bit a taut nipple through the fabric of her tank top just enough to sting before sucking on it through the material. Digging her fingers into dark curls, Arizona arched her back, encouraging her to do it again.

Giving another sharp little bite to the exposed skin of her upper breast, Callie then soothed the reddened skin with a swipe of her tongue.

"Please Callie" she gasped.

Biting the top of her other breast, Callie repeated her demand as she gently pushed the blonde away. "Finish undressing me"

She stood there dazed and confused for a moment before the words fully registered with her. Biting her lip, her blood pulsed quick and hot through her veins at the look in the brunette's eyes.

She gently reached out to where Callie was standing merely a foot in front of her, the back of her thighs pressed against the mattress. Her fingertips slowly traced the waistband of her jeans from her hip to where they fell open in the front exposing the red silk and lace of her panties. Dark lashes fluttered against a pale cheek before blue eyes met and held dark brown, anticipation causing one woman to shiver and the other to freeze in place.

Slipping her fingers beneath the material, Arizona slowly worked the fabric down over Callie's hips until the denim dropped to the floor. Reaching for a tanned hand, she held it as the Latina stepped out. Carefully picking up the jeans, Arizona folded them and tossed them onto the nearby chair. She clenched her hand into a fist in an attempt to stop her fingers from shaking before reaching for the sinful red panties still clinging to the Latina. Not breaking eye contact, she gave them a little tug and felt them land near her toes.

Placing a finger under her chin to keep her gaze on her face, Callie kicked them away. Dropping a slow and seductive kiss on her still swollen lips, she smiled down at her. Holding her hands, she sat on the bed and pulled her between her legs.

"Now you. Undress for me Arizona. Keep your eyes right here and undress for me"

The demand shot a thrill of excitement straight to her aching center and Arizona nodded although keeping her eyes off of a completely nude Calliope Torres was more tortuous than she had imagined. She desperately wanted to explore every inch of the luscious woman in front of her. Pulse racing, she slowly slipped her now soaked sleep shorts off. Callie's gaze faltered as she struggled to hold her gaze, losing the battle completely when the blonde tossed her tank top towards the waiting chair.

Dark eyes raked over her, taking in her beautiful breasts, the flare of her hips and the tight blonde curls hiding her sex. "You are so beautiful, Arizona" she murmured, struggling to keep her hands to herself.

The blonde's body flushed even more as Callie again took her hands, holding them away from her body so she could look her fill. Leaning forward, she took a dark pink nipple in her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue before sucking on it. Arizona moaned appreciatively but then gasped when Callie bit down leaving teeth marks in her skin. "Callie!"

"Mine. On your knees, Arizona" Callie whispered, half demanding, half pleading.

A fresh rush of need soaked her inner thighs and she didn't hesitate at all before falling to her knees between the brunette's legs.

"Make me cum" Callie demanded, fingers threading through silky blonde hair as she drew her face closer to her center.

Using her hands to spread the brunettes legs even more, Arizona kissed her way up her inner thighs. Slowly moving from one leg to the other, inching higher and higher as she carefully tasted each bit of skin.

Callie's skin was so soft and the heady scent of her arousal had Arizona at the brink of her own release. She groaned when Callie tightened the grasp she had on her hair and dragged her closer. "Arizona, make me yours so I can make you mine. No teasing" Callie urged.

Smiling smugly against her skin, the blonde darted her tongue out to trace the crease at the top of her leg and groaned as her arousal coated her tongue. No longer interested in trying to top Callie from her knees, she licked a long line up through her folds. "Oh fuck..you taste so good" she moaned, taking a few more long licks. Finding her clit standing firm and proud at the top of her slit, she sucked it into her mouth, digging her fingers into the brunette's thighs to hold them open.

Leaning back on one elbow, Callie tried to keep her eyes on the blonde as her tongue darted in and out of her center but the sensations racing through her were too strong. Head falling back, she kept one fist tangled in blonde hair as she held her tight against her, hips grinding up to meet her mouth. Her breasts moved with each buck of her hips and she cried out again and again as Arizona expertly explored her core, licking and sucking and plunging her tongue in as deep as she could.

Moving her mouth to focus on her clit, Arizona stroked two fingers deep inside the brunette, curling them before pulling them back out each time only to plunge them back in again. She feverishly flicked her hardened nub with her tongue before pressing hard little circles into it. The hand in her hair tightened again causing her to gasp for air as Callie began riding her face taking her pleasure. Continuing to suck hard on her clit as her fingers plunged again and again she struggled for air. Biting down hard on her bundle of nerves, she sent Callie over the edge screaming her name. At the instant release of her hair, Arizona took several deep breaths before lapping at the brunette's opening, drinking up as much of her passion as she could until Callie finally pulled her up, claiming her mouth.

Moaning at the taste of herself on the blondes tongue, Callie kissed her deeply. Stroking blonde hair she held her close as she recovered from the intense orgasm.

"That was…"

"Fucking amazing" Arizona whispered before giggling. "You taste divine. I think I could do that all day" Propping herself up on one hand, she looked down at the brunette where she lay still panting, a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You are so gorgeous. I should have made you strip all the way down every time you came over. Actually I think that will be a new rule. My house, no clothes for you"

"Mmhmm….we could probably work something out if you are naked too." She grinned, gaze dropping to Arizona's chest "Arizona…" she breathed…."I'm so sorry…" her finger traced the bite marks that were bright red against her creamy skin.

"Sorry? Oh no. You better get over the sorry because you promised if I made you come you would make me yours and I'm holding you to it" she whispered, voice low and husky as she lowered her mouth to a caramel breast, sucking gently on the turgid tip. "I've been wanting you for so long. If you don't take me soon, I'm going to have to finish what I started on the phone" she whispered, fingers trailing over a smooth abdomen and down to brush over dampened blonde curls.

Callie's eyes widened as Arizona teased her by drawing circles on the skin beneath the curls. Shifting so that the blonde was laying flat on her back and she was propped up beside her she kissed her deeply letting their tongues stroke together. Pulling back for air, their lips met again as Callie cradled her cheek, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. Finally breaking away, Callie's darkened gaze took in her flushed face and chest. Fondling a firm breast, she rolled her nipple between her fingers, watching as Arizona's eyes fluttered shut and back arched. "I love how responsive you are" she whispered as her fingers continued to explore her neck and chest, nails raking over tight nipples and causing the blonde to whimper.

Lowering her mouth to her breasts, she kissed along the tops of them as her hands squeezed and massaged. Arizona threaded her fingers into her hair as she finally drew one tight pink nipple into her mouth using her tongue to stroke the tip before biting down. Gasping, Arizona's body went taut with need.

"Please, Calliope!" she gasped "Please!"

"Show me how you touch yourself, Arizona"

"Wh..What?"

"Show me. I want to see"

Blue eyes met brown in wide disbelief but then, as they gazed at each other, something shifted deep within and Arizona took a shaky breath before her fingers trailed back down over her abdomen and past the tight little curls to find her hardened nub. Closing her eyes, she ran a finger through her folds, hips bucking up to meet it. Spreading her legs a little more, she dipped her finger in her opening and dragged some of the moisture up to her pulsing clit. Gasping at the sensitivity there she began to rub it back and forth, little whimpers breaking past her lips.

"That is so hot" Callie murmured, trailing her hand down to Arizona's thigh to open her up further as she sat up for a better view. Arizona moaned as her orgasm built, legs falling open and then trying to shut again as she pushed her pelvis towards her own touch. Pushing two fingers deep inside her own channel, she cried out as she hit the bundle of nerves buried a few inches in on her front wall. Pulling her fingers back out, she groaned again as a hand wrapped around her wrist and her digits, covered in her glistening need, were sucked into Callie's hot mouth.

"Mmmmm….you taste amazing" she groaned as she licked up every drop. Moving between the blonde's legs she lefted them over her shoulders and pinned her hips down leaving the blonde wide open for her. "Mine" she whispered before using the tip of her tongue to trace her folds.

Arizona cried out as her tongue flicked over her clit. Using her thumbs to spread her more, Callie looked down at her hardened clit peaking out from its cute little hood. She grinned before flicking her tongue over it again, holding the blonde down as she jerked against the sensations. Sucking it into her mouth she held it with her teeth as her tongue rolled firmly over it again and again as Arizona begged and pleaded. Finding her opening, she plunged two fingers deep inside without warning. The blonde gasped and moaned as she was filled, her channel wrapping tightly around the brunette and fluttering against the intrusion. Pulling back she made sure to press against her front wall before plunging in a second time. Arizona's legs were trembling and her grip on the brunette's hair was tight. Callie knew she was close but wasn't quite ready to send her over the edge. The blonde's fingers found her clit and rubbed it feverishly before Callie smacked her hand away. "Mine"

Moving lower, she pressed little love bites on the inside of Arizona's thighs before soothing them with her tongue. Never enough to break the skin but definitely hard enough to leave a mark and cause Arizona to buck and writhe below her. "CALLIOPE!" she cried out, trying to drag her mouth back to where she desperately wanted it.

Callie kissed the last bite mark before pulling her fingers from the blondes opening and replacing them with her tongue. She groaned at the taste of her as she stroked her inner walls.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped when Callie bit her vulva, pulling the skin taut before letting it go with a pop. Biting the other side, she again pulled the skin taut before letting it go then soothing it with her tongue. Her need flowed from her in a never ending river that the brunette fed from between bites as she carefully moved up one side and down the other. Arizona was going crazy with need as every time her orgasm was near, Callie would slow down until it passed then would begin again. Her legs were locked around the brunettes head and her hands buried in her hair as she ravaged her sex, coaxing every little bit of pleasure from her body.

"Please Callie" she finally cried, actual tears pricking her eyes as the need to cum became almost painful. Looking up, Callie winked at her before bending back to her task. Simultaneously plunging three fingers into her tight channel just as she bit down on her hard clit sent Arizona screaming into the most intense orgasm of her life.

Her legs trembled and her back arched as it felt like liquid just gushed and gushed from her center. Her entire body shook with her release as she first went rigid and then collapsed onto the bed.

Smiling smugly even as her face dripped with the blonde's cum, Callie kissed her way back up her body. Dropping a kiss on pink lips, pouty in sleep, Callie collapsed beside her.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi...still here. What a horrible business this virus is. I find myself buried in news briefs and articles and any information that gives us all any hope that it will be gone soon, of which there is little. I've had a hard time finding the motivation to write. I love Callie and Arizona though and do want to finish the stories I've begun. This chapter is shorter but I thought better a shorter chapter than no chapter. **_

_**Thank you for reading and for all of you that took a moment to write a note of encouragement or appreciation. I truly enjoyed reading them and they gave me a little spark of happiness in all of the craziness. Thank you especially to those that created an account just so they could send me a personal note! I appreciate all of you and hope that you and yours are all safe and well.**_

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Arizona groaned as she stretched her pleasantly tired muscles. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, she stiffened when she felt an arm wrap around her naked body.

"Shh...its just me" Callie whispered, smiling against her neck where her face was buried.

Instantly relaxing, Arizona snuggled back against her, bottom fitting nicely in the curve of the brunette's pelvis. "Calliope" she breathed out, content in her arms. "You're here"

"Mmm..yes. No where else I'd rather be"

"Wait..what happened? I fell asleep?"

"Not so much asleep as just gone. You..uh...exploded and then blacked out? I'm not really sure" The brunette grinned smugly.

"I blacked out? I've never done that" she grinned as she slid a hand down the back of the brunette's thigh pulling her closer at the same time she pushed against her. Turning her head, Arizona kissed her long and deep. "That was amazing. You're amazing" she whispered against the Latina's full red lips. Covering a full breast with her hand, Callie bent to kiss her again while stroking her thumb over a stiffening peak.

"Mmm...you aren't so bad yourself but I'm not nearly done with you." Callie nudged her so that she was laying on her stomach. Climbing up to straddle her she brushed blonde curls to one side so she could suck on the soft skin of her neck. Arizona moaned appreciatively as the Latina's breasts swayed with each movement, brushing and pressing against her naked back.

"Callie, I want to touch you" she pleaded as the brunette continued to explore her neck and shoulders with her lips.

"I love it when you touch me" she husked into her ear before nipping at it with her teeth. "You've been touching me for weeks though. I have some catching up to do" Threading their fingers together, Callie stretched their arms further up the mattress above Arizona's head until the entirety of her body pressed against the blonde's. Humming her approval, Arizona pushed her hips up as much as she could as she tried to grind her rear against the brunette's pelvis. The scratch of coarse curls against her soft skin sent a shot of arousal straight through her.

Callie groaned at the pressure against her already aching clit. Spreading her legs to straddle pale thighs, she rolled her hips against the lithe body beneath her. "I want to taste every inch of you" she whispered, nibbling at an earlobe "and I'm only halfway done."

Arizona's eyes fluttered before shutting, an appreciative little hum on her lips. She shivered as Callie raised up on her hands and knees, dark hair tickling over pale skin. Pleading one more time to be allowed to touch her, she pouted at the denial even as she arched up into her. Red lips mapped the muscles of her back, tracing across her shoulder blades and down her spine. She shivered with the delicious feel of the Latina's tongue against her where it swiped soothingly over the little love bites she was placing, marring her creaming skin.

Callie couldn't get enough of the blonde peds surgeon. The flavor of her was intoxicating and she couldn't help but pause to suck at the indent of her waist, trace the line of each rib, dip her tongue in the dimples at the base of her spine, and nip at the slope of her backside. The sounds of arousal she was pulling from Arizona made her pulse race excitedly and more than once she repeated an action just to see if she made the same sound each time.

Straddling her legs again, Callie sat up to get a better view of the blonde shifting and moaning beneath her. She groaned appreciatively before palming her delectable ass"Sculpted by the gods" she murmured, pinching the blonde's side as she released a breathy giggle. "Up on your knees, Dr. Robbins" she demanded, moving to the side.

Whimpering at the idea of trying to get her shaking limbs to obey, Arizona struggled to do as asked. Murmuring words of encouragement, Callie slipped her hand between trembling thighs and stroked her lightly. Making a breathless little keening sound, the blonde pushed up on her knees widening them in encouragement as the brunette moved to press against her, fingers playing in the abundant wetness.

Callie pressed her pelvis against her, grinding tightly against that beautiful ass as she knelt behind her, hands curving around her hips. "You are so beautiful, Arizona. I love you like this, so needy and so ready for me". The blonde shakily pushed herself up the rest of the way, before rocking back desperate for more contact.

Sliding her hands up from slender hips all the way to her shoulders, Callie brushed golden locks to the side so she could better see Arizona's face. Pressing their pelvis tightly together, she cupped her breasts that swayed gently beneath her and molded them with her fingers. Arizona gasped when she brushed over taut nipples with her thumbs.

"Callie!" the low moan was ripped from her throat as her nipples were twisted harshly and then released, cool air caressing her back. The brunette didn't waste any more time as she buried first two and then three fingers deep inside the blonde, using her hips to drive them in even deeper with each thrust until Arizona was pleading incoherently, arms giving out beneath her but hips still jerking wildly as she desperately tried to take Callie in as deep as possible.

Crying out when tanned fingers found her aching clit, she swatted the brunette's hand side while twisting away from. Shocked, Callie froze for a moment, fingers still covered in the blonde's arousal as she watched her scoot back and weakly find her way to her knees facing her. Her hands fell to slender hips though as Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pressing their foreheads together as she tried to catch her breath.

"Arizona...did I do something wrong?" she whispered fearfully, abdomen filling with anxiety, leaving a cold sensation in her chest. "No, no, nothing" Arizona assured, midnight blue eyes finding hers in the dim light. "You're incredible. You touch me and I go up in flames. You...Callie, you blow my mind." she leaned in for a deep and sensual kiss that was just as convincing as her words and the Latina's fear quickly subsided. When they finally broke apart for air, she tucked a dark lock of hair behind a caramel ear and gazed up at her through long lashes. "I just want to finish together this time. Is that ok?"

Their lips met again, slowly caressing, tasting and sucking as they explored the depths of the other woman's mouth. Tongues met and darted apart before coming back to stroke against each other. Breaths mingled, gasps and whimpers swallowed by the other as their hands followed the same pattern, softly and slowly tracing the lines of each other's bodies.

Arizona gently pressed the brunette down, following her until her head rested on the pillows and Arizona was stretched out on top of her. Their kisses were slow, deep and leisurely but their desire was no less intense as breasts pressed together, hardened nipples teasing hardened nipples. Moving between the brunette's legs, Arizona encouraged her to spread them wide. Maneuvering between them, she pushed her pelvis down until their hardened clits rubbed against each other. The feel of it made both women moan as they rocked together, their arousal coating them both and making the sensation more intense.

Grasping her hands, she tangled their fingers together and pressed them down on either side of the brunette's head. Their kisses became more sloppy as they moved against each other. As her own orgasm coiled inside of her, Arizona pulled back to watch Callie's face. Dark eyelashes lay against caramel cheeks and perfect white teeth bit at a full red bottom lip. Heart clenching in her chest at the sight, she leaned forward and kissed the crease between her eyes before bending to whisper in her ear. "Open your eyes, Calliope. I want to watch you when you fall apart." she nipped at a tender lobe as Callie gasped then moaned. "I want you to watch what you do to me". The sensations were building and Callie had placed her feet flat on the bed so she could arch up into her as she pulled Arizona's hips firmly down against her own. Arizona could barely keep her own eyes open as she pulled back enough to look at her again. Half lidded eyes dark with arousal watched her and she gasped at the intensity of the Latina's gaze. Dropping one more kiss on lips that were slightly open, she lifted herself up on her arms, causing her pelvis to press down even harder. Rolling her hips it didn't take long before they were both crying out. She watched as the brunette shattered beneath her just as her own orgasm swept her away.

Body covered in slickness from arousal and perspiration, lips swollen and bruised, muscles limp and spent, Arizona pressed her ear against the brunette's chest where she could hear her heart beating rapidly as she recovered. Kissing golden curls, damp with sweat, Callie whispered, "I love you, Arizona" as her hands stroked over the bare expanse of her back. Letting those words wash over her, Arizona felt her body grow cold and stiff with apprehension.

* * *

_**Not the best place to end but I do love cliffhangers. No worries though - I'm a firm believer that the world needs more happy endings. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mmm, love me some Calzona...a bright spot in the midst of too much chaos. :) Thank you for your reviews! I can't believe I've been writing this for over a year!**_

* * *

_Body covered in slickness from arousal and perspiration, lips swollen and bruised, muscles limp and spent, Arizona pressed her ear against the brunette's chest where she could hear her heart beating rapidly as she recovered. Kissing golden curls, damp with sweat, Callie whispered, "I love you, Arizona" as her hands stroked over the bare expanse of her back. Letting those words wash over her, Arizona felt her body grow cold and stiff with anxiety_

* * *

Tugging gently on a length of blonde hair, Callie grinned as Arizona only snuggled in deeper, refusing to lift her head.

"Hey" she whispered, trying again only to be ignored.

Sighing with playful exasperation, Callie cupped her chin drawing it up until finally she got a glimpse of those gorgeous blue eyes.

Smiling softly she brushed their lips together before nuzzling her cheek. "I totally just freaked you out" her breath was warm against her cheek causing a shiver to shoot up her spine.

Closing her eyes as Callie traced her jawline, Arizona buried her hands in the Latina's hair resting their foreheads together and breathing in the sweet scent of her. "No..I mean yes...reflexively"

Shifting off of the warm body beneath her, Arizona turned so that they were laying side by side and nose to nose, legs still tangled together as they eyed each other.

"Reflexively...and now?" Callie questioned, fingertip tracing over her lips.

"You are so brave and I love that about you. We've only really known each other a few weeks. How can you possibly know if you love me?"

"I know it's only been a few weeks. It's one of my biggest flaws. I love early and I love hard. I've never felt about anyone though the way I feel about you. I know it hasn't been long but I….crave you."

Biting back a grin, Arizona widened her eyes in mock fear. "Crave..me?"

Callie's fingers danced down her side, tickling her ribs and causing Arizona to giggle. "Not like that. You're like crack"

"I'm like an illicit drug?" Arizona questioned, nose wrinkling cutely in confusion.

"YES" Callie's grin was wide and breathtaking "I just want to be with you, talk to you, snuggle up beside you, kiss you, memorize every inch of your skin...all of it. If I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and looking for you, hoping to get just a glance. It's like I'm addicted and you're my drug of choice. It's actually quite distracting."

Fingers curling around the Latina's collar bone, Arizona slid her thumb into the notch in the center as she thought about the brunette's words. Lashes brushed against her cheek before fluttering up, blue eyes gazing into brown. "You said you love me...does that mean you are _in_ love with me?" she whispered before dropping her gaze back down to where her thumb pressed against her.

"Arizona" she murmured, wanting her eyes back on her.

Bending to kiss the smooth skin at the base of the Latina's throat, she let her tongue dip into the indentation. "Hmm?"

Callie's heart rate instantly shot up and she tilted her head to give the blonde better access as she released an involuntary moan. Her hand descended to find the hollow behind Arizona's knee, raising it up to rest across her own hip, their torsos now molded together from breast to hip. Arizona reached out and grasped her wrist, dragging Callie's hand from where it rested on the bend of her knee up her bare leg and to the curve of her hip. Callie rocked against her as she pressed firmly on her lower back, keeping her in place.

Her lids were heavy and her voice husky when she again started speaking. "I love you, Arizona, as so much more than just a friend and I'm quickly falling in love with you."

Blue eyes met and held hers. "I love so many things about you, Calliope. I love your smile and your laugh, the way you dance in my kitchen." she wraps her arms around her snugly " I love that you trust me to take care of you. I love how you look at me, love your giant heart and I love that you love to spend time with me. I love you too, Calliope, and I'm definitely enjoying the free fall of falling in love with you"

"You do?" her voice was laced equally with doubt and hope

"So very much" Arizona whispered against her lips, eyes still on hers.

Rolling on top of her, Callie claimed her mouth, determined to show her again just how fun the fall could be.

* * *

Arizona cursed in annoyance as she leaned back in her chair. A raging headache had plagued her most of the day as issue after issue had found its way into her hands. The worst being the insufferable Lauren Boswell again creating a reason to be sent her way for discipline. The irritating woman had been working actively for a trip over Arizona's desk for the better part of the last six months and so far she had managed to avoid having to dole out any punishment for her, arranging her vacations to fall during disciplinary periods so that the visiting doctor was required to lose days of pay rather than have the option of corporal punishment. Her luck had run out though as Lauren had put a patient at risk, a child this time, and Dr. Jennings was insistent she be dealt with immediately.

Groaning, Arizona searched her desk drawer for ibuprofen, popping the cap off the bottle and swallowing three along with a healthy drink from her water bottle. Glaring at the door as someone knocked, she all but growled out "Come in"

The dark haired woman that stuck her head in the door made her mood immediately lift. "Calliope" she grinned, rising to greet her.

Closing the door behind her, Callie dropped a takeout bag on her desk and quickly pulled her into her arms.

"Hey there. Heard you were having a rough day and thought you might want some lunch"

'Mmmm….thank you. You are my _very_ favorite" she grinned, nuzzling into her neck.

"Does that get me a kiss?" Callie teased, tugging on a lock of blonde hair

"That gets you as many kisses as you want" she murmured before pressing their lips together.

Callie wasted no time in laying claim to her mouth, tongue eagerly gaining access and mapping the contour as Arizona melted into her arms. When she finally pulled away, they were both panting for air and it took a few more short kisses before she managed to pull herself away enough to open their lunch.

Grinning at the blonde's excitement over the giant brownie that accompanied her grilled chicken salad, Callie sat beside her pulling her own salad onto her lap. They talked a little, as they ate, about the brunette's last surgery and one she was going to perform later that day before Callie finally turned to her. "So do you want to talk about your day and why you're so irritated?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona sighed deeply before taking a bite of her salad and chewing it thoughtfully. "Well, it started with me getting called in way too early and having to leave an exquisitely delicious woman behind in my bed. I had to force myself to get up and leave her all alone, completely naked and so warm" her lip pushed out into a little pout and Callie's heart fluttered hard in her chest at the adorable sight.

"Hmm...poor baby, that _is_ sad. I'm sure she would love nothing more than to re-enact the entire night though and wake up wrapped up in your arms." Callie winked.

Arizona's eyes turned dreamy as she stared off into space, picturing that until Callie nudged her with a giggle. "Quit that or I'm not going to be able to leave your office. It's going to be hard enough to have you check "your work"" she teased "without taking you on your own desk"

Cheeks blushing pink, Arizona bit her lip and moaned. "That didn't help, now I'm going to be thinking of that during my other discipline session today."

Callie's eyes widened in surprise as an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint made her skin feel tight. "Other session?"

Irritated again at the very thought of Boswell, Arizona slid her half eaten salad away. "Yes, unfortunately. Normally it doesn't bother me this much but I'm pretty sure this doctor only acts out in hopes that she ends up in my office with her pants down. It's just...she is so sleazy and handsy, always finding a reason to touch my arm or my hair. She literally makes my skin crawl."

"Who is it?" Callie demanded, faces of various female doctors racing through her mind as she tried to think of any instance one of them had paid too much attention to the peds surgeon.

"You know I can't say, Callie" Arizona said tenderly, reaching to pat her knee. "I'll be fine, I just have a raging headache and I don't want to deal with her but it will be ok."

"Are you allowed to have someone in the office with you? You shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable being alone with someone who acts like that. Can Dr. Jennings sit in?"

Arizona searched worried dark eyes, surprised at the level of Callie's concern. "That's actually not a bad idea. I'll call Dr. Jennings after we're done eating and see what he suggests."

A little relieved, Callie sat back to finish the last few bites of her salad. Taking a drink of water, she dropped her trash back in the bag and threw it all away.

"Do you have to leave already?" the pout returned with the same answering effect.

"Nope. Just wanted to make room for my girlfriend to climb into my lap for some snuggles" she grinned hopefully.

"You have a girlfriend?!" the blonde demanded, standing with her hands on her hips and a teasing glint in her eye.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Callie pulled her into her lap, cupping her face in the palms of her hands and kissing her soundly. Settling in with a sigh, one of Arizona's hands found its way between her breasts where the brunette's heartbeat thumped against her skin. Straddling her thighs and tangling her other hand in dark curls, she lost herself in her kiss.

"I do have a girlfriend and she is beautiful, and loving and fierce and I am so very lucky" she whispered hotly into her ear when she finally came up for air.

Arizona grinned against the smooth silky skin beneath her ear. "Mmmm...I sure hope it's me or I may have to take someone out" she whispered.

"I'm yours, Arizona. All yours"

"I really like the sound of that" she rested her head on her shoulder and just enjoyed being held for a bit. She had very nearly drifted off to sleep, when Callie nudged her. "Hey sleeping beauty, my surgery starts in about 30 minutes. Want to check me before I go?"

"Only because I get to see your naked rear end" as with no small amount of regret Arizona climbed to her feet again relieved to find her headache was nearly gone.

Callie snorted as she stood and moved to the desk. "Lucky for you, you now get to see it whenever you want" she winked, laughing again at the instant grin that lit up the blonde's face.

"You're _right_, I do! I LOVE being your girlfriend. So many awesome perks" she leered playfully at her, eyes dropping to her cleavage.

"Dr. Robbins!" Callie gasped before laughing

"Alright, pretty lady, bend over and let me have a look"

"Such a charmer" Callie teased, slowly lowering her pants to her knees and then laughing as Arizona pushed her forcefully down on the desk.

Cool fingers danced over her skin and she shivered as her body erupted in goosebumps. "You have such beautiful skin, Callie. It's like warm caramel. So pretty and smooth." her voice was tender as her palms skimmed over her, occasionally smoothing or squeezing.

Callie groaned as her fingertips came dangerously close to brushing over her core that was pulsing non stop. "Arizona" She murmured, shifting in a desire for more contact.

With a deep sigh of regret, the peds surgeon stepped away, turning until she heard the Latina stand and fix her clothing. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Callie pressed her head between the blonde's shoulder blades and just held her for a minute.

Finally turning around, Arizona gave her a short yet sweet kiss. "You are good to go for tonight" her smile trembled around the edges and Callie pulled her close again. "It's not just pain, remember that. Ok?"

Arizona nodded even as tears pricked her eyes. She had no idea why she was having such an emotional response to the idea of paddling the Latina but just chalked it up to her headache and the bad day she'd had.

"Hey - I left marks all over you last night and _you_ seemed to enjoy it. Besides, I am looking forward to you kissing all the pain away" Callie teased, happy when Arizona laughed lightly. "I'm not sure that's listed on the paper you signed"

"It's aftercare. You said whatever I needed! I need you to kiss it better so make sure you have some chapstick handy, your lips will be very busy later tonight" she arched a brow as she pulled the blonde tighter against her.

"Ha! We will see about that. I'll see you at 7"

Full red lips pushed into a pout and Arizona couldn't help leaning in to kiss it away. "Not until 7? Don't you get off at 4?"

"5 now because of the discipline session. What about you?"

"I'm done as soon as I finish this next surgery so it should be about 4 or 4:30. Do you want to have dinner together? I could make something or, if you are tired of my cooking, we can go out?"

"I will never be tired of your cooking, or the show you put on while you're doing it. I would actually love a night at home and you are more than welcome to come over whenever you want. Just remember that your discipline session will be at 7 and you don't want to eat too much beforehand."

* * *

"Dr. Robbins, to what do I owe the pleasure? It's not often I speak to you multiple times in one week let alone one day"

"Hi, Dr. Jennings, thank you for taking my call. I have some concerns about the Boswell discipline session scheduled for later today and I wanted to discuss them with you and see if there are any options" launching into her concerns about the other doctors attention and possible motivation to be alone with her, Arizona mapped out a few safeguards she felt might be necessary. Dr. Jennings was noticeably quiet on the other end of the line which caused her to nervously ramble a little but at the end of the call she thought she had gotten her point across as she waited for his response.

"I have to admit, Dr. Robbins, that I had some of the same concerns during the few times I have been around Dr. Boswell. She seems to have some kind of fixation with you although, at the time, I wasn't aware it wasn't consensual. Not that you acted out of turn in anyway, I just thought it may be a lack of professionalism on her part. After our discussion the other day, her antics this week, combined with your concerns, have caused me to look at her behavior in a different light. I appreciate your willingness to proceed as well as actively seeking to protect yourself and, in turn, the hospital. I need to make a call, talk to a few board members and then I will get back with you. Refresh my memory though, Dr. Boswell is only on loan to us for another three weeks?"

"Another four. There is a surgery happening at the beginning of the fourth week that is pretty big and will bring a lot of positive publicity to both our hospital and hers. After that, she should return to her home hospital"

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins. I will be back in touch shortly. Definitely before your 4:00 appointment with her."

Grateful, Arizona leaned back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Making sure she had all of her things together so that she could leave as soon as her meeting with Boswell was over, Arizona glanced one more time around her office and double checked that the only other items not locked carefully away were the file on the other doctor, a pen, and a selection of discipline tools.

Straightening the items on her desk, she made sure the thick wooden paddle, leather belt and rattan cane were well displayed. Resigned to do her part and leave as soon as possible, she sat down to wait for Boswell's appearance.

She didn't have to wait long when, not a minute later, there was a short knock before the smug doctor let herself in.

"Hi, Arizona. So sorry I'm late but I wanted to freshen up a little...you know, add a little lotion to make sure my skin is extra smooth for you" she grinned coyly.

"Have a seat Dr. Boswell, and I prefer you call me Dr. Robbins in the future". Her voice was stern as this woman had worn her patience completely down. She kept her face carefully blank as she stifled a snort at the other woman's words. Freshly applied lotion would more likely make the punishment hurt even more than it should. "Let's get started"

"So soon?" Lauren flirted, sitting in the chair indicated in front of Arizona's desk but leaning forward to lay her hand on her arm. "I thought maybe we could talk a little first"

Yanking her arm out of her grasp, the peds surgeon gave her a curt smile. "I actually have plans tonight that I am eager to get to so let's get this over with. You will need to read and sign this document then choose which implement you would prefer."

Picking up the paper, Boswell briefly scanned it before her eyes darted to the different paddling options. Trying to create some kind of sexual tension, she leaned forward again, careful to make sure her cleavage was visible. Voice low and husky, she ran her finger down the cane "Is there an…..implement….you really enjoy, Dr. Robbins?"

Sitting back in her chair, Arizona placed her hands in her lap and gave her a cool look. "Do you know why you are here, Dr. Boswell?"

Biting her lip and looking up at her through her lashes, Lauren tried unsuccessfully to appear innocent and bashful with a health dose of alluring. Unfortunately her efforts fell flat as Arizona continued staring at her waiting for an answer.

"I was naughty" she grinned just as the door to the office opened again.

"Naughty? Seriously? The way I understand it you nearly killed a child because you were too busy flirting with your co-workers to do the job we sent you here to do" the newcomer's deep voice filled the room as he shut the door firmly behind himself.

Lauren nearly jumped out of her seat as her eyes widened with new found fear. "Dr. Hunt? What are you doing here?!"

Folding his arms over his chest, he glared down at her. "I'm pretty sure I just explained what I am doing here. You may be on loan to Grey-Sloan but you are still one of our doctors. I can't tell you how furious I am to have gotten a call from our board of directors sharing with me the contents of a call they had just finished with a Dr. Jennings. Luckily I was in the area for a conference and didn't have to ask Dr. Robbins to put you back in line." his eyes flicked up to Arizona's and he gave her a short nod of recognition.

"I apologize for being late, Dr. Robbins. What have I missed?"

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Hunt." she stood and offered her hand and smiled as he shook it "As you heard, Dr. Boswell hasn't yet acknowledged what she has done wrong, hasn't signed the paper, and seems to be open to whatever discipline tool you most prefer. She was also sure to explain she has applied fresh lotion to her backside."

Closing his eyes briefly, his jaw visibly tightened.

"Wait!" Lauren begged, I didn't know it would be Dr. Hunt! I thought it would be you, Arizona"

Slamming her hand on her desk, she was gratified when Lauren jumped. "For the last time, you will address me as Dr. Robbins and give me the damn respect I deserve." voice low and steady but laced with steel.

"Dr. Robbins, I appreciate all you have done and apologize profusely for any trouble Dr. Boswell has caused you. You should expect a formal letter of apology from her on your desk tomorrow. Now, I'm sure you have had a long day and I hate to keep you any longer. If you could just point me in the direction of the break-room?"

Nodding with relief, Arizona gladly gave him the information and began to gather up her things. Lauren's face had gone abnormally pale as Dr. Hunt picked up the form as well as all the discipline tools and reached out to grasp her elbow, directing her to the door.

"Wait! Where are we going?! All discipline sessions here are done in Ari...I mean Dr. Robbins office!"

"Well, you are our doctor and as you are aware we do ours in the break-room. Since you seemed to be playing coy with making a choice, I'm just going to use all three of these. Next time maybe you won't have such a hard time making up your mind. Also, I will be adding 20 more for being disrespectful to Dr. Robbins yet again."

"That's not fair!" she sputtered as he marched her out of her office and down the hall.

"Don't worry, Dr. Boswell. We will be discussing all of your complaints along with all of your infractions thoroughly over the next hour."

Shutting her door and heading to the elevator, Arizona couldn't help but feel relieved as Boswell's voice slowly faded away. She felt only a tinge of pain for the other woman after seeing the size of Dr. Hunts arms, but Dr. Jennings had assured her that he was fair and firm and was not known to ever go too far in his discipline. Shaking off all thoughts of the irritating woman, her thoughts turned to Callie. Sighing happily at the thought that she may be waiting at her house already. With a smile of anticipation and a flip of her hair, she nearly skipped out of the building.

* * *

_**Working on Callie's last discipline session but didn't want to keep you waiting. Lauren Boswell is so slimey...I kind of enjoyed writing about her finally having to accept some accountability for her actions. Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Once again, thank you for all of the reviews! WARNING: This chapter is pure smut. Not surprising given the story line but I will warn you anyway. Please don't hate me too much after reading ;)**_

* * *

"Hey, Roller Girl!" a loud voice followed her out the door at the same time her phone alerted her to an incoming text. Turning, she was surprised to find Christina Yang running in her direction.

"Roller Girl?" she questioned in confusion, glancing down at the text from Callie.

"Yeah, you have wheels on your feet and roll around the hospital. So, Roller Girl" Yang deadpanned as she stared at the blonde

Mouth falling open, Arizona laughed at the absurd nickname "I'll have to remember to tell my kids that, they will love it"

"Whatever. Are you leaving?"

"I am"

"Listen, I know we don't know each other that well but I wondered if you could do me a favor. I would like to be on your service Monday"

"In Peds? Do you even like kids, Yang?" she questioned, surprised at the request.

"Of course I like kids. I need to clock more hours in each specialty and I saw you had a few interesting surgeries scheduled and was hoping I could assist."

Her blonde head tilted slightly as she considered the brunette in front of her. Knowing Callie was stopping off at her apartment to shower, If she played her cards right this could definitely turn into a win/win situation.

"Tell you what, Yang, give me the key to your apartment and I'll see what I can do"

"What? Why would you...you know what, I don't even care. There is a key above the door. Are we good then?" Christina demanded.

Letting her dimples flash briefly, Arizona grinned at her. "Yep. Pretty sure we'll be good. Just one more thing….point out your building and tell me which apartment."

Eyes narrowing, Christina stared at her suspiciously. "Right across the street and it's 9A. No sex on the couch" Turning, her eyes lit up briefly at the sight of the head of plastics. "Hey, McSteamy!" she yelled, shooting off in his direction.

Grinning smugly, Arizona headed towards the building across the street.

* * *

Finding the key easily enough, Arizona put it back above the door and slipped inside. Her gaze took in the living room, recognizing immediately the brunette's taste in colors and decor. It was just so...Callie. Dropping her things on the sofa she peeked into the kitchen before moving down the hall, listening intently for the sound of the brunette. Her eyes bulged as she passed the open door of what must be Christina's bedroom. Calling it a bedroom was generous, since she wasn't sure there was even a bed in there beneath the piles that literally filled the space from wall to wall. Understanding exactly what Callie had been talking about, she quickly moved towards the last door.

The door to Callie's bedroom stood ajar. Arizona couldn't help grinning as she looked around the tidy space and breathed in the unique scent of the Latina. Her breath caught in her throat as Callie made her way into the room from what must be an ensuite, wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe. Perching gracefully on the seat in front of her vanity, Callie pulled her hair up exposing her delicious neck before securing the dark curls into a sloppy bun. Arizona swore their eyes met briefly in the mirror but the Latina gave no indication of seeing her.

Feeling a little like a stalker even as her blood pounded furiously through her veins, Arizona cleared her throat to alert the other woman of her presence. Giving no outward reaction though, Callie loosened the tie on her robe allowing the material to slide down exposing the smooth expanse of her back and the beautiful roundness of her shoulders.

Arizona's abdomen immediately filled with hundreds of tiny, fluttering butterfly wings. Her gaze slid over the view in front of her, the lightness of the robe contrasting beautifully with caramel skin. Eyes darting back to the reflection in the mirror, she nearly missed the brunette's coy smile as her gaze dropped down to watch tanned fingers follow the edges of the white material where it lay against her breasts, barely covering hardened nipples. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized the Latina obviously knew she was there and knew exactly what she was doing to her.

Her mouth watered and arousal soaked her clothing as she released an audible groan at the game Callie was playing. Another smile ghosted over full red lips and Arizona's heart clenched as dark lashes swept over the smoothness of the Latina's skin before lifting and exposing those deep brown eyes that she loved. Their gazes met and held as Callie shifted enough to allow the material to reveal the fullness of her breasts before falling completely away from her body as a shiver of excitement made its way down the length of her spine.

Biting back a gasp at the depth of the desire on the blonde's face, Callie tried to calm the trembling in her hands as she saw Arizona take a step closer before pausing. Looking up at her reflection through her lashes, she could see the peds surgeon's gaze had fallen to her naked breasts visible in the mirror.

Callie had considered and cast aside a dozen or so ideas of how to greet the blonde after receiving a text from Christina letting her know Arizona was headed her way. Even now she debated her options as she considered touching herself until Arizona had no other option but to join in. Cupping her breasts in her hands, she massaged them slightly. Satisfied by the blonde's immediate reaction, her eyes drifted closed as she pictured the warm bubble bath she had prepared in anticipation of Arizona's arrival. Lit candles lined the counter and her ipod was ready to go. Releasing a soft sigh, she let her hands drift downward over her body as she prepared to gracefully stand and saunter, completely nude, to the attached bathroom.

She didn't hear the blonde's purposeful steps and was not expecting the soft cloth that suddenly covered her eyes as it was tied securely behind her head. Gasping, her hands flew up to grasp the material, but she found them quickly wrapped in slender fingers and gently pulled behind the back of the chair she sat on.

Reaching for the tie from the discarded robe, Arizona secured her hands behind her back looping the tie through the back of the seat to hold the Latina in place. She loved games but Callie didn't realize how competitive she was. If she wanted to play, Arizona was all for it but they would be playing by her rules.

Lips trailing over the expanse of her exposed neck, she grinned against tanned skin when Callie whimpered. Rotating the chair around so the brunette faced her, she let her eyes travel down the length of her body. Her breasts were high and proud, made more so with her arms bound behind her. Her dark nipples had tightened into hard nubs that begged to be sucked while the muscles in her abdomen moved as she tested her restraints. Arizona could barely see the small triangle of black curls between her legs as Callie kept her thighs closed tightly, legs crossed at the ankles. Gaze moving slowly back up to pouty red lips, Arizona couldn't help but smile as she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips pressed together briefly before the blonde trapped a full bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it lightly before giving the upper lip the same treatment. Finally her tongue stroked deep inside, tangling with the brunettes until they both fought for air. Pulling away, she inspected the swollen lips before nodding in satisfaction.

Kissing her way down her neck, she let her tongue trail over the warmth of her skin stopping to give extra attention to any spot that caused the brunette to moan softly. Pale hands landed on firm thighs, kneading the muscles there as thumbs stroked the soft skin at the crease between her legs and her pelvis. Slipping her fingers between her legs, she gently parted them as far as she could, kneeling between them. Sitting back on her heels, she took a minute to just look because a naked Calliope Torres was a true work of art that should be fully appreciated.

Callie gasped as the cool air hit her inflamed skin. Her thighs were pushed wide apart leaving her completely open and vulnerable to whatever the blonde wanted to do to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for more but the only thing she could hear was her own heart beat and the only thing she could feel was the pounding of her own pulse in every single inch of her body. She tensed in anticipation of what would happen next, of where her mouth or fingers might land. Her nipples were painfully tight and her core throbbed with need. Growing inpatient, she tested her restraints but found that they firmly held her arms in place. "Arizona" she whispered, straining to get closer. A soft but thorough kiss landed on her lips and she barely heard the "shh, no talking" whispered against them.

Turning to survey the vanity, Arizona selected a long and slender contour brush. She delicately swiped it down Callie's jaw and over her bottom lip, the delicate touch making the brunette shiver. She took her time brushing barely there touches along her collarbone, between her breasts, abdomen, her inner thighs and circling each areola. The peds surgeon looked on with fascination as every touch increased the flush spreading over the Latina's bare skin and drew a gasp or a small moan as Callie did her best to shift towards the touch, wanting more. Teasing her, Arizona kept it up for a while until her hips were bucking in the chair. Escalating the game, she flicked the brush over her left nipple, smirking at the low keening sound that came from the brunette's throat as she repeated the action, switching from nipple to nipple and changing the frequency and intensity of the brush's touch.

"Please!" Callie begged, arching her back in a desire to feel more. Immediately putting the brush back, Arizona stood and moved to the closet. Feeling the emptiness in the air around her, the brunette chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before cautiously calling out for her.

"I said no talking" Callie jumped at her closeness, her lips brushing over the skin behind her ear . Claiming her mouth one more time, Arizona pulled back and slipped a silk scarf between the brunette's lips tying it securely behind her head. "Are you ok?" Callie's heart was beating so fast in her chest that she felt it was going to break loose but none of that had anything to do with fear. She shook her head quickly, eager to find out what the blonde had in store for her.

"I'll be right back. Don't move" she whispered, giggling at her own joke.

Callie strained to hear each sound as Arizona moved through the apartment. She thought she could hear kitchen cupboards being opened and the refrigerator but couldn't be sure. What seemed like forever but was actually just a minute or two, she could hear her back in the bedroom. The door shut, lock clicking before something was put on the table next to her. Callie tilted her head as she sensed the peds surgeon moving away again, this time towards the bathroom. The sweet fragrance of one of her candles drew closer and she heard the glass jar touch the vanity top. Finally Arizona's hands were back on her thighs, Callie spreading them even wider for her hoping to draw her attention to her soaked center.

"So beautiful" Arizona whispered as she stroked her palm from her collarbone, between her breasts and down her abdomen before pulling away. Callie gasped as hands cupped her breasts, lifting and massaging them. Soft fingers lightly grazed the tender tips, barely touching her but sending sensation after sensation right down her center and adding to the wetness already accumulating there. She nearly cried out when warm breath caressed her skin before finally, finally Arizona's tongue flicked over her teasingly.

Sucking a dark nipple deep into the heat of her mouth, Arizona nearly groaned herself at the flavor of the other woman's skin as she suckled at her breast. She had a little addiction of her own and would eagerly spend every moment for the rest of her life tasting the woman before her. Swirling her tongue over the swelling skin, she gently bit down on the tip grinning when Callie's head fell back and a moan came from deep in her throat. Eventually, her fingers replaced her mouth on the engorged peak, stroking lightly over it and rolling it between her thumb and index finger as her mouth found her other breast.

When she finally lifted her lips from the brunette's skin, she sat back on her heels admiring her handiwork and the burnette's shiny wet nipples that sat proudly like two luscious ripe red raspberries on the Latina's heaving chest. Instantly missing Arizona's warmth, Callie wrapped her legs tightly around her as she knelt between them. Arizona released a husky laugh as she freed herself. Grasping beneath one of the brunette's knees, she pulled it up until it was draped over the arm of the chair. Doing the same with her other leg, she looked down to where Callie was now completely open for her. A soft hum of approval escaped her lips even as her thumbs slid down to spread her folds a little bit further. The Latina's arousal coated her labia, making the flushed and swollen folds glisten with her arousal. Whimpering, Callie tried to buck her hips but the position she was in made it nearly impossible.

Reaching for the cup she had brought in from the kitchen, Arizona pulled out an ice cube already partially melting. Gasping as the cold cube touched the notch in her collarbone, Callie shivered as Arizona dragged it down her body, warm tongue tracing the same path lapping up the cool water left behind in its wake.

The words that began pouring from the Latina were lost behind her makeshift gag as Arizona trailed the frozen cube over her overly sensitive nipples, lingering on each before replacing the cold with the heat of her mouth. She repeated the same path several times until Callie was writhing in the chair, back arching and head rolling back on her shoulders. By this time, the cube had melted down to barely a sliver. Slipping the bit of ice under the scarf between the Latina's lips, she reached for another one. Returning her attention to her breasts, she continued until the cube was halfway melted and Callie was delirious with need. Dragging it further down her body, she smiled at the sharp intake of breath as she moved it past her navel and pressed it against a now hardened clit, moving it in tight little circles. It took less than a minute before the brunette cried out again, her body stiffening as an orgasm washed over her. Arizona didn't wait for it to fully subside before she slipped the cube deep into her vagina with her finger as her lips wrapped around a softening clit.

Callie shivered and moaned as she fought against the restraints. Wrapping her legs tightly around Arizona she was determined to keep her right there, her face trapped between her thighs, hair tickling her skin, for as long as possible. She cried out as her tongue lashed at her clit and the blonde buried what must be three fingers deep inside of her. A litany of Spanish and English words flowed from her, garbled by the silky scarf in her mouth as she was repeatedly stretched and filled. Her body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration although Arizona didn't seem to mind a bit as she sucked at her, fingers pressing in and out with a ferocity that had her on the brink of another orgasm already.

Feeling the quivering of the brunette's legs and the fluttering of her inner walls, Arizona reached for more of the ice, pressing two more cubes deep inside of the brunette effectively dragging her back from the edge of release. Callie gasped from the cold and then the contrasting heat of Arizona's mouth as she latched on to her, tongue pressing in, lapping at the melting cubes and stroking the inside of her walls. The Latina was so hot at that point that the ice cubes melted almost instantly and she could feel her orgasm coiling tightly again, begging to be released. Arizona sucked on her clit, fingers again filling and stretching her. Callie had lost her mind nearly twenty minutes earlier and she was desperate with need. She whimpered loudly as two more cubes were inserted inside of her where her walls quickly clamped down on them dragging them in deeper and taking her again from the brink.

The peds surgeon continued to play her body, building her towards a massive orgasm as she expertly wielded the frozen cubes. Slender fingers found her breasts again, pinching and rolling her nipples, tugging them back into harder peaks as her tongue continued circling her clit, flicking it lightly and then feverishly at the blonde's whim. Pulling away just enough to look up at her, Arizona grinned at the intense look on the brunette's face. Even her sex face was gorgeous as hell. Abandoning her breasts long enough to find and apply more ice, she slid three fingers deep inside of her, strokes slow and measured and then increasing in intensity until she was fucking her hard and fast. She waited until the trembling of her thighs were visible, walls tightening around her fingers while ice cold water dripped down her breasts in rivulets before she reached for the burning candle. Hot wax dripped onto a tender frozen nipple at the exact time Arizona slammed deep inside of her and her thumb pressed hard circles on her clit. The mix of sensations proved too much for the brunette and her entire body shuddered as the hot wax coated her second nipple and an orgasm more intense than she had ever felt crashed over her. Grasping her thighs, Arizona held her firmly open as she lapped up as much of her release as she could, drawing light circles on her sweet little clit as Callie's body bucked and writhed with her release. Moaning at the taste of her, Arizona couldn't help sinking her tongue deep inside even as the fluid continued to come in spurts. Finally she gave up, latching her mouth around her as she continued to swallow her release, not able to get enough of her.

Callie whimpered as her body collapsed boneless into the chair, her legs released their tight hold on the blonde and her head dropped to her shoulder. Kissing her folds softly, Arizona trailed her tongue over her knowing how sensitive Callie must be as she wiggled beneath her but not able to pry herself away yet. She kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs, running her tongue along the upper crease then leaned up to kiss her softened clit. She smiled as it twitched against her lips and she couldn't help but suck on it lightly which was apparently all it took for another small orgasm to wash over the brunette. Dropping one more kiss on her fluttering center, she lowered her legs from the arms and then crawled into her lap. Removing the scarf from between her lips, she kissed her deeply, heart fluttering at the moan Callie unwittingly released at the taste of herself. "Please let me taste you." Callie pleaded.

Arizona's heart was beating wildly in her chest, her panties were ruined, and her body ached for the brunette's touch. There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to strip off her clothes and spend the rest of the day in bed with her ortho goddess. Unfortunately she knew if she did that there was no way she would be able to finish the discipline session that had to happen that night. Moving to straddle her spent body, Arizona kissed her deeply, slowly pulling away but not without dropping a few more kisses on swollen lips. "Keep those beautiful brown eyes covered until you hear the front door close" she husked into her ear. "I'll see you tonight. Come when you're ready, just be there before seven" Leaving her with one more lingering kiss, she undid the tie around her wrists and then quickly grabbed her things, closing the apartment door behind her.

She had not even made it to the first floor of Callie's apartment building when her cell phone beeped with several messages.

"_That was amazing, you can break into my apartment anytime" ~C_

"_I'm not sure I can actually walk right now. One day I'm going to take you just like that...in your office at work. I want them all to hear you crying out my name as I make you mine" ~C_

"_Would it freak you out if I told you I fell a little harder over the last hour?" ~C_

Grinning down at her phone, she had to physically make herself continue moving forward away from the woman waiting in 9A.

"_Not any of what you just said freaks me out" ~A_

It did not take long for Callie's response

"_You read the second text, right? Don't tease me, Robbins! I'm holding you to it! Seriously, you would be ok with that?" ~C_

Body flushing at just the thought of Callie taking her on her desk, Arizona decided not answering was the best answer.

"_See you tonight by 7, Dr. Torres. Don't keep me waiting" ~A_

* * *

Arizona's feet pounded the cement as she pushed herself the last half mile of her run. Her thoughts had been solely focused on the brunette since she had left the hospital earlier and her body demanded a release. A release that the peds surgeon was determined to deny herself for the time being. Tonight would be difficult, to focus on the discipline session and not her overwhelming desire to crawl between the Latina's legs and continue where she had left off just an hour ago. Her goal was to channel all of her own needs into the swing of her arm as it met that glorious ass. She groaned at the image of her backside that was imprinted on her brain. Round and firm, she wanted to grind against it. A smirk lifted the corners of her lips as she thought of doing just that as Callie was bent over her couch. Stripping her naked was out of the bounds of the professionalism she needed to maintain, but omg that ass. Reminding herself that she only needed to remain somewhat detached until Callie was done standing in the corner, she increased her speed, more than ready to get this evening started.

Taking a very quick and ice cold shower, she had just enough time to redress when she heard a knock on her door and Callie's voice calling her name.

Butterflies took flight again as she nearly skipped out of her room, anxious to spend the evening in the other woman's presence. The smile on her face froze before slowly dropping away when she found the Latina waiting by the door for her. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest, missing several beats before racing to catch up.

"Holy fuck" she gasped, hand fluttering to cover her mouth as her eyes swept over the other woman before slowly back tracking, taking in every luscious inch of her. "Do you like it?" Callie crooned, posing with a hand on her hip. She was dressed in a camisole, dark curls against her shoulders and smokey makeup emphasizing those gorgeous eyes. Her full lips were painted apple red and Arizona wanted desperately to bite down on that pouty bottom one. That alone would have had the peds surgeons pulse racing but that was just the beginning. Her tight nipples were visible through the black lace that stretched over her voluptuous breasts before meeting with turquoise silk that caressed her abdomen and exposed a strip of delicious caramel skin above a pair of scandalously low slung matching panties. The blonde's mouth watered as she took in the black straps attached to the end of the camisole, drawing the fabric down into little points that directed her eyes to the other end of the straps where sheer black thigh high stockings encased a pair of breathtaking toned legs that seem to go on for miles. Arizona's entire body throbbed and she felt her knees go weak at the sight of those stockings, she definitely had a thing for garter straps and she immediately began thinking of all the ways she could remove them, preferably with her teeth. She had just spotted the four inch fuck me heels when Callie took a step towards her.

Panic swept over her and she took a step back, eyes wide with alarm. "No! Stay there. Don't touch me"

Shock and a tinge of hurt swept over Callie's features as she instantly stopped. "Arizona?"

"You can't…..oh fuck" she whispered, eyes raking over her curves again. Swallowing hard, she moved toward the living room. "You can't touch me, I won't…..ugh. Just...stay right there for a second. Please" she pleaded, moving into the living room before cursing and rushing back to the bathroom. Returning with an armful of towels her steps faltered as she once again let her gaze sweep over her.

Watching the blonde rush around in a panic helped settle Callie's nerves. She could see the effect she was having on the peds surgeon and couldn't help but giggle softly when Arizona nearly ran into a wall in her haste to move away from her. It wasn't exactly the response she had anticipated but it would do, at least for now.

"Shut up. You're making this very difficult" Arizona pouted

Blindly grabbing three discipline options from the cupboard, Arizona laid them out on the coffee table before standing and pressing her hands against her thighs. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and held it in before slowly blowing it out as she attempted to calm her racing heart and mind.

"C'mere, Dr. Torres" she finally called, bracing herself to ignore all of her more basic instincts and not touch her. "Take those shoes off and put them over by your corner. You're going to be wearing them later"

Smirking slightly, Callie did as she said bending at the waist to remove the shoes and giving Arizona an eyeful of her delightful derriere. Biting her lip, the blonde closed her eyes briefly as her entire body thrummed with desire.

"Are you ready, Calliope?"

"It's only quarter till seven, we have a few minutes. Could I have a kiss first?" she questioned a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth as she stood with her hands folded in front of her.

"Uh...that's not a good idea. If you are a good girl though, I will give you all the kisses you want after" Arizona smiled at her, nodding her head in encouragement.

"Mmmm" she hummed with approval as her eyes grew cloudy with the memory of the kisses they had shared just an hour or so earlier. "Do I get to pick where?"

"Callie…" her voice held a hint of warning.

"Ok, I'll stop but I'm holding you to that promise." Their gazes met and held for a second before Callie looked down, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm really nervous, like more nervous than the first time."

Arizona's head tilted, a soft smile on her face "It's just me. This is it. Last time"

"Unless I screw up again" Callie nervously looked over the options that were laid out on the table

She shuddered slightly at the familiar wooden hairbrush, gaze shifting quickly to the weird stacked leather strap with the rivets which looked equally unappealing. The third object looked like a short riding crop and, intrigued, she picked it up and twirled it between her fingers before stroking the flat leather tongue at the end. Giving her palm a quick slap with it she winced at the light sting knowing it would be more intense in Arizona's hand. Laying the item back down, she turned back to the peds surgeon raising one expressive eyebrow, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Can I ask you something?"

Arizona sighed before nodding, having a good idea where this was headed.

"Have you ever liked it? Spanking someone?"

"Hmm…."Arizona teased "Does it matter?"

"More than I imagined it would" Callie answered immediately, her gaze locking on blue eyes and voice more firm and steady than it had been since she had stepped in the door.

She searched her eyes, looking deep in their depths as she tried to understand what the brunette was trying to convey to her.

"You look really pretty, Calliope" she finally said, reaching for her hand and drawing her closer.

"I look hot" she scoffed, sending her a saucy wink

"Mmmm….like sex on a stick. I should probably give you extra swats for being such a tease" she watched her own rebellious hands as they slid up the brunette's arms and linked behind her neck.

"This outfit? Not a tease, more like a promise" she husked as she reached for slender hips, drawing her near and pressing their bodies together. "I shouldn't get punished for you not being able to control yourself"

An inner war was waging inside Arizona as she desperately tried to remember why she shouldn't kiss her but the comment about controlling herself got her instant attention.

Nuzzling her jaw, she whispered "How about a little bet?"

"Bet?" Callie's eyebrow arched in interest

"Yep" she whispered, tugging on an earlobe with her teeth then smiling when Callie groaned. "if you lose control during our discipline session then you get 20 more any way I want to give them, unofficial and after your time in the corner"

"Lose control?"

"No climaxing. You will not be allowed to cum no matter how much you beg"

A shiver ran down her spine, delicious fear and desire mixing together. "And if you lose control and touch me? Do I get to spank you?"

Chuckling lightly against the softness of the Latina's neck, Arizona nodded. "Sure, if I touch you anywhere outside of the parameters established, I will bend over your knee"

Closing her eyes, Callie tried to rationally weigh the wisdom of the proposed wager. She knew an extra twenty swats would be painful on what was about to be her well spanked bottom but Arizona had given her multiple orgasms just a short time ago. Hopefully that would make a difference because the picture she had of Arizona stripped naked and draped over her lap was too much of a temptation to pass up.

"Yes." the words left her mouth just as Arizona bit down on her pulse point sending shivers through her body.

"Yes?" she asked once more wanting the brunette to be sure.

"Yes, it's a deal."

Dropping a kiss on her shoulder, Arizona backed away. "Ok, let's get started!" her perky voice had the Latina narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"Why do I feel like I just got played?"

Laughing, Arizona went to get the form Callie was required by the hospital to sign. "One more line left, Calliope" she said, putting the paper and pen on the table beside the paddles.

"Ok, Ready?" blue eyes softened as they looked up to find the Latina's gaze on her. There was a shift in the mood in the room, all teasing falling away momentarily as they both reflected on the reason this was happening. "Can you tell me why you're getting a spanking today?"

"I was careless. I nearly killed a mother because my attention was not where it should have been. I nearly orphaned three children" Arizona could hear the remorse in her voice as she listed her crimes. "It will never happen again" she whispered

Nodding, she refrained from touching her as she sat on the coffee table and gazed up at her giving them both a moment of silence before beginning.

"Right here" she finally breathed out, indicating the space between her denim clad knees.

Callie moved between her legs, feeling the sexual tension immediately flare up again. Arizona tried to maintain eye contact but the depth of the Latina's eyes with all of her emotions on display was too much for her. Focusing on the hollow of her throat, she cleared her throat before saying "Please pull your pants down to your knees"

Staring at her, Callie let a light smirk pull at her lips as she slowly raised one foot to rest on the table beside the blonde doctor. Arizona's gaze held steady until she heard the snap of a garter strap being released. Eyes flying down to the black lace adorning the top of the thigh high stocking, she held up a hand. "Just the straps. Those stockings stay on" she demanded.

Dark brown eyes met darkening blue and they regarded each other for a moment before Callie nodded. Her fingers slowly slid down to release both straps on her left leg before lowering it back down and raising her right foot to the table. Pressing it firmly against Arizona's thigh, she grinned when long lashes fluttered against a pale cheek. Slowly releasing the other straps, she straightened, waiting for Arizona's gaze to rake over the silky scrap of material barely covering her soaked center before lowering her foot to the ground. Tanned thumbs traced the edge of her panties before she slowly lowered them to her knees, bending just low enough for Arizona to get an eyeful of her ample cleavage.

One glance at the glistening little triangle of dark curls had Arizona tearing her eyes from the vision in front of her as she instantly took an interest in designs on her ceiling.

"Pick" gesturing toward the table behind her she waited for Callie to move so she could release the breath she was holding but the Latina bent forward, thrusting her breasts in her face as she leaned over her to reach the riding crop.

Smiling smugly at the blonde's sharp intake of breath, Callie left a lingering kiss on her flushed cheek before handing it to her.

A breath of relief gushed out of her lungs as she looked at the implement in her hand, both because of her choice and because the brunette had backed away again.

"Thank you, Callie. You can take your place by the couch now"

"I'd prefer your lap"

"Unfortunately that's not an option with the riding crop." Arizona grinned, happy to not have to resist a half naked Calliope draped over her. This would be somewhat easier and Arizona might just survive the evening without choosing an implement of her own.

Full red lips pushed into a pout as sad brown eyes looked down at her. "Can I trade for a different paddle?"

Ignoring the way the look on her face made her heart flutter, Arizona shook her head "Sorry, Calliope, actions have consequences and since that is why you are here there are no trades."

Arizona placed a thick white towel over the arm of the couch and the first cushion before placing a few on the floor as well. Nodding at the Latina, she waited until Callie was bent with her hands on the arm of the couch.

"Do you remember the rules, Dr. Torres?" she asked as she slid the camisole further up the brunette's back admiring the way the material and stockings framed her perfect ass. Drawing her nails lightly over her skin, she grinned when a reluctant moan slipped between the brunette's lips.

"Feet on the floor, hands on the couch, no kicking or we start over" Callie whispered bracing herself.

"Good girl" she praised, palm sliding over her naked skin. "Remember to keep your legs apart and don't forget anything I can see between here.." she drew an invisible line from hip to hip "..and here" she touched the top of a stocking "I can spank. Do you understand, Calliope?""

A dark head snapped up as Callie remembered that little part of the agreement she had signed. Arizona was allowed to touch whatever she could see! No wonder the blonde had smugly offered up a bet. Looking over her shoulder she glared at the smiling peds surgeon. Bending near, Arizona whispered in her ear "Don't worry, Calliope." Cool fingers danced over her skin before Arizona patted her backside fondly. "In the interest of fair play, I will try to keep all...intimate touches to a minimum, crop only"

Unsure if she liked that new rule or not, Callie finally nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, I'm going to start the warm up now"

The Latina had no idea how much time had passed as Arizona's hand came down on her tender skin again and again as she methodically covered every inch of bare skin visible. Stopping once in a while to croon words of comfort and encouragement, her palm would stroke soothingly over her, before once again landing sharp smacks.

Arizona concentrated on keeping her palm moving in a steady rhythm, not letting her built up desire add to the punishment but instead using it to focus her attention.

Callie cried quietly as the pain, and the pleasure, intensified. She tried desperately to focus on the reason she was bent over the peds surgeon's sofa and not on the need that throbbed intensely in her core. Her nipples were painfully hard and rubbed relentlessly against the black lace sending shooting sensations straight to her overheated clit that was begging for attention. Squeezing her thighs together provided a small measure of the pressure she craved but Arizona would quickly smack them back apart. She should be grateful that the blonde was standing in the way of a bet losing orgasm but she was quickly forgetting why she wanted to win in the first place. She could literally feel her need running down her thighs and knew the stockings she wore would be saturated with it. Her cries increased as the spanking continued until her incoherent words switched to Spanish.

Sliding a hand up between the Latina's shoulder blades, Arizona felt the tremors wracking her body. She could hear Callie's soft sobs even as she shifted restlessly beneath her palm. The answer to the question the brunette had asked her several times now was yes. Yes, sometimes she enjoyed it but the feeling was very new. Sometimes she enjoyed it when it was Callie, half naked with her hand prints fading on her beautiful skin. It was a mixture of feelings she hadn't yet begun to unpack, but yes, sometimes she liked it. She especially liked seeing her come apart and then being the one to put her back together afterwards, holding her, stroking her, loving her.

"Good job, Calliope. We are all done with the warm up" she patted one firm and round cheek as the brunette sobbed a little louder. "I'm so sorry, Arizona" she chanted as her knees weakened and her arms shook with the effort of holding herself up. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh..honey. You're doing so well. Just a little longer and we will be all done" Arizona waited as Callie readjusted herself, continuing to rub soothing circles on her heated skin. Head now buried in her arms on the cushion and her pelvis resting fully against the arm of the sofa, Callie moaned as she rocked down.

"Calliope...are you ok?" Arizona's concern was growing as this session seemed to be more intense for the brunette.

"I'm so sorry for not paying attention" Callie sobbed "and I really, really want to cum! It hurts to hold it in. Please. Please." she whispered

Admiring the new angle that made her gorgeous ass stand out even more, Arizona tried desperately to stay focused. Reaching for the riding crop, She dragged the leather tongue over her reddened skin letting her just feel it for a moment. Tapping the inside of her thighs to remind her to spread her legs, she gasped at the wet and swollen folds that were more visible with the shift in Callie's position. The heady scent of her arousal was making the blonde's head spin and she couldn't help dragging the tip of the crop down the inside of one caramel thigh. She desperately wanted to slip her fingers deep inside and feel all of that warmth wrapped around her, to lap at it with her tongue and savor the taste of her lover. She bit back a groan at the desire pulsating through her. Fingering the turquoise material that fell around the brunette, a disturbing thought came to her making her body stiffen. Tilting her head, she tried to remember what she had seen earlier.

"Calliope?" she questioned

The brunette sniffed softly but didn't answer as she struggled to tamp down on her building orgasm.

Flicking the crop down she let it snap lightly against her to get her attention.

Yelping at the slight sting against her fire red ass, Callie tried to look back at her before lowering her head to her forearms

"How did you get here in that outfit?" her voice was casual but the raw feelings ripping through her were anything but as she imagined all the people ogling her girlfriend in that outfit.

"What?" she asked trying to clear the fog of pain and desire from her mind

"Tell me you did not walk through your building all the way to the car and then drive in rush hour traffic wearing just that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she winked weakly but immediately regretted it as she saw a little spark of flurry deep inside those blue eyes. Turning back to her task, Arizona laid down five rapid fire lines across both cheeks, the leather tongue giving an extra little slap as it hit reddened skin causing Callie to suck in a breath before crying out at the intensity. "I wore a coat!" she gasped "It's by the door, I wore a coat. No one saw but you".

Adding another hard swat, Arizona stopped to smooth her hand over her heated skin, watching the marks of the crop slowly fade. "Good girl. This is all mine"

Callie continued to cry out as Arizona let the riding crop fall rhythmically again and again, the leather tongue leaving short, sharp stings across her backside and upper thighs. Her hips bucked and rolled even as she tried to hold off her pending orgasm. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" she sobbed "I'm so sorry!" Desperate, she yanked the top of the camisole freeing her breasts from the lace that was teasing her nipples.

Rubbing her tender skin, Arizona reached forward to brush her dark hair from where it stuck to her cheek. "Shh...it's ok Calliope. Just a few more and we will be done."

"No, please! ARIZONA!" she cried out again begging her not to stop quite yet. Spreading her legs a little more, she arched her back willing the crop to land on her swollen center. In awe of the brunette, the peds surgeon was memorized by the curve of her spine and the way her body shifted to meet each tap of the leather tip. Fingers reaching to tangle in the dark curls at the base of the Latina's neck, she tugged gently wanting to watch her face as the riding crop fell one last time finding its mark on flushed skin and falling with a wet slap on her waiting folds. Callie's response was immediate as her entire body stiffened and then shuddered, an intense orgasm ripping through her. "YES! OH..YES!" she gasped before collapsing against the sofa, knees hitting the towels on the ground.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat as her own center throbbed watching the ortho goddess fall apart. Gathering the sobbing brunette in her arms, she gently stroked her hair and back as she waited for her to recover "Shh.. it's ok. You did so well. It's done now. Shh" she whispered over and over. Callie continued to shake in her arms, face nuzzled into the crease of her neck.

"I couldn't stop it" she cried "it felt so good."

Arizona bit back a smile as she held the rambling Latina until she finally stilled in her arms. "Alright, pretty lady, time to finish this. Let's get you in the corner"

Callie shook her head as she clung tighter to her.

"Dr. Torres"

Pulling away at Arizona's gentle reproach she struggled back to her feet. Taking her in her arms, Arizona held her steady until her legs gained enough strength to make the short walk. She gasped as Callie stepped back. Her dark curls were tousled, a few strands sticking to skin, damp with perspiration. Her breasts were bare, one strap hanging near her elbow and the black lace bunched beneath as her nipples stood out, tight and proud. Her entire body was flushed pink because of her recent orgasm and Arizona couldn't move as her eyes raked over her again and again, the Latina looked completely wrecked….completely ravished. Releasing an involuntary moan, Arizona took a step closer letting her sweet scent invade her senses. Dark eyes watched her intently as a trembling hand brushed a silky lock of hair back exposing more of her caramel shoulder. Licking her lips, Arizona tried to pry herself away but was frozen in place when Callie reached up to take her hand. Seeing an opportunity to even the score, the Latina bit her lip, hiding a grin when midnight blue eyes immediately darted down to watch. Pressing Arizona's palm against her breast bone, she let her voice go husky. "Touch me, Arizona."

Staring at those luscious red lips, a dozen thoughts and images raced through the blondes mind as she stood there with her hand pressed against the Latina's chest. Could she do it? Could she lay across her lap and make herself that vulnerable? Could she bare herself both emotionally and physically enough to voluntarily give herself to Callie in that way? Would she find the experience as erotic as the brunette did?

Dark eyes watched her carefully trying to read the emotions flitting over her face as they stood watching each other. Finally, clear blue eyes raised to meet deep brown.

* * *

_**So...(remember, don't hate me)...what did you think? **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Short chapter but its been a crazy few weeks and I didn't want to leave you hanging much longer. For those of you also reading my other story, I plan on posting by the end of the week. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"I'm very competitive, you should know that about me" she whispered, swallowing thickly. "I hate losing a bet. Any bet."

"You already won this one though, right? You won the bet, now we see if I win too" Callie murmured, leaning closer until her breath mingled with the blonde's. "So I dare you." she smirked when Arizona's breath hitched, leaning in even closer. "I'm _aching _for you, Arizona" she moaned seductively "Only you can make it better" she nuzzled into the curve of her neck, sucking the flesh there until the peds surgeon pushed her away with a groan.

Taking a step back, Arizona's gaze swept over her again, lingering and memorizing as need pulsated through her. It was the sight of those very tiny panties still wrapped around her knees but obviously damp with desire that made her mind up for her. Blue eyes lifted to find deep chocolate as she very slowly, with determination, bent and licked an erect nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Callie's gasp was perfect as her still trembling body immediately pressed closer demanding more. Arizona's fingernails pressed into the small of her back as she held her firm, sucking and nipping at the taut skin. The brunette frantically grabbed Arizona's ass, dragging her near until, pelvis to pelvis, she rocked against her. The peds surgeon's tongue curled around her nipple before she bit down firmly. Crying out, Callie could feel that she was once again on the edge of another orgasm.

"Oh fuck" she gasped, just as Arizona bit into her other breast. Her tongue soothed over the sting as her rock hard thigh pressed against the Latina's hot center. Callie couldn't breath, couldn't speak, couldn't move at all other than a full body shudder as she came apart, collapsing against the blonde with a whimper.

Stunned by the responsiveness of the brunette after all she had been through, Arizona caught her. Holding tight she waited for her to recover.

"I can't believe you did it. I can't believe you are going to let me spank you" Callie finally whispered in awe, grinning triumphantly at her.

"Well, it's going to be a few days before your ass is going to feel good enough to sit on so I have some time to butter you up before then" Arizona winked teasingly as she gently stood her back up, turning her to the wall. "Let's finish this up first. Remember, you have another 20 when you're done here"

Callie swallowed thickly "It's not really a punishment though, right? So you will go easy on me?"

Arizona laughed lightly "And let you think these hands are girly? Please" Dropping a teasing kiss on her cheek, she patted her inflamed bottom. "Back in those heels and hands on your head, Calliope. You owe me 30 minutes"

"Should I fix my clothes first?" she questioned, eyebrow arched high as she slipped the heels on and turned to face her.

Biting her lip, the blonde's gaze swept over her. "Umm…..nope. I got it" she licked her lips. Callie's eyes widened and she bit back a gasp as Arizona knelt in front of her, hands sliding down her bare thighs. Slowly retrieving a dangling strap the blonde doctor carefully stretched it down to connect to the back of her right stocking, snapping it back in place then letting her fingers trail over the bare skin it covered as Callie hissed. Tracing the lace edging between her legs and around to the front, blue eyes fluttered up to meet the Latina's brown. "Everything down here is so…..wet" she whispered, eyes darkening and breath tickling the tight dark curls covering Callie's sex. Arizona couldn't understand the Spanish words the brunette gasped out but she had no trouble imagining what they meant as more wetness ran in rivulets down perfectly shaped caramel thighs. Carefully snapping the front strap of her right stocking on, she let her fingers wander over the wetness until it coated them. Slipping them into her mouth, she moaned at the taste. She was so addicted to the woman in front of her. The internal battle she had put herself through the last few weeks seemed absurd now. This was inevitable. She was supposed to be with Callie. There was no other option that seemed even halfway feasible. Arizona was made to love her.

Closing her eyes, Callie just let herself feel. All of these sensations were so overwhelming. The burn, the pain, the pleasure, the love, the excitement, the release, the build up, it was all so intense and amazing. It was so much more than she had ever experienced with anyone else and each moment she spent with Arizona she just wanted to freeze and keep forever on a shelf to pull out and re-live whenever she wanted. She shivered as slender fingers reattached the two straps on her left leg before palms slid over reddened skin, keeping her still. Shifting her legs as wide apart as possible, she moaned as she felt Arizona's tongue sweep over her swollen folds. Fingers digging into blonde curls to both hold herself up and push the blonde in closer. She tossed her head back, long hair brushing over her spine as the peds doctor found her over sensitized clit, peeking out from her folds that were exposed and framed by the stocking and turquoise silk, and began sucking. She wouldn't remember the words falling carelessly from her lips, or that her legs trembled as they tried to stay balanced on those insanely high heels but she would always remember the way Arizona took her time loving her. Knowing, remembering every sensitive spot and what made her gasp and what made her groan and what made her legs shake and a whimper to fall from her lips. How she would linger, tease, love and move on. Her tongue swept over her again and again, teeth grazing as she brought her to the brink of release then slowed down before beginning again. Finally, when Callie was sure she couldn't take any more and begged for her release, Arizona lightly scraped her nails over her tender backside as she sucked firmly. Fluid gushed from her as the orgasm shivered it's way through her body. Smirking smugly, Arizona lapped it up as much as she could with the tight hold the Latina still had on her hair.

Standing and grinning at the dazed Latina, she wiped her mouth. "All right, pretty lady. Corner time. 30 minutes. If you drop your hands or move away from the wall, we start the time over again. Understand?"

Still dazed, Callie nodded as she let Arizona turn her. The blonde giggled as she helped her move her boneless hands on top of her head. Smoothing her palms down her arms, she couldn't help cupping her breasts, making sure the black lace stayed bunched beneath them and exposing the glorious tanned mounds. "You look so pretty" she whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe with her teeth. "Now, remember you stay facing the wall for the entire 30 minutes" she said, setting the timer on the shelf beside her so that Callie could see it.

Reluctant to be away from the blonde especially after the intensity of the evening, Callie bit her lip before asking "Are you staying in here?"

Arizona nodded, kissing her cheek before nuzzling the curve of her neck. "Mmhmm, I'll be right there on the sofa." she husked. "You see, you've had more orgasms today than I can count but I am incredibly horny...and wet. So you keep your eyes on the wall and hands on your head because I am going to be doing very hot, very naughty things behind you. If you make it 30 minutes, then you can join in. If not, then you get extra corner time and I"ll have to finish all by myself." she pouted teasingly before patting her backside and easing away.

"Arizona!" she whined

"No talking, Dr. Torres" she sang playfully as she went to gather a few things.

* * *

_**Think Callie will make it 30 minutes? ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you for reading and for all of the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying my little story :)**_

* * *

Callie's entire body was taut with the tension of not turning around as she listened to the sounds of Arizona moving around the room. She barely acknowledged the burning of her backside as she strained to identify the sound of clothes dropping to the floor or sharp gasps from the blonde.

Her eyes closed briefly as she tried to center herself before flashing up to look at the timer...28 more minutes. There was so much that could happen in 28 minutes.

Only leaving the room long enough to undress, Arizona tied the sash of her robe loosely around her body. The silky red material barely reached the top of her thighs and teased at her tight nipples. It was her favorite item to wear when she was home alone and wanted to feel sexy as she set the stage for a night of self pleasure. Returning to the room where Callie was standing obediently in the corner, she laid her collected items out on the table and let her gaze roam over the Latina. Her breath caught and she bit her lip at the sight of her in those impossibly high heels, black stockings, and her glorious reddened ass on complete display. Her already throbbing clit throbbed just that much harder, demanding some attention. Unable to look away though, Arizona quietly moved closer until she was a breath away from her.

"You are doing so well, Calliope" she whispered causing the brunette to jump as her breath hit her ear. Giggling just a little she smoothed her hands up her arms, loving how they were stretched above her head. Bringing them back down, she made sure to brush against the sides of her bare breasts before sliding down to her waist where they rested.

"I normally don't really think of anything when I touch myself. I do it for the release, and because I like that I am able to do that for myself. It makes me feel empowered and feminine" she slid her palms down to squeeze the curve of her hips. "The last few weeks though, there's only been one thing on my mind. One person that is" Her lips found the back of Callie's neck and the brunette bit back a groan as her eyes darted to the timer.

21 minutes.

Still grasping one hip, Arizona moved her other hand to smooth over her reddened skin. Her fingers danced along each cheek alternating between drawing soothing circles and lightly drawing her fingernail over the tender mounds. It took all of the Latina's attention to keep breathing and not make a sound. "What was it you said about this? Something about how with each swat I've marked you as mine? I like that. I want every part of you to be mine. Shall I leave little bite marks all of you? It was so incredibly hot when you marked me. Or should I stick with what I know? You have another 20 swats coming...where should I put them, Calliope? All here?" she whispered, now both palms pressed to her heated skin. Arizona gave both sides a squeeze, smiling slightly when Callie whimpered and tried to press her legs together. Slipping her hand between tanned thighs, the blonde nearly whimpered herself at the wetness coating all of that beautiful skin. Tapping her thighs, she waited until the brunette parted them again before continuing.

19 minutes.

"Maybe you'd like them somewhere else? Is that why you stand in the corner thinking about me baring you completely?' Arizona pressed closer, both hands drifting down to toy with the front edge of the silky turquoise material. She felt the brunette stiffen as she pressed against her from behind and kissed the crook of her neck, lips lingering on her racing pulse point. The peds surgeon grinned as the Latina shivered, leaning back against her and shifting her head to give Arizona better access.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to reattach those straps" she husked into her ear, nipping the soft lobe. "I would really love to explore while you are...occupied. Would you like that, Calliope? Are you wanting me to strip you bare?"

Swallowing hard as all the heat in her body rushed to her throbbing sex, Callie couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she nodded her head.

18 minutes

Arizona made quick work of the garter straps careful not to dislodge the stockings circling the brunette's thighs. Tugging the turquoise material up and over her head, she tossed it aside. Callie braced her hands on the wall in front of her as the coolness of the air caressed her naked skin as she stood there in only stockings, heels, and the panties Arizona had tugged up to the top of her thighs. She could feel another orgasm building just at the anticipation of the blonde's touch. 24 hours of intimacy with the peds surgeon had already created a Pavlovian effect on her body.

"Hands on your head, pretty lady" she whispered as her hands circled around to cover caramel breasts. Weighing them in her palms, she massaged them gently as the brunette stood on shaky legs and curled her fingers deep in her own dark hair.

"Maybe you want some of your swats here?" Arizona questioned teasingly as she pinched her nipples sharply before rolling them between her fingers. A moan broke free from full red lips as Callie's eyes darted to the timer again.

14 minutes

14 more minutes for the blonde to play these games before Callie took charge. 14 more minutes unless she broke before then. Biting her lip, Callie closed her eyes and tried to center herself as pale hands roamed her body.

The blonde played with her breasts for a minute longer before abandoning them for the smooth expanse of her back. Her hands stroked over the warm skin, tracing her shoulder blades, spine, and the curve of her hips before mapping her ribs. As her hands moved from one place to another, her mouth trailed behind, tracing the same path with her lips and occasionally her tongue. Her soft little sounds of appreciation were a sweet torture to the brunette who was struggling to remain in place.

"I want you so much, Calliope" she whispered, untying her robe and letting it hang open. Pressing her naked body tightly against the Latina's backside, she couldn't help rolling her hips. A whimper broke from Callie's lips at the feel of her breasts on her, and her pelvis grinding into her inflamed skin. She had experienced countless orgasms at the hands of the beautiful peds surgeon and yet her body still throbbed for her.

11 minutes

"I desperately want to give you what you want...can you feel me against you? My hands on your bare skin? I crave you too, you know. I want to take what's mine over and over again until we're both so exhausted all we can do is fall asleep in each other's arms." Arizona whispered as she pressed her forehead between the brunette's shoulder blades, hands resting on her hips. Taking a few deep breaths, she stayed that way for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of the woman before her. Touching her, even in an innocent way, settled her soul in a way she didn't quite understand but which brought her a sweet comfort she hadn't realized her life was missing.

At first Callie's entire attention was solely on the fingers stroking her breasts and the lips trailing over her skin. When Arizona grew quiet, the Latina's tightly coiled body that had been on the brink of another release, relaxed. Leaning back slightly to feel more of her, Callie sighed softly when she could again feel the blonde's breasts pressed against her. Enjoying their closeness she didn't initially realize when one slender hand slipped off her hip.

7 minutes

Arizona waited until her heart had calmed. She smiled when the ortho goddess leaned back into her seeking more contact. She shifted so her breasts were again pressed lightly against the caramel skin, nipples tight and aching. Breathing Callie's scent in, she could no longer deny the intense throbbing of her core. Slipping a hand from a curvy hip, she stroked it down her abdomen slowly until she reached her own small patch of curls. Drawing swirls through them, her breath hitched. She closed her eyes and brushed a fingertip over her own engorged clit, careful to avoid touching the brunette's reddened skin. She bit back a moan as tears pricked her eyes. Holy fuck she was so sensitive. Her intent was to go slow so that time ran out before her release was complete. Pulling back even as her hips bucked against her hand, she let her fingers tease over her folds as long as she could before, unable to resist, she parted them with her index finger and gasped at how incredibly wet she was. She trailed her other hand up to grasp one of Callie's strong shoulders, as her finger dipped a little deeper, drawing some of her wetness up to her clit. She hummed softly as she drew circles around her clit, spreading the moisture further.

4 minutes

Callie's eyes that had been closed flew open when Arizona gasped. Straining to hear, her knees nearly buckled when she heard the faint wet rubbing sounds and felt the blonde's hand tighten on her shoulder. Her entire body tensed with awareness as her eyes darted to the timer.

3 ½ minutes left.

A moan ripped unwittingly from Arizona's throat as her fingers brushed over her clit. Her nipples tightened impossibly more and she pulled back just far enough so she could rub the taut nubs over the soft skin of the Latina's back. Callie whimpered as she dug her hands deeper into her own hair trying desperately to wait out the clock before turning to claim the blonde doctor.

3 minutes

Her teeth nipped at the back of the brunette's neck as her hand fisted on her shoulder and her fingers pressed tightly against the throbbing bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Not bothering to hide her reactions, she groaned loudly as she began rubbing, hips bucking just enough that the back of her hand bumped against the brunette with each thrust.

"Arizona?" Callie broke the silence, unable to keep from speaking as her heart raced at the increased sounds coming from behind her. The wet squelching noise growing louder with each thrust of the blonde's hips.

2 minutes

"Arizona Robbins don't you dare cum." she demanded "Don't you dare. You are mine and so is your release. You cum when I say you can cum. Do you understand?"

The Latina's words caused a fresh gush of fluid between her legs as Arizona whimpered. A possessive Callie Torres was incredibly hot. Used to being the top in any sexual relationship, Arizona was so aroused by the demanding words that she barely had the capacity to register the shift inside of her.

"Do you understand me, Arizona? I am waiting" Callie's voice was strong and forceful and Arizona shivered as her fingers slowed briefly.

"I heard you, Calliope. I need to cum. I need…." her voice trailed off as her fingers quickened their pace again.

1 minute

Dark eyes flew up to check the timer. "You will wait. You will wait until it's my fingers driving inside of you or I will flip you over the back of the sofa and take it out of your ass."

"Oh fuck!" Arizona gasped, the brunette's words increasing her need.

"I want both of your hands on my shoulders right now. Do it" Callie demanded

Whimpering, Arizona gave herself one more hard rub before doing what she was told. Hands on the brunette, she couldn't help but lift up and grind herself against her curvy ass. Callie hissed at the contact but stood firm. It took all she had not to push back against the blonde.

20 seconds

"Arizona.." she warned

"I'm trying, Calliope, I really am" she cried even as she rubbed against her again

The instant the timer sounded, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her in between her and the wall, trapping her there. Reaching between slim thighs, she sunk two fingers deep inside the peds surgeon. "This is mine" Arizona's eyes rolled up in her head as she lifted a leg to wrap around the brunette's hip, opening herself even more. Callie's eyes watered at the pressure against her tortured backside but her pace was unrelenting as she slammed into the blonde again and again.

Arizona wrapped an arm around the Latina's neck, using the other to attempt to guide her head down to her aching breast. Lifting her higher in her arms, Callie moaned as Arizona's leg moved away from her tender skin to wrap snug around her waist. Bending, she drew a tight nipple into her mouth, sucking on it at the same time that her thumb found the peds surgeons engorged clit.

"OH FUCK!" Arizona gasped "Don't stop, please please don't stop please Calliope please" she begged even as the need deep in her abdomen coiled tightly and pushed her over the edge.

Slowing the pace of her fingers, Callie held on tight as she continued to support the blonde even after she had stiffened and then collapsed in her arms with a series of soft cries and whimpers. Dropping kisses on her flushed breasts, she tenderly took her other nipple into her mouth, lightly sucking on it as her fingers slowly stilled within her.

Arizona, still recovering, rested her head on top of Callie's and moaned softly at the combined feeling of her suckling at her breast and her fingers slipping free. Stroking through her silky hair, she sighed contentedly.

Letting her breast go with a gentle pop, Callie lowered her to the ground. "Hi there" she smiled at her as Arizona, on shaky legs, shyly smiled back. Her gaze swept down to take in all of the skin left bare by her robe hanging open. Her body was flushed a beautiful shade of pink, tight nubs standing proudly erect and her patch of soft blonde curls darkened with her own juices. "You're so beautiful" Callie whispered in awe, brushing over a pebbled nipple with the back of her hand. Holding her fingers up, still glistening with the blonde's release, she offered them to Arizona.

Looking at them, Arizona blinked up at her before kissing the tips softly. Callie watched as her tongue slipped out to daintily lap at the wetness before drawing them deep into her mouth. Moaning at the sight, she fisted her hand in blonde hair and drew her closer. Her tongue took the place of her fingers as, questing and demanding, it pushed past barely parted lips and stroked deep inside.

"Calliope?" Arizona whimpered after a long moment, not wanting to pull back but needing to finalize this.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to sign the form... and then we're all done"

Pulling back, Callie stared back at her. "Done with the discipline, not done with us" she stated, just to be clear.

Grinning up at her, dimples flashing, Arizona reached for her. "Not done with us. We have a lot of unfinished business"

Callie's eyebrow arched with interest, eyes glittering "Such as?"

"There's the matter of our little bet. I believe I owe you twenty more swats." her eyes darted down to the brunette's nipples that stiffened beneath her gaze. Smirking she looked back up at her. "It seems I will be splitting those between multiple targets" she teased as she lightly flicked the stiff peaks.

Clearing her throat, Callie continued even as her pulse picked up "Hmm..that's true. Plus there's the spanking I owe you" she winked "I think I will give you ten of those now though for trying to steal that orgasm away from me" she smirked, pushing the robe from the blonde's shoulders and watching as it fluttered to the ground

Arizona giggled nervously, reluctantly nodding even as a shiver of anticipation raced down her spine.

"Anything else?" Callie questioned, grasping her hips and pulling her closer

"Hmmm….there was that little promise about taking me on my desk. I'm going to hold you to that one" she mused, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Laughing, Callie nodded. "I think that can be arranged." She dropped a leisurely kiss on pink lips. "And then there's the falling…" she whispered as she sought out those blue eyes that made her heart beat faster.

Arizona smiled up at her, love in her gaze. "I think I'm going to like the catching even more than the falling" she whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_**That seems like a really good place to end this...for now. I'm going to take a break for a few months to focus on my other ongoing story that i'm falling behind on. I plan on returning so please keep your notifications on! Thank you all for reading and please stay safe!**_


End file.
